The Different Girl
by MISSxMAGIC
Summary: After a fire devastated her already devastated life, Cassie finds the Cirque Du Freak. Is this where she really belongs? And will her love with a snake boy blossom? EvraxOC
1. The Fire

A/N: Okay, I'm kind of obsessed with the Cirque Du Freak series. Evra Von is my favorite character, so of course this is EvraxOC. This chapter is just kind of a background on my OC, so please review!

I don't own anything but my OC's. So please don't sue!

Cassie was running. Running from her drunk parents, her lonely little life, and all those nights she spent crying about not being good enough. When one of the stupid party goers thought it would be funny to try to catch the stove on fire, only a few people got out before the whole house went up in smoke. She didn't know if her parents had made it out. After a few minutes, she stopped running. She clutched her worn, brown, over the shoulder bag. Cassie had it packed a few days before her parent's party. They were always drunk or hungover, so they never noticed.

The party was a blur overall. Everyone drunk or high, so Cassie just stayed in her room with the door locked. When she grabbed her bag and ran out, the fire had just started. She had watched in the woods but didn't see her parents leave.

Standing in the middle of a clearing, Cassie didn't know where to go. She wouldn't go to the police because she was never, ever going to step foot in an orphanage. She thought she could make it on the streets. Cassie knew how to lie, how to fight, and how to act like she knew what she was doing. Of course she would have to say goodbye to her best friend Casey first.

The walk to Casey's house was long and cold. It wasn't only the temperature of the air, but Cassie had an unsettling chill deep inside her stomach. She didn't know if it was guilt or pure sadness, but she didn't like it. She began thinking about all those nights her parents had called her names, passed out on the couch, and expected her to do everything they couldn't. She was far away from that now. She hoped.

Then Cassie started thinking about all the good times she had with Casey. Whenever Cassie needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to vent to, Casey listened with ears that wouldn't judge. She would miss her a lot when she left.

The abuse finally pushed Cassie to think about leaving. She didn't like people hitting her. She also knew there was no excuse for it. Parents were supposed to love unconditionally, and she knew that beatings never equaled up.

She finally reached Casey's front door. Cassie knocked cautiously, almost afraid it would disappear if she knocked too hard.

"I got it!", she heard Casey's voice from inside. The door swung open and Casey looked over her best friend.

"Hey Cass! Oh my gosh, what's wrong?", Cassie hadn't even noticed the tears forming in her eyes. She just looked at Casey with a pitiful expression. "Come on, we're going to go up to my room, and you're going to tell me everything that happened. Okay?". Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Mom! Cassie came to get her CD! We're going to my room for a bit!", Casey lightly lied.

"Alright, that's fine.", her mother said over her shoulder from the living room.

They climbed ran up the stairs and locked the door when they got to Casey's room.

"Okay, tell me what happened.", Casey poked. Cassie then told her about the party, the fire, and how she planned to leave.

"You're leaving? But I would miss you so much!", Casey tried to keep her voice low.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too. But you know I can't stay here.", Cassie was trying to make her friend understand.

"I know, I know," Casey hung her head. "but if you're going to leave, you're going out with a bang!" Casey went over to her dresser and started rummaging through it. "I wanted to show you this at school, but I was afraid it would be taken up." She handed Cassie a piece of paper with darkly themed drawings around the corners. "Read it!", Casey ordered playfully.

"Cirque Du Freak", Cassie read. "Wonders beyond your greatest imagination. One night only. Wolf-Man, Madame Truska the Bearded Lady, and the Snake-Boy." She looked at the date. "This is tomorrow, how are we going to get ticke-, are those the tickets?", she asked a very eager looking Casey holding up two small pieces of paper.

"Yes! This is going to be GREAT! So, Cassandra Alice Sasspirilla Thompson, are you up to the challenge?", Casey paced back and forth, looking as professional as possible.

Cassie saluted. "Yes ma'am, I am!", they both started giggling and jumping in excitement.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best night ever!", Cassie exclaimed.

"The freakiest, definitely!", Casey looked at her friend expectantly.

"I almost choked on how much lame was in that sentence.", Cassie laughed. Casey started laughing and threw a pillow at Cassie. After their all out pillow war, they slowly drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Casey's mother walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"What have I told you about locking this door?", she sighed. Casey was sleeping late again. If it wasn't a Saturday, she would be in trouble, but she let it go and went back to her laundry.

A few hours later, the girls woke up. Reality hit Cassie like a brick wall, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away to make room for anticipation of the Cirque. In a few hours, she would be having the time of her life. There was no need to waste her energy remembering trash from her past.

"Cassie, you awake?", Casey asked groggily.

"Yea, what about you?", Cassie buried her face in her pillow.

"No, I'm having the most wonderful dream…", she trailed off.

Cassie giggled. "Really, and what is it about?", she pretended to sound interested.

"I'm dreaming about how much fun we're going to have at the Cirque Du Freak tonight."

"I can't wait! I bet it's going to be awesome.", Cassie looked up dreamily.

"The hardest part is going to be trying to keep ourselves entertained until tonight.", Casey sighed.

"I know. Let's get some music!", Cassie jumped up and grabbed her laptop, a gift from her grandparents. After clicking and searching, she finally found a song she liked. The song Rebel Yell by Billy Idol came drifting out of her screen.

"Cass! You know how much I love this song, right?", Casey stood up. Cassie nodded and Casey started swaying her hips.

"You do know we have to dance then, correct?", Casey pulled Cassie up by her wrists and they started their own dance party.

Casey's mother walked in holding a basket of laundry.

"I thought I heard some Billy Idol fans up here. Cassie, were your parents okay with you spending the night?", she inquired.

"Yes ma'am, as long as I behave.", Cassie fibbed.

"Alright, are you staying tonight? It's fine with me if you want.", and with that she left the room. Casey's mother knew Cassie's relationship with her parents was distant, but never found out the full extent.

After lots of television, board games, and boredom, it was finally time to leave for the Cirque. Casey's mother was asleep, and they had no trouble sneaking out. They talked about what the show would be like all the way until they reached the abandoned theater.

"You ready?", Casey asked. Cassie nodded and they both walked into the theater, unsure of what they were going to experience there.

A/N: I will update this soon, if I get reviews I'll update uber fast! So if you like it, please review and I'll continue it.

~Kisses and Kookies,

MISSxMAGIC


	2. The Cirque

**A/N: Okay, so for the Cirque performance, I'm using things from the book and the movie. Please review!**

**I don't own anything but my OC's. Everything else, not mine. At all. **

They entered the theater to be greeted by an extremely tall man.

"Good evening, my name is Mr. Tall. Tickets, please." he stated coolly. Casey dug them out of her pocket and handed them to him. Then, they disappeared!

"Whoa.", they both muttered.

"You may enter, and enjoy the show." he gestured for them to enter.

"Front seats, come on!", Cassie urged.

When they sat down, they started talking again.

"I hope nothing pops out, I hate that kind of stuff.", Casey squirmed in her seat.

"But that makes things exciting, silly badger!", Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I am not a silly badger!", Casey tried not to giggle.

Then, a spotlight lowered to the center of the stage. Mr. Tall appeared again.

"Hello, and welcome to the Cirque Du Freak. The performances you are about to see tonight are far from ordinary. And now, we begin with the Wolf Man!"

A gasp went through the crowd as two women brought out a cage, where inside the Wolf Man sat, growling at the faces staring at him. Casey grabbed Cassie's wrist.

"Do not make any sudden movements or sounds once he has left the cage. If the hypnosis is broken, people could get hurt."

Cassie didn't dare to even breathe when the Wolf Man staggered out of the cage into the walkway between the seats and the stage. He passed the two girls, their eyes wide as saucers. The Wolf Man kept walking, when suddenly he turned and bit a woman's hand off! He dropped the hand to the floor beside Mr. Tall and walked back into his cage. The two women escorted the cage out of view.

"Please, everyone calm down and welcome to the stage Cormac Limbs!", he waved his hand to the woman whose hand was missing. But when she stood up, her hand began to grow back, exactly how it was before! A collective gasp and a few cheers were heard through the audience. Next up was Gertha Teeth.

"May I have a strong man come up and try to bend this?", she held up a metal pipe. Several men tried, but none could get it to budge. After the last man tried, Gertha Teeth put the pipe between her teeth and bit down. Surprisingly, the pipe broke in half!

"Whoa!", the audience cheered. She then bit through a shovel, an iron bar, and several other intangible items.

"That was so cool!", Casey exclaimed.

"I know! This is great!", Cassie agreed.

Alexander Ribs was next in the lineup. Cassie had found her favorite so far, but Casey thought it was mildly gross.

"Come on, Case, he's hilarious! My favorite so far!", Cassie giggled.

Casey and Cassie were fascinated by Rhamus Twobellies, he was Casey's favorite.

"And I thought YOU had an appetite!", Casey joked with Cassie. Cassie just playfully glared and went back to watching the show.

Next came out Hans Hands, and both of the girls cheered him on every step of the way. By the time his act was over, they were winded. Mr. Tall appeared on stage once again.

"And now I present to you the beautiful Madame Truska!", he waved toward the curtain. A woman with long black hair wearing a gorgeous red and gold dress emerged from backstage.

"I love her outfit! It's beautiful!", Cassie whispered to Casey. They kept their eyes on her act.

She began moving her arms left to right, then moving her body. Within seconds, a bit of stubble appeared on her chin. That stubble then turned into a beard that just kept getting longer.

"Would anyone like to try to cut it?", Mr. Tall asked. Several people from the audience came up with scissors. None of them could cut through her beard, not even with the lawn shears Mr. Tall provided them. Then, the beard looked as if it were being pulled back into her chin! Another few seconds and her face was totally clear. She gave a little curtsy and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Now THAT was amazing!", both Cassie and Casey agreed.

For the next act, a man with a red cape and a younger boy came from behind the curtain. The older man had a long scar across his face, wild red hair, and was dressed in all red. The boy had on (what looked to be) a pirate costume and holding a flute. Casey turned to Cassie and raised her eyebrows.

"He's hot.", Casey mouthed.

"Mmhm. Not bad.", Cassie mouthed back. They turned their attention back to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Larten Crepsley. This is my assistant Darren, and my spider Madam Octa." The spider was truly breathtaking, but Casey was focused on this Darren person.

While Darren was playing the flute, Madam Octa was doing all kinds of cool tricks. She would dangle from Crepsley's chin, dance, and even form a web over the man's mouth! After the trio left, Mr. Tall walked out onto the stage.

"Thank you for coming, we hope you enjoyed the show! Please take all of your belongings, and exit through the back door."

Casey and Cassie got all of their stuff, and started walking toward the back. They had already begun talking about the amazing things they had seen when Cassie spotted a huge snake slithering down the back wall. When Casey saw it, she let out a scream. Cassie clamped a hand over her friend's mouth trying to calm her down. Several other people screamed when they saw a boy walk onto the stage. The boy had green scales all over his body, yellow and green long hair, with golden, narrow eyes. Being a teenage girl, the first thought that came to Cassie's head was "Ooh, he's cute."

The snake wrapped itself around the boy on stage. Then, he put his head in the snake's open mouth! Several gasps and screams echoed through the theater. He kissed the snake on the head and they both left the stage. Mr. Tall was near the back waiting for everyone to leave.

"Now you may leave, we hope you enjoyed the Cirque Du Freak.", he bowed.

Applause broke out along with a few people laughing at their surprised friends. Cassie was still trying to calm Casey down. She stood up and helped her scared friend to her feet. Then Cassie couldn't stop laughing.

"What is so funny?", Casey's eyes were almost popping out of her head.

"Y-You should have seen your face!", Cassie said between laughs. Casey glared at her, then started laughing.

"Me? You should have seen YOUR face when that boy came out!", Casey imitated Cassie, sighing dramatically and tilting her head.

"I don't look like that! I just thought he was cute, that's all…and HEY! You had your eyes on that kid in the pirate costume!", Cassie accused. Casey blushed.

"He was hot. Okay? There. Are you happy?", she gave in.

"Yes, very.", and they walked out the theater door into the chilly air.

"So I guess you have to leave now, right?", tears started forming in their eyes.

"Yea, I'm really going to miss you, Case.", she hugged her best friend.

"Where are you going to go?", Casey asked.

"My uncle lives in New York, I guess I can try to make it there.", Cassie stated sadly.

"Okay, stay in touch though. Do you have your hair dryer, laptop, plenty of accessories?", Casey laughed.

"Yea, I got it.", Cassie felt tears running down her face.

"Okay. I'll see you around then.", Casey hugged her friend and started walking the other way. Cassie started walking down the dark sidewalk, nervous about if she would make it all the way to New York or not. She had only gone about a block when someone stepped in front of her. Cassie took a fighting stance, ready to fend off her attacker.

"Calm down, Cassandra. It's me, Mr. Tall.", the man stepped into the light. It was the same Mr. Tall from the Cirque.

"Oh. Hello.", she relaxed a little.

"I understand that you don't have a home to go to. I also understand you have had a very rough life so far. The Cirque is always welcome to newcomers, and if you are willing to work for a place to stay, we could use an extra set of hands.", he offered.

"Me? At the Cirque? That would be great! I'll work, of course! Thank you!", Cassie was glowing with excitement.

Mr. Tall laughed. "Very well then. It's very late, are you tired at all?"

"Well…now that you mention it…", Cassie yawned. She was drifting slowly.

"Goodnight Miss Thompson.", he politely stated.

"Goodnight? But I'm not that slee-", and then Cassie fell to the ground, fast asleep.

**A/N: I'll try to update soon, R&R please! Please tell me if you like it or not, and what I need to improve on. It helps lots!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	3. Meeting Evra

_**A/N: Now starts all the juicy stuff! A little bit of fluff in this chapter, more to come. R&R please!**_

_**I don't own anything. At all. Nope. Still don't. Close…just kidding. No.**_

_Cassie woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Not a bed, a hammock. In a tent. Where was she again? Then she started to remember the fire, saying goodbye to Casey, and Mr. Tall's offer. A little groggy, she climbed out of the hammock and stretched her arms. The sun was already up outside, and Cassie felt well rested. She found her bag over to the side by the hammock she slept in. She dug out her phone and checked the time. Eight o'clock. Not terribly late. She slowly wandered out of the tent. There was a large circle in the middle of the campsite that looked like campfires were held. A stand was set up beside it, probably where food was prepared. Lots of colorful tents surrounded the circle. Mr. Tall spoke from behind her, which made her jump._

"_Good morning Cassandra.", he said smoothly._

"_Oh! Good morning, you scared me. And please call me Cassie.", she smiled._

"_Alright, Cassie. You will be staying with Rebecca while you are at the Cirque. This way please.", he started walking to a tent to the right. Cassie grabbed her bag and jogged after Mr. Tall. When they entered the tent, she was surrounded by clothes. A girl that looked to be Cassie's age stepped out from the back._

"_Is this her, Mr. Tall?", she asked. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, rainbow tights, a yellow shirt, and several colorful bracelets. She had long brown hair and a round face._

"_Yes. Rebecca this is Cassandra.", Cassie held out her hand to shake. They shook hands and didn't even notice Mr. Tall exit._

"_I love your outfit.", Cassie said. _

"_Oh, thanks I made it myself.", Rebecca stated proudly._

"_Wow, that's amazing! I love clothes.", Cassie laughed._

"_Well you're going to love it here then. Our job is to make clothes, put together outfits, do laundry…that kind of stuff. I set you up a hammock in the back, so you can drop your stuff there and we'll go get breakfast.", she smiled._

"_Sounds like a plan, I'm starving.", Cassie left with Rebecca smiling._

_They were talking about how much fun being roommates was going to be when Darren and Evra walked up to them._

"_Oh hey Darren, Evra, this is Cassie. Cassie, meet Darren and Evra.", Rebecca said proudly._

"_Hi, nice to meet you.", Cassie said and shook their hands. So the snake boy's name was Evra…her thoughts were interrupted by Rebecca's voice._

"_Cassie's the new girl and we're going to be roommates.", Rebecca eyed Darren dreamily. Cassie noticed and tried not to giggle. She exchanged looks with Evra._

"_Alright, well let's go get some breakfast.", Darren said, winking at Rebecca. _

_After they had gotten their breakfast, they all sat down on a bench around the fire circle. The girls were in between Darren and Evra. While Darren was making Rebecca blush, Cassie was getting to know Evra. _

"_Do you notice that too?", she asked, glancing at the giggling friends to her left._

"_Yes, it's gone on for a while.", Evra laughed._

"_So are they together?"_

"_Not yet, I know that Darren wants to ask her though.", he answered._

"_Well I think they would make a very cute couple.", Cassie giggled._

_Evra laughed. "So did you see the show?"_

"_Yes, I thought it was amazing!", she remembered all of the different performances._

"_Good, good. Did you go with anyone?", he looked into her eyes. He had really pretty eyes…_

"_Oh, yea. Just my friend Casey, she loved it too. She screamed a lot when your act came.", they both laughed._

"_That's pretty much my job, so I'm going to take that as a compliment.", he laughed. Cassie got up to throw away her paper plate. _

"_You must be Cassandra.", a tall and skinny man asked her. She remembered him as Alexander Ribs. Cassie shook his hand._

"_Yes, but everyone calls me Cassie.", she did not like being called 'Cassandra' one bit. _

"_Well I'm Alexander Ribs. I recognize you from last night, you were sitting beside another girl?", he asked._

"_Yep, that's me!", they laughed._

"_Well, Miss Cassie, welcome to the Cirque.", he gave a small bow and went to get breakfast._

_Later that morning Cassie met Hans Hands, Cormac Limbs, Gertha Teeth, and a few performers she hadn't seen before. After that, she went back to the costume tent and began helping Rebecca. After a few hours of random chatter, the conversation began to pick up._

"_So what's the deal with you and Darren?", Cassie prodded. Rebecca blushed._

"_Nothing, we're just friends.", she looked away._

"_Oh, but I saw how you two looked at each other. I think you want to be more than just friends_.", Cassie smiled at Rebecca's expression.

"Well, if you have to know, then yes. I think he's sweet, funny, he has a great personality, but I'm waiting on him to make the first move.", Rebecca sighed.

"You two would make an adorable couple you know.", Cassie complimented.

"And if we're talking about boys, I saw you and Evra talking.", Rebecca giggled.

"Yes, we were talking. Arrest me.", Cassie laughed.

"No, you two were _talking_, and then you were _blushing_. You like him.", she stated.

"Well…", Cassie started.

"Ha! I knew it!", she almost yelled.

"Let me finish! I just met him for goodness sake! Okay, he seems really sweet and he has really pretty eyes…", but Rebecca interrupted again.

"You like him and you know it!"

"Okay, okay. So we both like guys at the Cirque. Truce?", Cassie laughed.

"Truce. …as long as we update each other.", they both laughed and agreed. 

XxXxXxX

"But when should I ask her?", Darren was pacing back and forth in his tent.

"I don't know, whenever you think she'll say yes.", Evra said.

"What if she doesn't even like me?"

"Everyone knows she does.", Evra was getting tired of Darren complaining.

"Uh. Anyway, I saw you talking to the new girl Cassie."

"Yea, and?", he tried to brush it off.

"You like her.", Darren said and sat down next to Evra.

"Are you kidding? It would never work. I'm a snake boy in a freak show and she's a perfect ten.", he stated sadly.

"Well now she's a perfect ten in a freak show and she was blushing almost constantly when you two were talking.", Darren nudged his friend. "I think you have a chance." Then Darren had to leave for his vampire training, leaving Evra to think.

_She was very pretty. Medium length brown-blonde hair, emerald green eyes, skinny but curvy figure…Was she really blushing? I was too caught up in her eyes to notice…and we only talked for a little bit. Maybe I do have a chance…_

XxXxXxX

The sun had just slipped down over the horizon, leaving everything in fresh darkness. There was no show tonight, so everyone was laid back. Cassie loved the night, mostly because it was so mysterious. She and Rebecca were becoming great friends, and she loved working with all of the costumes. Everyone seemed nice, especially Evra…

"Come on Cass, dinner time!", Rebecca called from the front of the tent.

"Coming!", Cassie sang. Darren and Evra were waiting outside of their tent for them.

"Ello boys.", she said using her best British accent.

"Uhm…hello?", they both said.

"Close enough.", Cassie laughed.

They all sat down at their usual spots and grabbed slices of pizza. It was warm and delicious, and the best meal Cassie had eaten in a while. When they all finished, they sat around the large campfire and began to talk. 

"Evra?", Cassie asked.

"Yes?", he looked up at her.

"What's your full name?"

"Evra Von.", he expected her to say 'Von what?' but it never came.

"I like your name.", Cassie soon realized he heard her and blushed.

"Thanks, what's yours?", he suddenly got very jumpy.

"Cassandra Alice Sasspirilla Thompson.", she sighed.

"I like it. Where did Sasspirilla come from?", he asked.

"When my mom was pregnant with me, she would drink that a lot.", Cassie explained.

"Oh. Do you want to take a walk with me?", he asked shyly.

"Sure that'd be great.", he led her into the woods behind the campsite onto a little trail.

"So do you miss your family?", he asked.

"No, not at all.", she stated coldly.

"Why?"

"They were always drunk, they would beat me sometimes, and their last party ended up burning our house down.", Cassie was close to tears, but refused to let them fall.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Cassie.", he tried to look at her eyes.

"It's not your fault.", she said. "Do you miss your parents?"

"No, my parents didn't want me. They sent me to an orphanage until I was adopted by this mean sideshow owner. He locked me in a cage and let people laugh and stare for profit. At night he would beat me until I cried myself to sleep. Then one day Mr. Tall came and killed him. I've been at the Cirque ever since."

Cassie hugged Evra. He was surprised by the notion, but hugged her back. Tears were falling down her face because of what she had heard. How could something like that happen to someone so nice?

"That's terrible.", she said leaning into his chest.

"It's alright, I'm here now. And I know nothing like that will ever happen again. And nothing's going to hurt you anymore, Cassie. Okay?", he pulled her face up. Her eyes were red and watery.

"Okay.", she said shakily. Evra grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Cassie didn't know why, but he made her feel safe and comfortable. They entered the camp laughing about happier stories, hand in hand.

**A/N: R&R! Please? Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* Please?**


	4. Moving Day

**A/N: Fighting writer's block…horrible stuff it is. Please R&R!**

**I. Own. Brand new, limited edition, absolutely nothing!**

A collection of squeals and giggles were floating out of the small red tent. Cassie and Rebecca were "updating" each other about how their crushes were going. Cassie was in front of the mirror, drying her hair and spilling about her special walk with Evra, while Rebecca was telling of her meeting with Darren.

"He didn't!", Cassie looked at Rebecca, wide-eyed.

"He DID!", Rebecca laughed.

"So let me get this straight, Darren kissed you?"

"Yes! On the cheek, but it was still a kiss!", Rebecca blushed. "So what did you and Evra do in the woods?"

"We just talked. We told each other about our pasts, talked about what our goals in life are, and then just funny little stories back and forth.", Cassie said.

"Oh, well when I saw you two walking out of the woods _holding hands, _I almost screamed!", Rebecca laughed.

"Well it just seemed like…", Cassie hesitated. "…magic.", they both said. After laughing at their little friend moment, they got back to fighting with their hair.

XxXxXxX

Today was moving day for the Cirque. Everyone had to pack up everything and then be on the road by that night. It was hectic, but not chaotic. They would start after breakfast that morning. Rebecca and Cassie were still half asleep when they reached the campfire.

"Cassie, I'm tired.", Rebecca said, leaning on her friend's shoulder.

"Me too, I couldn't sleep. Too happy.", she whispered the next part. "Rebecca, look who's coming this way." Rebecca's head snapped up to see Darren and Evra walking towards them. They both put on their best fake smiles, because smiling can be so strenuous sometimes.

"Someone's tired.", Darren remarked. Rebecca smiled and Cassie just glared at him through tired eyes. Evra laughed and took her hand.

"You better wake up, hard work today.", he told Cassie. She rested her head on Evra's shoulder as they walked.

"That's just great news.", she said sarcastically. Evra laughed. Cassie looked at Darren and Rebecca. They were hanging onto each other like one would vanish at any moment. She giggled inwardly. When they reached the campfire spot, Cassie began to perk up.

"So how are we supposed to get all of this onto the road?", Cassie asked.

"Well we have two vans and a trailer, that's usually enough.", Evra answered.

"Awesome, I love road trips. Lots of time for thinking…", she trailed off.

"I usually just sleep. They stick all us teenagers in the back, works for me though."

"That's cool, I always sit in the back of cars, restaurants, movie theaters, all that jazz.", Cassie remembered getting thrown out of the movies with her friends for causing a disturbance.

"I've never been to a movie theater.", Evra said.

"What?", Cassie almost dropped her fork. "Never been? We have to go sometime, it's great! The last time me and Casey went, we got thrown out."

"What did you do?", he asked, not believing she could do anything that bad.

"Well apparently screaming at the characters on screen is a disturbance, so…", she laughed lightly.

"Wow. It must've been a pretty intense movie."

"I probably shouldn't answer that…", they threw away what was left of their breakfast and went to work.

XxXxXxX

After a long, hard day of work for Cassie she was finally ready to sleep, even if it was on the road trip. She had helped Madame Truska, Rhamus Twobellies, and Gertha Teeth pack also, so there was a fair amount of stimulating conversation. When she was walking toward the van, a man in a red suit stepped in front of her.

"You must be Cassie.", she recognized the man as Larten Crepsley, this was the first time she saw him since the show a week ago.

"Yes, and you're Mr. Crepsley.", Cassie decided to be respectful. This was her new home after all.

"Yes, I am. Are you enjoying it here?", he sounded only halfway sincere, but maybe that was just the way he was.

"Yes, sir. Very much so.", she smiled at him.

"Well we are glad to have you, Cassandra.", he winked and was gone in an instant. Cassie laughed and shook her head. _Am I finally going insane?, _she thought.

Cassie went to the back of the bus and sat between Rebecca and Evra. Seeing him gave her a sudden burst of energy. After a few minutes, Cassie got bored and dug through her bag until she found her magazine. It was a typical teenage girly magazine, but Cassie was desperate for entertainment.

"What's that?", Rebecca asked.

"It's a pop culture magazine. You wanna look at it with me?", Cassie moved the small book between them. They read through all the gossip articles together and giggled about all of the male stars.

"Look Evra, he doesn't wear a shirt either.", Cassie teased. Evra mock laughed and smiled at her.

"Ha. Ha. That's hilarious. If I wanted to wear a shirt, I would. I just don't want to.", he stuck his tongue out at her. She made a face at him.

"Look at the mature conversation over there.", Darren laughed. Rebecca giggled and blushed. Cassie and Evra gave him the same glare. Darren held up his hands defensively.

"How do you keep up with all this?", Rebecca asked after they had put up the magazine.

"I don't.", Cassie replied. "Casey used to though. She was obsessed with this kind of stuff."

"So what are you obsessed with?", she asked.

Cassie thought for a moment. "Dinosaurs and British accents.", they both laughed. After about two hours, Rebecca and Cassie were slowly fading. Rebecca leaned against Darren until she fell asleep, and Cassie with Evra.

"Hey Evra.", Darren whispered.

"Yea?"

"Rebecca's sleeping against me."

"Yea, so?"

"I like it."

"Okay…good for you.", Evra was getting tired.

"Do you like it when Cassie sleeps against you?", Darren asked.

"Yea…"

Soon after that, Evra was asleep and Darren was left singing to himself.

**A/N: Okay, things will pick up soon, I'm just trying to get the little things in right now. Review if you like it please! Stayed up late to get this finished XD**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	5. Message

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited! It helps me write a lot XD**

***checks imaginary watch* Nope, still don't own anything but my OC…**

"Cassie, wake up. Cassie…", someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes.", they laughed. It was Evra.

"Come on Cassie. We're at a gas station, don't you want something to eat?", he asked.

Cassie groaned. She was hungry, but so very comfortable.

"Yea I guess.", she slowly pulled herself up and tried to get woken up.

_Did I really fall asleep on his shoulder?, _Cassie thought. She looked over at Rebecca and Darren. They were looking through something on a lime green camera. It looked a lot like her green camera…

"What are you guys doing?", Cassie asked, still not awake yet.

"Looking through your pictures.", Darren answered flatly.

"Why?", she asked.

"It was Darren's idea.", Rebecca said and laughed at something she was looking at.

"Okay…just don't delete anything.", Cassie had some really important pictures on there.

"We didn't. But we did take a few.", Darren smiled mischievously.

"I'm going to ignore that for now, but I'll get you.", Cassie said.

"Ooh! I'm so scared of the blonde girl!", he said dramatically.

"Well you know what? I will kick your…"

"STOP!", Rebecca yelled between them. "Stop bickering and let's get out of the van."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

They all filed out of the van and walked into the store. There weren't any other people inside, but the cashier's face was priceless. Cassie paid for an energy drink and a bag of cashews. Everyone else got waters and cokes. Cassie walked back to the van with her friends.

"So are we cool?", Darren asked. Cassie rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him.

"I guess so. But watch yourself.", they laughed.

Thank goodness the van had air conditioning. It wasn't very crowded up front, but four teenagers in the back seat go pretty crowded. Cassie opened up her energy drink and tried to get woken up. She was used to the taste, so she had no problem taking long gulps of it.

"What's that?", Evra asked.

"It's an energy drink.", Cassie replied. "You wanna try it?"

"Sure.", Cassie handed him the bottle. He took a big gulp like she did. He immediately started coughing.

"That's really strong.", Evra said between coughs. Cassie started patting him on the back.

"Yea, it is.", she laughed. Darren and Rebecca were snapping pictures through the whole occurrence. Evra handed the can back to Cassie.

"Had enough?", she asked.

"Yea, I'm good.", he laughed.

There was still a few hours to go until the Cirque reached their next spot. They were all talking, but Rebecca wasn't into it.

"Cassie, did you say you had a computer?", she asked.

"Sure do, why?", Cassie replied.

"I'm bored."

"Okay, we can watch a movie, some TV, play some games…?", Cassie waited for an answer.

"What movies do you have?"

"Avatar, Secondhand Lions, Toy Story…", but Cassie was cut off.

"TOY STORY! TOY STORY! PLEASE?", Darren was screaming like a fan girl.

"Uhm…okay…", Cassie clicked on the link and they all started watching.

Darren and Rebecca cheered on Buzz while Cassie and Evra cheered on Woody. Everyone loved the movie, and when it was over, they were almost to the new site.

Setting up everything went smoothly, and Cassie finally got to meet Evra's snake. She wasn't scared about things like that, it was birds and mice that she had a problem with.

There was a show tonight, so Rebecca and Cassie were hard at work getting everyone's costumes ready. Cassie had even offered to do Gertha's makeup, which she had not refused. When she was finished, she really looked like a princess. Gertha thanked her and said if she needed help with anything, just tell her.

When Cassie was back at the tent, Mr. Tall stopped by.

"Cassandra, when you are finished, please stop by my tent.", Cassie nodded and went back to work.

"I wonder what that's all about.", Rebecca stated.

"I don't know. I bet it's interesting though.", Cassie wondered.

After she finished her work, she headed over to Mr. Tall's tent. She had no idea what he wanted with her, but she couldn't possibly be in trouble already. Or could she?

"Hello Cassandra.", he said. "Please sit down." Cassie took a chair and greeted Mr. Tall.

"Good evening, Mr. Tall. You wanted to talk to me?", she asked.

"Oh, yes. Since we can't use you in the show, you will be working backstage. I was also wondering if you would like to welcome people when they enter and escort them out after the show.", he stated.

"That sounds great, what is my goal in greeting them?", she inquired.

"Make them feel safe, but also a little uneasy. We wouldn't want you scaring them all away before the show starts.", he chuckled.

"Excellent! Sounds like my kind of job.", Cassie giggled.

"Oh, and since you can be so - outspoken, if they say any comments that you take offensive, defend the Cirque all you want.", he winked at her, she got the message.

"Amazing! I better go get changed if I'm meeting people though.", she laughed and exited the tent.

_What to wear, what to wear…_Cassie thought. She pulled out her black skinny jeans, her favorite pants. Next she pulled out a low cut red top. To top it all off, her lime green converse. She looked herself over, pleased. Next she put on black eyeliner, enhanced her lashes, and put on the rest of her "face".

"Perfect.", she said to herself. After making her hair look a bit fluffier, she was finally ready to greet people. But, Cassie had to wait another half hour before people started showing up, so she began working again. Several performers complimented her taste, and Cassie was flattered. She never had this much affection before.

Cassie and Rebecca met up with Evra and Darren before the show. Darren complimented her outfit, then went with Rebecca to find Mr. Crepsley. Evra saw Cassie and was awestruck.

"My eyes are up here.", she giggled at his expression.

"Oh, yea, sorry. So you're going to be welcoming people?", he asked.

"Yep, and kicking them out after the show's over. So do you ever get nervous before you perform?", she asked.

"Not really. There's a split second that I do, but then I shake it off.", Evra added.

"I would be pretty nervous, I'm not much of a performer. I'm all talk.", Cassie giggled.

Evra nudged her arm. "Well you better get positioned at the door, it's almost time. I'll see you after the show."

"Alright, see ya! And don't forget to scare people.", she whispered. Evra laughed and watched her go.

Cassie made it to the door just in time to welcome the first audience members. They were two teenage boys, around her age, but didn't look to be the thrill-seeking type.

"Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak. Right through those doors, and have a seat. The show will start soon.", she greeted politely. The taller one gave her the up-down, but went inside.

_Creeper…_she thought.

She welcomed the rest of the people similar, putting more uneasy feeling as more started to show up. It was working, she could tell. After the show started, she slipped backstage to watch with Rebecca.

"Nice work, you made me get chills!", Rebecca said.

"Well thank you.", she laughed and reapplied her red lipstick.

The show was great, naturally, and pretty soon it was time to go back to her position. A few guys slipped their numbers to her. She threw them away after they were out of sight. Two of the last people to go were girls that looked a year or two younger than her, but thought that they were they best thing since sliced bread.

"What are you doing here anyway?", they asked. "You should be out in the real world being normal."

Cassie was already fuming. She did not like when people told her how she should live. But the girl continued.

"In my opinion, you're much too good to be hanging out with these _freaks_.", she finished, chomping away at her gum.

"Well," Cassie said very politely. "You can take that opinion and shove it right up your ass." Cassie put on a Cheshire Cat smile and tilted her head. "Goodbye."

The two girls were stunned, and without a word, left the building. After the last people left, Cassie slipped backstage. Rebecca was waiting for her, grinning ear to ear.

"What?", Cassie asked.

"I heard how you told off those girls. That was awesome!", Rebecca hugged her.

"Uh…thanks. How did you hear?", she asked.

"Oh, everyone heard! It was amazing!", they laughed and walked to the campfire.

"Well hey there Cass!", Alexander said and slung an arm around her shoulder. "I heard you out there, not bad. Not bad at all." Cassie laughed. Alexander handed her a plate.

"Eat up, another show tomorrow.", he went off to see Cormac. Cassie began to eat, and sat next to Rebecca. Then Darren and Evra joined them. The boys just stared at Cassie with smiles on their faces.

She looked at them. "What?", she asked.

No reply.

"This is getting uncomfortable, so please talk…", still no reply.

"Hello, earth to Darren and Evra…"

After a few seconds, Darren finally spoke up.

"I didn't know you had it in you to tell people off like that.", he said amused.

"Thanks…I guess.", she laughed.

"I was impressed, it was really funny too.", Evra said.

"Aw, thanks guys.", she went back to eating. After she was finished, Evra grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I wanna show you something.", he led her back into the woods until they reached a clearing. It was a quiet little meadow with soft green grass and daises sprouting up around the center. If you looked up, you could see the moon perfectly along with the bright white stars.

"It's so pretty…", Cassie said, looking around in awe.

"I thought you might like it.", Evra walked to the center of the meadow and laid down. Cassie followed.

"So do you like it here?", Evra asked.

"Yes, I love it.", Cassie sighed. A while passed before anyone said anything.

"Cassie, you're very pretty.", Evra said, looking at her face.

"Thanks, Evra.", she rolled over on her side, facing him. "And you're very dreamy…", she giggled and blushed.

"Thank you.", they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. They both leaned in and their lips met…

XxXxXxX

Rebecca and Cassie were jumping up and down in their tent. Cassie and Evra just got together, so Rebecca was one of the first told.

"That is so romantic!", she squealed in delight over the story.

"I know, it was so magical…", Cassie fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes.

"We really need some rest.", Rebecca laughed and made her way to her bed.

"Okay, let me shut off my computer and I'll be right there. When she reached her laptop, a funny thing appeared. A pop up notification said she had a new email message. Who would be emailing her? She opened the message and…

"Oh my God."

**A/N: Oh no, a cliffy! This author is evil! Oh, wait…hmm. I'll update soon, I promise! It'll go faster if you review though!**

**Also, I had to let Cassie tell someone off or she was going to start cussing at me! Ah! Review please!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	6. Quite A Destiny

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited! Sorry for the wait, had some trouble with this chapter, but here it is!**

**I don't own anything but my OC, but you probably already knew that. **

'One New Message From: David Thompson'

It was from Cassie's uncle. She hadn't heard from him in months. She opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear Cassie, I have just learned about the loss of your parents."

"Oh my God,", she said. "They're dead." With tears forming in her eyes, she kept reading.

"The authorities told me they didn't find your body in the fire, and several of your things were missing. I have recently moved from Queens to St. Louis. You are more than welcome to come live with me, since you are not quite an adult. I trust that you are alright because of your strong body and mental state. If you are reading this, please respond. We are all very worried about you. You have my phone number if you need us to come and get you.

We love you,

Uncle David, Aunt Carla, and your cousin Brian."

By the time she finished, Cassie was sobbing. Rebecca came to her side and pulled her into a hug. After reading the letter, Rebecca helped her crying friend to her feet. She grabbed the computer and helped Cassie to Mr. Tall's tent. He was already at the front waiting for her.

"What is the matter?", he asked. Inside his office, Mr. Crepsley and Alexander Ribs were inside talking about the next show. When they saw Cassie, they immediately went to her side. Rebecca explained the entire thing.

Alexander moved over to Cassie and put his arms around her shoulders, gently rocking her.

"Shh, shh…it's okay. Everything's going to be alright…", he said, trying to comfort her. After a while, she just laid against his chest, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Cormac led her out of the tent so that they could talk about the situation at hand.

Everyone was waiting outside with concerned looks on their faces. Evra stepped forward and hugged Cassie. He led her off to the side and sat down with her. After she had told him what happened, he sighed.

"Do you want to go live with your uncle?", he asked, with hurt in his voice.

"I don't want to, but I might have to. I have to go to school, get a job, and try to move on. But I want to stay here so bad.", Cassie began to tear up again. Then Mr. Tall emerged from the tent.

"We would like to see you now, Cassie.", he ushered her inside the tent. Alexander and Mr. Crepsley were still in there.

"We realize that the choice is yours," Mr. Tall continued. "So whether you reply or not is beyond us. But we will be near St. Louis in three months' time. Once we get there, you can make your decision."

Cassie nodded and walked out of the tent. She knew that she would have to make a decision, one that would change her whole life. Her mind accepted she would have to leave, but the whole rest of her was screaming not to go. For now, the best thing was to put it behind her and make the best of the three months.

"You okay?", Evra asked with concern. Cassie wiped her eyes and gave him a shaky smile.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm not making any decisions yet.", she finished.

"Okay.", he smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders. Little did she know that the next day would be more complicated.

XxXxXxX

A few hours later, Cassie woke up in a daze. Rebecca was gently shaking her.

"Cass? Oh good, you're awake.", she said. "Come on, you better get dressed. There's still a show tonight and we've got lots of work to do."

Cassie got dressed as quick as possible, then set off to work with Rebecca. Since everyone was so busy, no one had time to ask her questions. Cassie kind of liked it that way, mostly because it had become a very sensitive subject very fast.

However, that was not the most sensitive subject at hand. The occurrence that caused the most commotion was very peculiar. It was the appearance of a very strange car with the plate "DES-TINY".

"Oh no.", Rebecca said, peering out the window. "Whatever you do, don't go outside."

"Why?", Cassie asked.

"Because that's Mr. Tiny. No one likes to mess with him.", she said quickly.

"Oh. Um, okay.", Cassie got back to work. Shortly after their conversation, Mr. Tall opened the door.

"Cassandra. We have someone here who wants to see you.", he said. Cassie and Rebecca exchanged worried glances. Cassie decided to go with him, fearing the worst.

They reached the tent, and Cassie walked inside cautiously. Sitting in one of the chairs was a stocky bald man, who didn't look intimidating. But the air did seem to get colder as she walked…

"Hello Cassandra. What a beautiful name, Cassandra…please, take a seat.", he gestured politely.

"Thank you.", Cassie said proudly and sat down.

"Now, I understand that you have a very important decision to make. I'm sure it's quite a bother.", he smiled at her politely.

"Well, it's getting to be.", Cassie laughed nervously.

"Mr. Tall, please leave us for just a moment.", Mr. Tiny said. His expression then changed from polite to vaguely melancholy.

"Now, down to business. I'm sure that you hate making decisions, as most people do. But…have you ever wondered what it would be like if you didn't have to choose?", he clearly pronounced the last sentence.

"Oh, I wish.", Cassie slipped. _I didn't mean to say that, did I?, _she thought.

"Well then perhaps we can make a deal. I can promise you that you don't have to choose, and you will be happier than ever when it is over.", he tilted his head.

"Oh, well, that's very polite of you Mr. Tiny…but I'm afraid I'll have to make this decision on my own.", Cassie tried to be as polite as possible.

"I understand, very well. You seem very wise for your age, Cassandra. You have quite a destiny.", he said.

"Well thank you, but please call me Cassie.", she didn't see what was so bad about him.

"Well, in that case, I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Desmond Tiny, but everyone calls me Des."

_Des Tiny? Destiny? I have quite a destiny? What was he going to trade me? I'm glad I turned him down. Could he…No, that's impossible. No one can do that. Can they? This has to be a coincidence. It has to, right?_

"You may go now, Cassie." he caught her before she reached the door. "But if you change your mind on that proposal, please let me know." He winked at her, and breathless, Cassie ran out the door.

XxXxXxX

The three looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted wings. She had told her friends about what Mr. Tiny had said, and for once - they were actually speechless. Then, it ended with a flurry of questions.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Have you seen him again?"

"Are you going to agree to his offer?", they all said at the same time.

"Slow down! He didn't say anything else, I haven't seen him again, and I'm not going to agree to any offer.", Cassie explained.

"Good. He's bad news. He can control people's souls.", Evra said.

"Their destinies…", Darren added.

"He always gives me the chills. There's just something…off about him that I don't understand.", Rebecca furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Alright, well I've got to get back to work. Don't forget that we have a show tonight.", Cassie got up and began sorting through costumes again. Rebecca followed suit but the guys hung around.

Evra went over to Cassie and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I don't think he'll bother you anymore. That guy scares me to death.", Evra looked into her eyes.

"He made me feel coldly uncomfortable. I don't know what it was though.", Cassie said.

"Okay, I've got to get my work finished before the show. I'll see you later.", Evra kissed her, it was long and passionate.

"See ya.", Cassie said as he walked out the door. Darren followed after kissing Rebecca.

"Someone looks happy.", Cassie said to a beaming Rebecca. She didn't even notice she was smiling that huge until her friend said something.

"Oh. Well, ya know…", Rebecca shook her head playfully. Cassie laughed and got back to work. The day flew by, and it was time for the show already.

"Hey sexy!", Cassie said, standing behind Evra. He turned around and picked her up bride-style.

"Well hello.", he smiled at her. She giggled.

"Put me down please.", Cassie said, squirming.

"Why?"

"Because I have to go by the door.", she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's not good enough.", Evra pulled her into a kiss. Darren walked by them with Madam Octa in her cage.

"Alright lovebirds, back to work.", he said and kept walking. Cassie giggled and Evra put her down.

"I have to go, be scary!", she called to Evra.

"I'll try. Go be pretty!", he called back, laughing. She stuck her tongue out before turning the corner. Evra was still hung on the kiss…

The show went amazing, everything went right, and Cassie was feeling great. After she had eaten by the campfire, she walked with Evra to her tent. Upon request, their tents were now next to each other. They kissed and walked into separate doors.

Cassie immediately put on her pajamas and joined Rebecca in the back. Crawling into her hammock, she talked with Rebecca from across the room. After some mindless chatter, it got more serious.

"So, what are you going to choose?", Rebecca said, genuinely concerned.

"I-I don't know…"

**A/N: This took me a while to write, so please review!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	7. Air

**A/N: Okay, this took so long because my internet went out. Gone. It was all gone. Just got it back. You have no idea how frustrated I was. No web for a week. Not a happy camper. Hope this chappie makes up for it though.**

**I don't own anything but Cassie. Whoa, have I heard this before? XD**

"So I gotta question, do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like a Nato drum? Is my love your drug?"

"Darren…?", Cassie watched Darren dancing and singing to Ke$ha, earphones totally blocking out any sound from outside.

"Darren?", Cassie called a little louder. Cassie had finished work early and was looking for Evra. She never expected to find this.

"YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE IS MY DRU-", Darren turned to see a very shocked Cassie. He turned off the music and stood there awkwardly. He then tried to explain.

"Uhm…I was just…Well I…", Cassie was still staring at him, wide-eyed. Darren coughed nervously and Cassie shook her head.

"Do you know where Evra is?", she asked quickly.

"Yea, down by the creek down there.", he pointed behind him. They stood for a second, not meeting the other's eyes.

"Well, thanks. I'll see you later, I guess.", Cassie walked by him.

She found Evra sitting on a large rock by the creek. Still stunned from what she saw, Cassie sat down beside him.

"Hey. What's wrong?", he asked.

"Evra…I'm scared."

He looked at her and laughed.

"Was it 'Your Love Is My Drug' or 'Bulletproof'?", Evra laughed and put his head in his hands.

"Yea, the first one.", Cassie shuddered. She laughed and put her head on his shoulder. For the first time she was there, Cassie was bored.

"You done with your chores?", she asked.

"Yep. You?", Cassie nodded.

"Let's go back to camp and see what's up.", they both go up and began to walk, with Evra's arm slung around Cassie's shoulder.

When they got back to camp, mostly everyone had finished their daily work. Alexander emerged from his tent with a plastic baseball bat and a wiffle ball.

"Who wants to playyy?", he sang. After he gathered enough volunteers, they headed down to a meadow behind the campsite. After Cassie agreed, she ran with Rebecca to get jerseys and caps Cassie had in her bag.

"I. Love. This. Game.", Cassie said. Not only did Cassie excel at softball, she was extremely competitive.

"I could so take you.", Evra said, winking at her.

"Pssh. There's no way.", she countered. After a few minutes of this, they finally were ready to pick teams.

"Okay, I'm a team captain and Cormac will be a team captain.", Alexander said. Darren couldn't play (Cassie still didn't know why), so he sat on the branch of a tree and narrated with a microphone.

_Alright everybody! Welcome to the first ever Cirque Du Freak baseball game! Game…game…game…On team Ribs we have Cassie, Rebecca, Hans, Alexander, and Rhamus. On team Limbs we have Cormac, Evra, Gertha, Madam Truska, and Harkat! I'm your amazing scorekeeper slash umpire, DARREN SHAN!_

_And it appears that Team Limbs has the home field-meadow whatever advantage! Pitching for this team is Evra Von, with Cormac Limbs at first, Harkat covering second, Madam Truska at third and Gertha Teeth in the outfield! Catching for both teams this evening is the one and only Mr. Tall!_

_And here we go! First up is Number X? Okay, Number X Alexander Ribs! The first pitch is thrown it is a strike! Second pitch right down the middle, Alexander hits it down the third base line, bounces once, picked up by Madam Truska but the throw doesn't make it in time! A single for Alexander!_

_Up next is Rebecca! Oh, easy out you guys. Just scoot in now._

Rebecca gave Darren an evil glare.

_Here comes the pitch and it's a ball. 1-0 for Rebecca. Next pitch a strike, 1-1. Next pitch, oh and a fly ball out to left, drops right behind the infield! Alexander moves to second, now 2 runners in scoring position. _

_Coming up to the plate now is CASS-andra! She gets ready…the pitch is thrown…and she hits it right back up the middle! Only to be caught by Evra! Amazing! Out by her own boyfriend! Wow._

"SHUT UP KE$HA!", she yelled at Darren. He shut up. Cassie looked at Evra, who had a smug smile plastered on his face.

"I'll get you.", she mouthed and went back over to her team.

_So now we have one out in the top of the first inning, with Alexander on second and Rebecca on first. Up to the plate is Rhamus Twobellies! And Rebecca is caught to far from the bag at first for another out! We now have two outs and Rhamus is at the plate! Here comes the pitch, the hit, that ball is WAY over Gertha's head and two runs score! _

_Hans is up to the plate and a foul ball gives him one strike. Another foul, 0-2. The last pitch is a strike, and we're into the bottom of the inning. _

_On Team Ribs we have Alexander pitching, Rhamus playing first, Cassie playing second, Rebecca at third, and Hans is in the outfield - standing on his hands! _

The game after that continued, tied 3-2 in Team Ribs' favor. Evra was at first, about to steal. Two outs, and Cassie was ready for the throw.

_It all boils down to this! The game is on the line! Here comes the pitch…Evra goes for the steal…the throw down to second, and…OUT! EVRA'S OUT! CASSIE MADE THE TAG! THAT'S THE END OF THE GAME! TEAM RIBS WINS! This is Darren Shan, faithful announcer, signing out. _

Cassie helped Evra up from where he slid. He looked frustrated and she just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?", he asked, the frustrated look still on his face.

"Come here.", she said and kissed him.

_Cassie and Evra, stop making out on the field. It's disgusting. Seriously. Stop._

They stuck their tongues out at Darren. Rebecca was hugging him, giggling. They all started to walk back to camp.

"So…", Cassie started. "Who could 'so take me'?"

Evra glared at her playfully. Instead of answering, he took her into a low dip and held her in a kiss. When they parted for air, Evra lifted her up just as easily.

Cassie's face flushed red and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. By the time they sat down by the fire, the sun was already dropping below the horizon.

"It's probably gonna storm tonight.", Rhamus said, staring up at the sky.

"Eh. Just a tiny bit of rain.", Alexander said.

Cassie learned it was not a tiny bit of rain. Around ten minutes after that statement was made, a total downpour started. Cassie and Rebecca ate inside Evra and Darren's tent.

"My hair is soaked.", Rebecca said, trying to salvage her ponytail.

"MY hair is soaked.", Cassie said, also trying to fix her hair.

"My hair is soaked.", Darren said in a mock teenage girl voice.

"No, MY hair is soaked.", Evra imitated Cassie. The two girls glared at their boyfriends.

"We need music…", Rebecca hinted.

"Come on, we'll get my laptop and come back here.", Cassie said and led her out of the tent.

They tried their best not to get the expensive computer wet in a total downpour. It was difficult, especially since both of them were already soaked.

They ran into the tent and chose a song before their heads exploded. They decided on "No Air". Rebecca and Cassie started singing while Darren and Evra stared.

_If I should die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air…_

Cassie thought about the fire, having nowhere to go, and then finding the Cirque. If she lost it, she would be alone again.

_But how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe…._

Alone. Cassie had always braced herself for it, but the Cirque made her let her guard down. She felt safe, wanted, even loved here. This was her world now, and could she stand to be alone?

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. That's how I feel when I know you ain't there. It's no air, no air._

The Cirque. Evra. Rebecca and Darren. The show. This was her air. If she was taken away from it, how would she breathe? You can't breathe with no air.

**A/N: Hope you liked the mini songfic at the end! I'll update soon.**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	8. Secret

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It really helps me keep going, and I hope you like this chapter! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Darren Shan? … Darren Shan? … Not Darren Shan, but I own Cassie! **

Cassie and Rebecca were in their tent, working on the performer's outfits. Rebecca was sitting quietly by the sewing machine, watching Cassie put the costumes on the rack. She turned her head and looked at Rebecca.

"Something wrong?", she asked. Rebecca stood up, eye to eye with Cassie.

"I think you need to know something. Promise you won't get mad or scream or anything?", Rebecca asked her.

"I can't promise that, but if I do spaz out, I'll keep it quiet.", she reassured.

"Okay. The reason Darren can't do most of the stuff we do is because he's a half vampire.", Rebecca said the last few words very carefully, as if they were going to shatter.

Rebecca braced herself for the worst. Cassie looked at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Then, a fit of giggles came over.

"I'm just playing, I knew that already.", Cassie replied.

"What? Really? How?", Rebecca demanded.

"Evra. And I think Darren knows I know…", she said.

"Oh." Rebecca's facial expression changed from surprised to amused. "Well then that takes care of that."

As if on cue, Evra and Darren burst through the door. Rebecca and Cassie exchanged looks as if to say "Here we go."

"WE'RE HERE!", they screamed simultaneously. The girls rolled their eyes and went back to work.

"So…since we have a show tonight, shouldn't you guys be working?", Cassie asked.

"But why?", Evra asked, straight-faced.

"You're both in the show, correct?", she turned away from the rack and looked them over. Evra looked like he was about to laugh and Darren put on his best "surprised" face.

"WHOA! I AM? EVRA GUESS WHAT!", he turned to Evra. "I'M IN THE SHOW!"

"No. Way! Me. Too!", Rebecca huffed at Evra and Darren, then went into the back to get more material. Cassie sat down and decided to talk to the two boys in front of her.

"So what's new?", she asked.

"Oh yea, we came to tell you and Rebecca that my friend Ronnie's coming to town.", something shined in Darren's eyes, but Cassie couldn't put her finger on it…

"You'll like her, she's really nice.", Evra finished.

"Sounds cool. Do you guys not have work or something? Because over here we got tons.", Cassie asked.

"We finished pretty early. We got the rest of the day off before the show.", Darren smirked.

"Alright, let's go get lunch!", Rebecca said after putting light yellow fabric over one of the tables.

"YUMMY!", Cassie expressed.

"You are so strange!", Evra said, laughing. He put his arm around her waist and started walking towards the center of the tents.

"Strange, weird, any word you wanna use, it's fine with me.", she winked at him.

"I think I'll go with… different. Yes, definitely different.", he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"Awesome, I like it.", she smiled at him.

XxXxXxX

The show went amazing, Cassie didn't have to get an attitude with people (she did anyway though) and there were no hitches/glitches. The show ended by 1 in the morning, and fully awake, the four teens sat in a circle wondering what to do.

Rebecca was sitting cross-legged with Cassie's laptop in front of her. Her brows were furrowed as she was looking through the search engines to find something they could do in the area.

Darren was sitting next to Rebecca, looking at the screen with her. Every once in a while he would look up and stare at her dreamily. She would look at him, they would laugh, and they would keep looking.

Evra was lying down on the floor of their tent with his hands behind his head. His eyes were focused on Cassie, trying to figure out what the heck she was doing.

Cassie was laying on her back, with her hands in front of her face. It looked like she was counting on her fingers. Every few seconds a "hmm" or "pfft" would escape her lips.

"What are you doing?", Evra asked.

"Counting.", she replied coolly.

"Whatcha counting?"

"How long I've been here. It's around two months!", Cassie held up her fingers and made jazz hands.

"Doesn't feel that long…", Evra scooted closer and they drew their lips closer, closer…

"FOUND IT!", Darren screamed, pointing at the laptop. Evra groaned and turned his head to glare at the excited half-vampire.

"You guys wanna go swimming?", Rebecca asked.

"Yes! I love swimming! But I don't have a bathing suit…", Cassie replied.

"We can soo go shopping!", Rebecca ran over and sat by Cassie. "I'll have to get one too, so you have to come and tell me how it looks!"

"That's why I'm here!", Cassie laughed.

"Awesome! Let's go! You guys are coming too, come on!", Rebecca grabbed their hands and pulled them up. Evra and Darren pulled out swim trunks from their tent while Rebecca and Cassie were running towards the van.

When they reached it, Cassie insisted on driving (she remembered her license this time). A piece of paper was wedged into the windshield. Cassie picked it up and opened it. The note read:

_Have fun. Be back before work time._

_~Mr. Tall_

Cassie smiled. She could get used to that.

Evra and Darren sat in the back while Rebecca took the passenger seat. Rebecca and Cassie still had on their clothes from the show, they had a drawstring bag filled with towels and makeup remover.

"So where are we going?", Rebecca asked when Cassie turned away from the Cirque.

"We're going to find a Wal-Mart to buy bathing suits, then we're going to that indoor pool place."

"Do you know where you're going?", Darren asked. Cassie huffed.

"Not really, but town's that way," Cassie pointed in front of her. "So it's going to be up there somewhere."

"I'll bet you five bucks she'll get lost.", Evra said to Darren.

"I don't think she'll be totally lost, but I think it's going to take more than five minutes for her to find it."

"Hey!", Cassie said. "Put a little faith in your driver!"

"You got lost trying to find your own tent.", Evra said flatly. Cassie didn't reply. Darren laughed.

"Anyway, I say more than ten.", Evra said, putting out his hand.

"Deal.", Darren shook on the deal.

When Cassie got into town, she had no problem finding the large blue building with the smiley face. She whipped into a parking space, and grabbed her pocketbook. She looked to the back seat.

"You guys coming in with us?", Cassie asked. They both laughed.

"Shopping? With you and Rebecca? No way!", they were still laughing when Cassie shut the door.

"So Cass, how are we going to find a bathing suit that hides my tail?", Rebecca asked shyly.

"We can get one with a skirt on the bottom part. Besides, it's gonna make you look all curvy, Darren's going to worship you!", Cassie laughed.

After going through almost all of the racks of bathing suits, they finally found the perfect swimwear. Rebecca got a white and black polka dotted two piece with a skirt going just past her suit's end. Cassie went with a red two piece with black swirling patterns all across it.

After a little bit of searching, Cassie finally pulled into the indoor pool facility. She checked the clock. Six minutes.

"Ooh, you lost. You're gonna have to pay up, Evra.", Darren said as he got out of the car. Evra groaned and got out, looking at Cassie before he started shaking his head.

"What?", she asked.

"The one time. The ONE time.", he pulled her close and kissed her. They entered the building, hand in hand.

The boy behind the counter was small, looked a year or two younger than everyone, had black hair, a pale face, and seemed to be intimidated.

"H-Hi, um, can I help y-you?", he said.

"Yea, we've got four.", Cassie took out some money and the boy started typing into a computer. She noticed he kept glancing between Evra and Darren. After he told her the price, Cassie paid and they went through two large glass doors into a huge white room.

The pool was very large, heated, diving board, the whole nine yards. They were the only people there (apparently no one in this small town went swimming at 1:30 in the morning). Rebecca and Cassie went to change, then came out looking amazing.

Evra and Darren stripped their shirts off and immediately jumped in. Cassie and Rebecca took the stairs in. The water was warm and felt good running through Cassie's hair when she went under the first time. Cassie turned around and started floating on her back, when someone grabbed her hips.

"Hey.", Evra said.

"Hey.", Cassie laughed.

"That kid's face was priceless.", Evra grinned.

"It was hilarious!", Cassie straddled his waist and put her arms on his shoulders. He leaned in closer to her face.

"You look very hot in that bathing suit.", he said, barely above a whisper.

"Aww.", they started kissing in the middle of the pool.

_Evra and Cassie, for the last time, PLEASE get a room._

"What the…where did you get a microphone?", Cassie said when she saw Darren, arms propped on the side of the pool, holding a microphone.

_I found it._ And then Darren pulled Rebecca into a kiss.

For around half an hour, the gang was jumping off things into the pool, playing pool games, and making fun of how Darren swims. Then, they were mainly making out in the pool or just talking to each other.

When it was time to go, they got their stuff, thanked the boy in the lobby, and headed back to the Cirque. Once they got there, they said goodnight, and went off to bed. That night, Cassie had no problem having sweet dreams.

**A/N: Okay, so in the next chapter, we have a special guest star! It's Ronnie from One Freakish Love by StayBeautiful1! If you haven't read this, I highly recommend it. It has a great storyline, excellent detail, and LOVE!**

**I'll update soon, but reviews help time fly XD**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	9. Ronnie

**A/N: I worked really hard on this, so please review! **

**I still don't own anything, except for Cassie. StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie.**

Cassie woke up around nine. Apparently everyone let the teens sleep late because of their little after-party. Rebecca woke up soon after, looking around with half opened eyes.

"Good morning.", she said.

"Good morning.", Cassie replied and got out of bed, stretching her arms. The girls didn't even bother to change out of their tank tops and shorts to get breakfast. When they reached the fire, Evra and Darren were already eating.

"Look who decided to wake up!", Evra exclaimed. Cassie and Rebecca responded with dry laughs. Rebecca laid her head on Darren's shoulder and Cassie sat in Evra's lap.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Evra's neck and they started kissing. Discouraged that Darren didn't have a microphone right that second, he kissed Rebecca. When they pulled away, the girls went to get some food.

After they had all finished eating, they walked around for a while. Today they had been given the day off because of a 'special visitor' that was supposed to arrive soon. The guys would not stop talking about Ronnie, especially Darren.

"She's great. She understands what being a half-vampire is like, which is very refreshing. Really nice, not fake at all. And she's got these eyes that just bore into your soul and you want to tell her everything you've ever…"

"Don't get poetic.", Rebecca said flatly. Rebecca, already, did not like Ronnie. She seemed TOO perfect. She also caught Darren's interest, which did not sit well with Rebecca at all. Cassie could tell her friend was jealous, but it was only natural.

Around ten, the mysterious 'Ronnie' came to the Cirque. Escorted by Mr. Crepsley, she walked up to the fire wearing jeans, cowboy boots, and a red checkered shirt. Cassie sighed with relief, at least she was well dressed. There was also something familiar about her…

Most of the performers knew her, and welcomed her back warmly. Rebecca's greeting was more cold. Cassie introduced herself and complimented her outfit, she returned with a compliment about Cassie's hair. Cassie could really like Ronnie…

Pretty soon, the guys had to help work, leaving Ronnie, Cassie, and Rebecca alone. They started walking around the tents, lit by the overhanging lights.

"I remember you now! I saw you when I first came here, and you were selling stuff at the show!", Cassie exclaimed.

"Yea, that's right. I had to leave soon though. So what's the deal with you and Evra?", Ronnie nudged Cassie playfully.

"Well, we're together…", Cassie blushed.

"That's great!", Ronnie said. Rebecca looked at the two like she was trying to set them on fire. You could practically see her glowing green.

Cassie elbowed Rebecca. She sent her a look that said "Stop it right now." Hopefully Ronnie didn't notice that.

"So what do you like to do?", Cassie asked Ronnie.

"Well, I love music."

"That's awesome! I'm just a listener, I'm not very talented at that kind of thing. Softball is my stand-out talent though.", Cassie bragged.

"Yes, I actually did really well at music and writing songs before I became a half-vampire.", Ronnie looked kind of sad about that.

"Aw, well that's too bad.", Rebecca said harshly. Ronnie and Cassie pretended to ignore that comment.

"Yea, speaking of which," Cassie held her arm up to Ronnie's. "How does a half-vampire have a better tan than me, hmm?"

Ronnie laughed. She raised her arm, equal with Cassie's. "You're not that bad…never mind, you are REALLY white." They both laughed.

Cassie tried to avoid the Ronnie/Darren category, but it came up anyway. She knew Rebecca was going to be furious. However, it looked like they both enjoyed the story.

When Ronnie got to the part about the two girls in the front, Cassie laughed and interrupted.

"Yea…that was Casey. Sometimes she just can't help her self. Talk about no filter…", she shook her head.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn in early.", Rebecca got up and stomped back to her tent. Cassie promised she would be there in a few minutes.

"Sorry if I made her feel bad, I didn't think I said anything that would make her act like that.", Ronnie said, staring back at Rebecca.

"It's alright, she's just a little jealous. I'm sure she'll get over it.", Cassie replied. "So how long are you staying at the Cirque?"

"Just a few days, I wish I could stay longer.", Ronnie said.

"Me too, you're fun to hang around."

"Thanks, you too. And for the record, I love your style!", Ronnie complimented.

"Are you kidding? I love yours! You have no idea how long I could bag on random people's outfits.", Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Me too!", Ronnie exclaimed. "It's just some of them are just so bad…", they laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Nice talking to ya!", Cassie got up and started walking toward where Rebecca was.

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Cassie! Would you mind doing me a favor?", Cormac caught Cassie as she was going back to her tent.

"Sure, Cormac. What is it?", Cassie walked over to where she was working at the kitchen stand. She held out a list, grocery items scrawled across the paper.

"Could you pick up this stuff? I've got to get dinner ready.", Cormac gave her a hopeful smile. Cassie took the list.

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit. Tell Rebecca I'm running to the store, thanks!", and Cassie headed toward the car.

Going down the road, Cassie had turned on the radio to the van. Apparently the whole community was out and about, but not heavy traffic. Cassie was thinking about several things, mostly the decision she had to make in just a few weeks.

The red light ahead of her turned green. She started forward, seeing the store ahead of her. What she didn't see was the drunk, underage driver speeding up to the stoplight. As she crossed under it, tons of metal crashed into the van's side. Cassie felt her head connect with something hard for a split second, then everything went black.

**A/N: Ooh…intense! Review please, I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	10. What?

**A/N: There'll be more Ronnie in the following chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.**

_Beep, beep, beep. _

Cassie woke up to unfamiliar sounds. She tried to move, but it was like her body was glued to the bed. The bed. This wasn't her bed. Cassie could tell that she wasn't wearing her clothes. When she moved…

_Ow ow ow! Where am I? Is this my house? Is this a dream? Maybe if I open my eyes…A hospital? This is a hospital? _

Cassie's head was throbbing and she didn't know why. Other parts of her body were sore, but her head was killing her. A few minutes later, a nurse came in.

"Feeling any better Miss Thompson?", she asked politely. The woman was heavier set than some, with a round face and blonde hair pulled into a bun.

"My head hurts." Cassie said, still confused.

_How does she know my name?_

"I'll get you some medication, I've just got to check on another patient and then I'll be right there.", the nurse smiled at Cassie before she left the room.

Cassie looked around. She saw an IV, a heart monitor, and several tubes running out of her arms.

_I've never been in a hospital…have I?_

The nurse returned with a small bottle of pills, Cassie downed it quickly. The throbbing pain in her head immediately started to decrease.

"Thanks. I'm starting to feel better. What happened to me?", she asked.

"Well," the nurse stated. "You got in a car accident, and you had a minor head injury. Unfortunately, you have a small case of amnesia. It seems that you remember the basics, such as your name and family members. We called your uncle, he's driving all the way from St. Louis just to get you! He really does love you, and we'll let you go after a few days of monitoring. Now, you just take it easy and call me if you need anything.", she smiled and left.

_When did my uncle move to St. Louis? I hope he comes and gets me soon, what will St. Louis be like…_

Then, the window to the left of her bed swung open. People, they looked her age, started coming in. Two girls and two boys. They all looked sad, and their eyes were red from crying. One girl was dressed nicely and stood confidently. The other looked uneasy and her eyes were darting around the room. One boy had his hands in his pockets, brows furrowed. The other boy, was covered with scales…

_Who…?_

"Sorry we couldn't come see you earlier, doctors were swarming all over the place.", the scaled boy smiled at her and sat on the bed beside Cassie. She was about to scream for the nurse, but then the brown-haired girl spoke.

_Scream. Get the nurse. Do something._

"Are you feeling any better? You look really pale, or paler…", she chuckled and moved over towards the bed. The other two cautiously went forward. Cassie was confused and almost panicky, and apparently her eyes showed it.

"Something's wrong.", the blonde one started, "Cassie, are you alright?" The girl seemed genuinely concerned, but Cassie was confused.

"How do you know my name?", Cassie directed the question to all of them. Her eyes were darting back and forth to all of the confused faces staring at her.

"What do you mean?", the boy sitting on the bed said. His face was painted with concern and panic. Cassie almost felt guilty for the stranger.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"You…you don't know who I am?", he asked, and Cassie saw tears forming in his eyes. Somewhere deep inside her chest, she felt like pulling him close. But her arms were gone…they refused to move.

"Ronnie?", he turned and asked the tall, blonde girl.

"Don't worry Evra, I'll ask a doctor.", and Ronnie left the room.

The brown haired girl picked up Cassie's hand. Her hands were shaking, and Cassie felt the smallest twitch of remembrance, but nothing came to her mind.

"Cassie. It's me, Rebecca. Don't you remember me?", anxiety was building in the girl's tone. Cassie really wanted to say she remembered, but she couldn't.

_Where did these people come from? Do I know them? I couldn't have…_

"I'm sorry. I don't know who any of you are." All of their faces twisted with pain. The girl called Rebecca finally lost it. Tears were running down her face as she spoke.

"Cassie. You have to remember. This is not funny. It's me, Rebecca! Your best friend! You couldn't have forgotten! We thought you were dead, Cass…", Cassie was scared of this girl. She could tell that Rebecca was being serious. That was the part that scared her the most.

Ronnie entered the room. A grim expression covered her face. She chose her words carefully, trying not to upset anyone. However, she knew this wasn't possible.

"The doctor said it was amnesia. It should only last a few days.", Ronnie kept her eyes on Cassie.

"Well, that means we can take her home after she gets her memory back, right?", the boy in the back asked.

"You're not taking me anywhere.", Cassie spoke up. "My uncle will be here in just two days. He lives in St. Louis now, I'm leaving soon."

Evra's heart sank. Out of all the hurt he had ever experienced, this had to be the worst. He loved her, but now she wouldn't even care. The words "I'm leaving" just kept repeating over and over in his head. Tears were falling down his face, but he didn't have the willpower to stop.

"Y-You're leaving?", he asked, hoping she would say no.

"Yes. In two days. I can't wait to get out of here.", Cassie said, looking down at her hands.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

The boy who's name wasn't said heard a doctor and headed toward the window.

"We need to go, someone's coming.", Ronnie helped Rebecca over to the window, who was still crying, but kept her eyes on Cassie. After they had gone through, Evra was still sitting on the bed beside Cassie. He kept his eyes on her, watching carefully.

"Evra. We need to go, come on.", he pulled Evra by the arm over to the window. Finally, he snapped out of his trance, turned and jumped through.

Sure enough, a doctor walked through and began checking the monitors. He noticed that something was upsetting the girl, so he spoke.

"Are you feeling alright?", he asked.

"Yea…but there were these…", the doctor looked at her expectantly. "…never mind."

XxXxXxX

When the four teens reached the Cirque, they spread the news. Most of the people started crying, even Alexander and Rhamus started tearing up. Evra didn't talk to anyone, just went straight to his tent. And he broke down.

Ronnie and Darren delivered the news to Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall. Surprisingly, they were speechless. Mr. Crepsley started pacing, Mr. Tall kept his head down.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. C. She honestly doesn't remember any of this.", Ronnie was sad that her friend had forgotten her, even after meeting just the day prior.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do.", Mr. Tall said sadly. "Besides, it may be best that she goes with her uncle. She was very good at the Cirque, and we will miss her. You may go."

"Ronnie, Darren, your lessons will not take place tonight. Please do not worry over it, goodbye.", Mr. Crepsley said.

"How are we going to tell Evra and Rebecca?", Darren asked Ronnie. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think we should tell them when they're together. Maybe it won't hurt so much.", she suggested.

Darren nodded his head and went to get Rebecca. As he entered the tent, he found her sobbing over by Cassie's things. When she heard someone come in, she tried to wipe the tears away quickly.

"Oh, Darren, it's just you. Hey.", she said too quickly to be casual.

He took her hand and tried to comfort her.

"Come on, I have to tell you something.", Darren met her eyes, but wished he hadn't. They were filled with sad and worry.

Once they told them, Rebecca was sobbing and Evra was furious. He didn't want to give up on her. But what could he do? Whatever it was, he would have to figure it out in the next two days or Cassie would be gone forever.

**A/N: I know, you hate me. Happiness is later though! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	11. Floodgate

**A/N: This is mostly Cassie/Evra, but Ronnie's going to steal the stage next chapter ;) Sorry for the late update, had serious computer trouble.**

**I own only Cassie, and any other OC's I put in. StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie. **

Whispers. Cassie heard whispers all around her.

Fire…Cirque…Evra…Rebecca…Crash…

"AAHH!", Cassie woke up sweating, the sheets were twisted around her in a hundred different ways. She clapped her hands to her head, and started to groan from the sudden headache. A nurse immediately rushed in carrying pain medication.

Everything was a blur before Cassie fell asleep again. The pain medication made her amazingly drowsy, so she couldn't help but to fall back asleep. Soon, another dream came.

_Cassie was walking along through the tents with Ronnie. There were long walkways and strings of lights all around her. She thought it looked amazing, and very comforting._

"_So, what do you think about Mr. Tall?", Ronnie asked._

"_He seems really nice, nice enough to give me a home at the Cirque!", even saying it made Cassie feel better._

"_How about…let's say, Evra Von?" How did Cassie not see this coming? Dang, Ronnie was smooth. I glanced over to her, she was smiling, expecting an answer._

_Two can play at this game, Cassie thought. "He seems like an interesting person.", she stated. When she saw Ronnie's expression, she knew that they were both on the same page._

"_Cute?", Ronnie lightly nudged me and raised an eyebrow. How to answer this one? Lies wouldn't work. Hesitation, a bad move._

_Ronnie stood in front of the tent with her hands in her pockets. No escape._

"_Yeah.", Cassie answered truthfully. Apparently Ronnie had gotten what she wanted, so she spread her arms and showed Cassie her tent. Soon after, she left. Cassie was now hooked on Evra Von._

Cassie woke up from this dream as if there was no transition to consciousness at all. Then, a funny thing happened. The whispers turned into words…

Fire. Cirque. Evra. Rebecca. Darren. Ronnie. Home. Air.

"Oh no. What have I done?", Cassie found herself saying. When the memories flooded in, stained with the remembrance of what she had said in the hospital, Cassie felt like dying. She couldn't breathe.

XxXxXxX

Somewhere deep into the realms of the unknown, a certain controller of destiny watched. Lives and stories spun like yarn through the holes and loops of time, unstopped by anyone. He was paying special attention to four certain stories, however.

As Mr. Tiny watched the scene play out in front of him, he could only smile. A horrible crash, memories wiped out, hearts broken, and unwanted assistance given. _If only she had taken the deal…, _he thought. Suddenly, the images changed.

A girl's dream about her past. The floodgate of memories burst within her, consuming her every thought. It was almost as if her body was being constricted by realization. Then, the story had turned to her plotting to escape. To go back to the Cirque, and her never normal life.

"Oh. This won't do.", Mr. Tiny said grimly. With that, he disappeared into fate itself.

XxXxXxX

"Cassie, Cassie…", at first, Cassie thought it was Evra. Her eyes snapped open only to be disappointed. Standing in front of her, was her Uncle David.

_No. He's early, how? This can't happen! I can't leave! The Cirque didn't leave already, did they? No, Evra wouldn't leave me behind. I can't go to St. Louis. I can't!_

All of these things were screaming inside Cassie's head. But outside, she had a grimly surprised expression. She blinked, exhaled, but didn't say a word.

"Hey there, Cassie.", he started. "We were so worried about you! When we had heard what had happened, we hoped and prayed you were alright. But we don't have to talk about that right now. I'm just glad you're recovering." He smiled at her. Cassie didn't pay much attention, her thoughts were elsewhere.

"H-Hi. Uhm, you're early. Why?", Cassie said, maybe a little bit too fast.

"Well don't be glad to see me or anything! Just joking with you, traffic was cooperative, got a few days off work. That sort of stuff."

"Oh.", was the only thing Cassie could come up with. Her uncle started talking again, but Cassie didn't hear.

_I am such an idiot. How could I not remember? I can only imagine what they felt like…no, don't start crying. Stop it, stupid tears. This could blow your whole chance at getting back to the Cirque!_

"Oh, Cassie. I know you're upset about your parents and everything, but please don't cry.", her uncle said, trying to comfort her. Then, an idea struck Cassie.

"Uncle David! Okay, when I ran away, I found a, uhm, group home. And I have tons of friends there, so I really have to-"

"You remember everything!", he interrupted. "This is great! Let me go tell the doctor and you can tell me all about it when we leave today!" And with that he dashed out of the door.

Cassie lay in the hospital bed, speechless.

_Why didn't I stop him? Do I really, subconsciously maybe, want to go? No. Don't think like that. Of course I don't want to go. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to Rebecca, Darren, Evra, everyone! I love them, I love Evra. _

Cassie's eyes widened. She knew it was true, but she was so caught up in everything else, she realized…Cassie never told Evra she loved him. Cassie felt the tears shoot to her eyes. Then, the window flew open.

When Evra jumped through, Cassie was about to run to him. But he held his hands up and rushed over to her bed. Cassie noticed he was wearing her brown bag over his shoulder. When he got to her bed and saw her expression, he misread it and put a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't scream. Just let me explain.", Evra then said very quickly, "I know you, Cassie. I know you don't think you know me, but you do. I know you're afraid of birds, and you like to lay your head on my shoulder whenever we walk places. I know you couldn't park straight to save your life. I know you love clothes and loved working with Rebecca. I know you don't mind being called a fatty because you eat so much. I know you won't even go outside without your hair looking perfect. I know about your past, and you know about mine. But I don't know why you think I'm good enough for you. I love you, Cassie."

Evra slowly lowered his hand, hoping that she would remember. Tears were clouding Cassie's vision and her voice was shaky when she said…

"I love you Evra."

**A/N: I'll update soon!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	12. That Feeling

**A/N: Sorry guys, had more computer trouble. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough…**

"You remember!", Evra picked up Cassie and swung her around. When he put her down, Cassie stood a little shakily. Evra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, so their faces were touching.

"I was so scared, Cass. I thought you had forgotten everything. I thought you would be gone forever.", he said. Cassie started tearing up.

"I'm so sorry, I remember now. I feel so horrible.", she stated. Then, very quickly…

"We need to hurry though. My uncle wants to take me home today, and we have to get out of here before he comes back with the doctor." He handed her bag and she went behind the curtain to change. While she was putting clothes on, he asked her through the curtain.

"How are we going to explain this to your uncle?"

"We can leave a note or something.", she said, coming back from behind the curtain. Then, Ronnie jumped through the window.

"We gotta go, the van's waiting. Does she-?", but Ronnie knew from the look on Cassie's face that she had gotten her memory back. Cassie ran and hugged Ronnie tightly, she had missed her friend.

"I'm so happy you remember! Come on, we're all waiting.", Ronnie began to move towards the window.

"Wait," Cassie explained about her uncle. Ronnie took a hospital record by the bed and began writing on the back.

"I'm on it.", she started writing too fast for Cassie's eyes to follow. After a few seconds, Cassie saw a full page extended to her.

"Add a little something, so he'll think it's real.", Ronnie ordered. After scribbling her name and a comment at the bottom, Cassie left it on the bed. Just then, the door clicked and opened.

XxXxXxX

Walking into the room, David found it to be empty. Looking around, he feared the worst. He picked up the small note on the bed. It read:

_Dear David Thompson,_

_We are pleased to have Cassie employed at our fine facility. She is a great edition to our family, and we'll be sure to contact you soon. Please excuse our sudden departure, but (as you probably know) things are very rushed at the moment. _

_Thank you, _

_The ~~~~~~~ Foundation. _

_Thanks for the concern Uncle David, but they really need me at the foundation. I'll keep in touch!_

_*Your girl Cass : )_

David sighed. That girl just wouldn't stop. But he knew he would only find her if she wanted him to. However, he still tried to figure out what was scribbled before "Foundation."

XxXxXxX

Ronnie watched Cassie hug all of the performers outside the new site. She watched Cassie's eyes grow teary, and Evra never left her side. Sighing, Ronnie walked into the woods behind them. She found a small clearing and sat down.

"Are you okay?", someone asked from behind her. She turned around slowly, Darren was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yea.", she answered flatly. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I know you. And you're not okay.", he tried to flash her a smile.

"Would I be sitting out here alone if I was okay?", Ronnie shot him an annoyed glance. He scooted closer.

"Really. What's wrong?"

"Have you ever wanted someone you couldn't have? Darren, I know you don't feel the same way, but I love you.", Ronnie looked at him straight in the eyes. He faltered, looking down.

"Yea, that's what I thought.", she started to get up, but Darren grabbed her arm.

"Ronnie, I care about you, I really do. But I'm with Rebecca and…"

"Yea, I know how it goes.", Ronnie shot him a cold glare and walked into camp.

XxXxXxX

Seeing a very upset Ronnie, Cassie excused herself to go talk to her. Walking into her tent, she found Ronnie writing on a notepad, probably for song lyrics.

"Knock, knock. What's the matter?", Cassie walked in and sat beside Ronnie.

"Life sucks sometimes.", she replied without looking up.

"Oh, you mean him. On this I'm kind of torn. But no one said life was easy.", Cassie sighed. Ronnie put down her songbook.

"I just hate that feeling. When you confess the strongest feeling known to someone, and all they say is 'I care'. I know he's with Rebecca, and that's great, but he just can't act like we never had anything between us.", Ronnie was very close to tears.

"After all we've been through…", she trailed off. Cassie put a hand on her shoulder.

"There are two sides to everything," Cassie started. "Sometimes people have to choose a side. Sometimes people can't change, but they try. 'Sometimes' happens a lot. And sometimes you have to accept that."

Ronnie nodded and got to her feet. She felt a little better, but that deep set hurt was still there. It was comforting to know that she had support, so she walked out with Cassie to get something to eat.

Ronnie tried to avoid contact with Darren, but eventually he approached her. He walked up nervously and began to speak quickly.

"Ronnie, I'm really sorry. I do love you, but I'm not sure in the same way. I'm in a relationship, but we'll always have history together. So I just want to get the bad feelings out and be cool again."

Ronnie looked at him. He did look sincere, but Ronnie didn't want to give up that easily.

"Maybe sometimes we will be."

**A/N: I'll try to update soon! Also, coming up…Mr. Tiny arrives with a surprise visitor that may cause trouble between Cassie and Evra. GASP! Reviews make my computer work : )**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	13. Sparks

**A/N: Here's your chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Cassie and other OC's I throw in, StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie. **

Then, the day came when that car appeared again. Again, everyone tried to stay as far away as possible. Except this time, Mr. Tiny arrived with a young man. The boy was dressed in a black and purple suit, matching top hat, and had black straight hair.

"Do you remember our little plan?", Mr. Tiny whispered to the boy.

"Of course.", he answered smoothly. Mr. Tiny looked at him.

"Well I suppose you should, since your fate depends on it." and with that, walked into Mr. Tall's tent.

XxXxXxX

_Earlier that day…_

Cassie stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. It was good to be home. Rebecca hadn't woken up yet, so she tried to get dressed as quietly as possible.

Cassie rubbed her temples. She really hoped today was (dare she say it) average. Her head couldn't handle any more confusion. Cassie began to regret not taking any of that pain medication back at the hospital. As if on cue, Ronnie walked into the tent with a small white bottle.

"Cormac picked these up, she said you might need them.", Ronnie said and tossed her the pills.

"Yes, thank you! My head is killing me.", Cassie took one and walked out of the tent. After Ronnie and Cassie grabbed some food, they began talking.

"He said that?", Cassie asked.

"Yea. He did. And after he did all that, he just expected me to be okay with it.", Ronnie shook her head.

"The nerve.", Cassie replied. Evra and Darren walked up soon after. Ronnie shot him a glare, so Darren took a seat on the other side of the bench. Evra wrapped his arms around Cassie and leaned on her.

"I'm tired.", he said sleepily. Cassie laughed and ran her hands through his hair.

"You better wake up, you have a show tonight.", she smiled at him. He closed his eyes.

"Oh. Right. Awesome."

"Hey Cassie, Evra, Darren. Oh, and Ronnie.", Rebecca had woken up. Ronnie ignored her harshness.

Then, everybody heard strange, supernatural music floating towards the camp from down the road. It wasn't until a few minutes later when they saw the car.

"Get in the tent.", Evra urged Cassie. All of the teens got into Ronnie's tent and watched through the door at what was happening. Darren and Evra watched Mr. Tiny and another boy climb out of the car.

"What's going on?", Ronnie whispered from the back.

"Mr. Tiny's going into Mr. Tall's tent. And there's this other kid.", Darren answered.

"Other kid?", Rebecca asked.

Evra looked back at her. "Yea, he brought some guy with him."

XxXxXxX

"I think he would make a marvelous addition to the Cirque Du Freak.", Mr. Tiny said.

Mr. Tall looked to Alexander, both were unsure what to do. They both knew Mr. Tiny was up to something, but didn't know what. They were in a tough situation, and the only way out was to agree.

"I suppose we can see how it works out. He will be in the show tonight, and it will go from there.", Mr. Tall finished.

Alexander stood beside Mr. Tall, looking over the boy. He didn't seem alarmed to be there. The boy had on a black and purple suit, pale complexion, and what appeared to be deep purple eyes.

_Appropriate for a magician…,_Alexander thought. After Mr. Tiny had left, Mr. Tall led the young magician to where he would be staying…a tent beside Ronnie's. The extremely curious teenagers tried to stay casual.

"I hope you are pleased. Please make yourself at home, the show starts at midnight.", they heard Mr. Tall say and watched him leave the tent. Seeing Mr. Tiny had left, they all filed out of the tent.

"Okay, I guess we have to work now.", Rebecca said and kissed Darren before she left. Evra pulled Cassie over to him.

"I'll see you later, kay?", she said and kissed him. When she tried to pull away, he would just hold her face to his. She giggled and pulled back a few inches. He smiled at her.

"I missed that.", he said.

"I did too.", she sighed and looked into his eyes. Then, she remembered Ronnie was standing there.

"Maybe we should continue this later.", Evra suggested, reading her expression.

"Good idea, I'll see you after I get my work done.", Cassie hugged him and left with Ronnie.

"You guys are adorable.", Ronnie said. Cassie laughed, then looked back at the new tent.

"I wonder who that was…", she said.

"I don't know. We'll find out sooner or later though.", Ronnie said. The rest of the day dragged on and on until it was time for the show.

XxXxXxX

"Everyone, this is Malcolm Sparks. He will be in the show tonight, just before Evra's act.", Mr. Tall said, gesturing towards the new boy. He gave a small bow, then started introducing himself to the other performers individually.

Ronnie, Darren, Rebecca, Evra, and Cassie were all standing together, watching. They were all dressed for the show, but had some time before it was going to start.

"Hello. My name is Malcolm Sparks." the boy said. He reached for Cassie's hand. She tried to shake his, but he drew it closer to his lips. "And who do I have this pleasure of addressing?"

He was about to kiss her hand, but Cassie yanked it back. She intertwined her fingers with Evra's.

"I'm his girlfriend.", they all smirked. "But most people call me Cassie."

The boy was clearly thrown off guard. He gave a small nod, glanced at Evra, then left. Evra laughed and nudged Cassie. She looked at him innocently.

"Showtime!", Rhamus called. The group broke off, and went to their places. But Rebecca wasn't paying attention. Cassie stood in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Rebecca come on, we gotta go!" Snapping out of her trance, Rebecca followed Cassie.

XxXxXxX

Waiting for the show to start, Evra sat by the balcony. He saw Malcolm walk up, and laughed to himself.

"_I'm his girlfriend…", Cassie had said._

"Hello." The magician said. "I'm Malcolm."

Evra got up and shook his hand.

"Evra Von."

"Von what?" Like he didn't see that coming.

"Just Von.", he stated smoothly.

"Oh. And you're Cassandra's boyfriend?", Malcolm asked. Evra smiled.

"Yes. But call her Cassandra at your own risk."

"Oh, thank you. Well I should be going, good luck.", and Malcolm left. Evra stared after him.

_Is it just me or is there something funny about him? Hmm. He looked a little…ghostly. _

**A/N: Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! More reviews = another chapter by tonight. Yes, TONIGHT!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	14. Butter

**A/N: Since all of you awesome people reviewed, here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie. **

"I DON'T CARE!", Rebecca screamed. Cassie heard another crash. This had been going on for a solid six minutes.

"Rebecca, please. Calm down…", Darren tried to make her lower her voice. Even through the tent, Cassie knew Rebecca's face was twisted with anger.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT HER!", Rebecca had seen Darren and Ronnie hugging, but took it the wrong way.

"Darren. Listen. We're done. Through. Over. Now get out of my sight.", she said. Cassie decided to be scarce and walked to the campfire. Everyone else there had been listening, and shifted uncomfortably.

Darren walked out of her tent, head down. Rebecca slumped onto her hammock, then started sobbing. This was her first break up. She was angry at Darren, and at Ronnie, and at herself. How did she not see this before?

"Rebecca," Cassie called. She slowly walked through, eyeing the broken glass on the floor. Apparently she had thrown a vase at Darren.

"Hey." Rebecca said solemnly.

"You alright?", Cassie asked, sitting down by her friend.

"Yea. I should've ended it earlier. I knew it wasn't going to work out. Besides, there's other guys out there, right? Maybe I just haven't found Mr. Right yet.", Rebecca said.

"You will. I know breakups are hard, so take some time to calm down before you do anything, okay?", Cassie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea," Rebecca wiped her eyes, "Thanks Cass, it means a lot." Rebecca tried to smile, and Cassie gave her a small nod.

"You want me to stay?"

"No thanks, Cass. I need some time to think.", Rebecca smiled at Cassie and waved her hand for her to go. Cassie left the tent, and made her way back to the group. Evra had gone to talk to Darren, so she sat by Ronnie.

"I heard what happened, is she okay?", Ronnie asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"I think she'll be fine. She just needs some time to think.", Cassie replied, kicking dirt around with the tip of her shoe.

"I would try to help, but I feel like that's not such a great idea at the moment.", Ronnie chuckled, but there wasn't humor present.

"Good idea." Cassie agreed. Then the girls saw Malcolm walking up and grimaced.

"Drama, drama, drama…", Ronnie said. Cassie grunted in agreement.

"Hello, ladies. I understand that your friend is in distress.", he said in a thick, elegant accent.

"Yes. But we'd prefer not to bring that up.", Ronnie stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"My apologies. For what it's worth, I think all of the women here are just lovely."

"Hmm."

"Yea."

They were not in the mood for this kind of conversation. Still, he pushed on.

"Cassie, your hair shines in the moonlight so delicately. You are very beautiful. Perhaps we can take a walk this fine evening?", he stood up and held out his arm to her.

"Ooh, smooth as butter, Malcolm." Cassie said, and stood. She picked up her jacket and turned around. Looking back she said, "Butter makes you fat."

XxXxXxX

_Why isn't she falling for me yet? I've used all of my best material. Clearly I need to step up my game. I have to, or Mr. Tiny will take me out of his game. Quite a destiny my foot, she's a stubborn little pest. _

The frustrated magician paced back and forth in his tent. He had to get to this Cassie, or else he would be gone for good this time.

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to use magic on her…but what magic would even work in this situation? Why did Mr. Tiny give me this job, anyway? I guess in exchange for a soul, it's a pretty good deal. But to break up two lovers? This seems pointless to his "big plan". _

Frustrated and determined, Malcolm stormed out of the tent and into the dark.

XxXxXxX

Waking up had always been a struggle for Rebecca. Wrapped in the warm covers, she was prepared to stay there forever. But today, today was different. She almost jumped out of bed and instantly slapped on a smile.

"Feeling better?", asked a half-asleep Cassie.

"Yes, I feel great." Rebecca said, her eyes twinkling. She held up an outfit, yellow top with black skinny jeans.

"Does this look good?", she asked.

"Yea, I think it'd look great.", Cassie asked, still miffed.

"Awesome. I'll see ya later, hurry up and get dressed!", Rebecca poked Cassie in the ribs before exiting the tent.

"I'm going to need some serious coffee today." Cassie mumbled under her breath.

Rebecca had the urge to skip to the tent, but didn't. Seeing Cormac was there, she let herself in.

"Hey Cormac, can I ask you a favor?", Cormac turned around and greeted Rebecca.

"Oh hey. Sure, go ahead honey."

"Will you do my hair? I feel like feeling extravagant today.", for a split second, Cormac was suspicious, but let it go.

"You know I will. Sit down, I'll get started right now." Cormac grabbed a brush and started going through Rebecca's hair.

"Oh, and while I'm here, I need some advice. Some guy advice…"

**A/N: StayBeautiful1 made a deviantart picture of Evra and Cassie! It's uber cute, you have to go look at it right now! I put the link to it on my profile, so go view it and tell her how awesome you think it is! XD**

**I know it's short, the next chapter will be longer. Also, are you for Ronnie/Darren, Rebecca/Darren, Cassie/Evra, Cassie/Malcolm? Tell me in the reviews!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	15. Crushes, Crashes, Romances

**A/N: Thanks all you awesome reviewers!**

**Okay so I got Darren/Rebecca, Evra/Cassie, Darren/Ronnie, Rebecca/Malcolm, and even a Cassie/Malcolm! Thanks to everyone who submitted one!**

**Sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Cassie and Malcolm. StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie. **

"How do you find these?", Cassie giggled. She was in another meadow, with daises sprouting up everywhere. All of the stars shined bright above them. She loved places like this, and Evra seemed to have no trouble finding them.

Evra smiled at her and shrugged. Little did she know he spent hours trying to find this place. He was going to keep it that way too.

"You look very pretty tonight," he said, walking closer and taking her hand.

"Thank you.", Cassie replied, staring off deep into the distance.

"What's the matter?", he asked.

"There's just been a lot of drama lately. Not very settling, that's all.", she sank down and sat on the grass. Evra followed, and pulled Cassie in to sit in his lap.

"It'll pass. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that. Besides, I'm sure the worst is over already.", he rubbed her arms, trying to make her feel more at ease.

"I hope so.", Cassie sighed and leaned back on Evra's chest. She laughed, and lifted her head.

"Do you remember the first time we were in a meadow like this?", Cassie asked. Evra smiled.

"Of course I do."

"You kissed me," Cassie grinned. "It was amazing."

"Yes, it was. Again?", Evra laughed.

"Yes, again." They kissed for a while, then laid back on the cool grass.

"So is Darren alright?", Cassie asked, her thoughts fluttering back to the breakup.

"Oh. Well, he's more than fine…", Evra trailed off.

"What do you mean?", Cassie furrowed her brows and laid her head on her elbow to look at him. Evra didn't meet her eyes.

"Well, he's…Uhm…How do I say this?…Hmm…That shirt makes you look great.", he said, trying to avoid the question.

"Really? Thanks, I…hang on. I asked you a question, Evra Von. Now answer me.", Cassie said. Evra bit his lip and then looked up at her.

"From the way he was talking, he's probably already with Ronnie right now.", he chuckled a little. Cassie was speechless.

_What the? Is this good, bad, ugly? That's good that Ronnie and him are together. It might be bad between Rebecca and Ronnie. And it could get ugly mixed up in all that, _Cassie thought.

"I'm not even going to think about all of the _wonderful_ possibilities that's gonna cause.", she smiled, and Evra laughed.

"Let's go back.", Cassie suggested. Something twinkled in Evra's eye.

"Oh no you don't.", and he pulled Cassie down to kiss him. Cassie giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you.", they both said. Everything was perfect.

XxXxXxX

"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water…", Ronnie mumbled softly. She stared out at the river, each twinkling ripple under the dark sky. She was thinking about what she and Darren used to be, when he came up behind her.

"Hi." he said.

"Hello," Ronnie sighed. There was silence. Darren invited himself to sit by her. She turned her head the other way, and he began to talk.

"I remember the last time we were at a place like this.", Darren said.

"That was a long time ago.", Ronnie remarked.

"Yea. I still remember it perfectly though.", she looked at him. Tears clouded half of her vision, but she could still see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I do too." _Ha. He still has that affect on me. _

"I want it to be like it used to be." Darren said, still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Before any of this?" Ronnie looked around. "Me too." She lied.

"No, I mean when we were the ones out here kissing, talking, and being happy together," Ronnie was surprised at that, even though she had been wanting to hear it all along. "Ronnie, I've already said it once, but…you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ronnie was speechless. She wondered if she was dreaming, if this was some weird flash-back dream. But it wasn't. He leaned closer to her, until their lips were touching. After a second, all of the stops came out. This kiss was like no other they had before.

When they pulled back, both Darren and Ronnie had smiles on their faces. They sighed, and looked at each other for a while.

Then, Darren remembered something. His smile turned into a devious grin.

"Wanna race?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna lose?", Ronnie kissed him on the cheek before racing into the forest.

Then they were running, and nothing in the world could bother them. The thing is, they weren't even running towards camp. They were just running, and they didn't care where they were going, what was going on, or anything else of that matter.

Because they were with each other.

XxXxXxX

Rebecca was walking through the woods, following where she saw Malcolm go in.

_Tonight_, she thought, _I look perfect. I hope. He better talk to me, I'm hiking through a forest in heels. If only that magical little dreamboat would stop soon…_

Rebecca hoped that everything would go smoothly. She had gotten over Darren with super fast speed, or so she thought. With him out of her head, she had already had her eye on another performer. To her, he was perfect. Dark, mysterious, elegant, magical, well-dressed, polite, and he was really hot. Now all she had to do is find him…

Malcolm walked quickly, occasionally rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous, yes. But he was also frustrated. He had spent all night trying to woo that stubborn Cassie girl. She just wouldn't budge.

_If only Mr. Tiny had assigned me to that other girl…Rebecca was her name. But of course I can't make a move. If I did, it would compromise my whole assignment. And I know what that means…, _Malcolm shuddered at the thought.

He heard someone come up behind him. Malcolm half hoped it would be a wild boar. But when he turned around, he found something much prettier than a boar. There, standing before him, was Rebecca.

"Hi Malcolm," she said. He tried desperately not to blush. His violet eyes trailed up and down. She looked amazing.

"Why hello Rebecca.", he tipped his hat to her. "But why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that question.", she smiled. Rebecca thanked Cormac in her head.

Malcolm blinked. He was supposed to be smooth, suave, sweet…but was speechless. He tried not to stutter.

"Oh, I was just getting some air. Nothing to worry about.", his hands became clammy and he could feel his temperature rise.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll get some air with you.", she smiled at him and moved closer. Malcolm shifted his weight, then produced a small but nervous smile in her direction. The moonlight shone delicately on their feature's, and the proximity between them was shrinking.

"You look very beautiful.", he cursed himself for letting that slip.

"Thank you," Rebecca's eyes flashed with hope. Malcolm inched away from her, but she noticed. Her expressions turned from flattered to angry.

"Well if you don't want me here…", she began to walk away, but Malcolm grabbed her hand. The electric shock that went through them wasn't measurable. Malcolm sighed, then looked down.

"This would never work. You're a nice girl, very pretty, but we could never be."

"Why?", Rebecca asked (more commanded), tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm sorry. I can't.", he walked back through the forest, thinking. Rebecca was left sobbing softly in the woods.

This was not what she had planned.

XxXxXxX

Evra and Cassie were in a meadow when they heard it.

Ronnie and Darren had just stopped racing when they heard it.

Rebecca was beneath a thick canopy of trees when she heard it.

But when the crash was heard, Malcolm Sparks was nowhere to be found.

**A/N: Ooh, a little cliffhanger! What do you think it was? Review please!**

**Shout out to Cocopan and JessieShan for guessing the Rebecca/Malcolm moment! **

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	16. Oh, the DRAMA!

**A/N: Explanation at end of chapter. Please review!**

**I don't own anything but my OC's. The fierce, fabulous, awesomely patient StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

The couples rushed back to the site, first Ronnie and Darren, Cassie and Evra, Rebecca, then Malcolm. Rebecca saw Darren's fingers intertwined with another, then shot Ronnie a cold glare. Evra and Cassie exchanged worried glances, but Malcolm just looked downright nervous. Cormac was the first to acknowledge them.

"Everyone's fine. There was just a small explosion in the kitchen area, but Rhamus swears he was cooking everything perfectley. Thank goodness he wasn't near it!", she gave a small smile and went to find Alexander.

No one said anything for a while. They all just stood around awkwardly. Well, except for Ronnie and Cassie. The two never were the best at standing still. Soon, Cassie wrapped Evra's arms around her and Ronnie began swaying side to side (her hand still in Darren's). Rebecca and Malcolm tried to avoid eachother's glances. Desperate to end the awkwardness, Cassie spoke.

"Well, it's late. I think I'm going to start getting ready for bed. Anyone else?" Evra followed Cassie, then he was joined by Darren and Ronnie. Rebecca, however, stayed around watching with Malcolm.

"I'm sure it wasn't serious. A simple mistake, probably.", he said, trying to lighten her mood.

"Rhamus doesn't make mistakes." Rebecca didn't meet his eyes.

"My apologies, I meant no harm, truly. Are you to go to your tent alone?", he knew his little slip of kindness may have been fatal.

"Yes, soon I will.", Rebecca glanced over, only for a second, then focused her eyes back to the stars.

"May I escort you?" _What are you doing? You should not be wooing _her_!_, his head screamed. But his actions didn't stop. Before he knew it, his arm was offered to her. She looked at it, hesitated, then took it. They walked in silence until they reached the girls' tent.

"I bid you good night.", Malcolm said (adding a seductive smile). Rebecca was starstruck.

"Good night." She replied and stepped into the tent. Malcolm walked off, his head cursing and his heart singing.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie and Darren decided to walk around before seperating. Ronnie had her hand in Darren's pocket, and his arm was wrapped around Ronnie's waist. They talked about little things of the past (the better ones), and what would become of their future.

"It's really pretty. You know, out here in the open and every thing. Especially at night, with all the stars out.", Ronnie contemplated aloud.

"Mmhmm.", Darren said, his eyes fixed on Ronnie. She turned and giggled when she saw his face. They kissed, but Ronnie pulled away.

"Did you hear that?", she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Hear what?", Darren looked around. Ronnie turned her head and looked straight into the trees.

"That. You don't hear it? I think someone's out there...", she fearlessly started walking into the woods.

"Wait, Ronnie!", Darren called. Then, under his breath, "Here we go again..."

XxXxXxX

"Great, now I'm hearing bloody voices in my head!", Malcolm whispered roughly in the middle of the clearing. Apparently Mr. Tiny was "calling" him, and used it through a strange type of mind control. Malcolm looked around. He couldn't see anyone near, and he was in the woods, so he figured that it was safe to speak aloud (thus saving some sanity).

_Did you not think I would see you? Tsk-tsk. A dreadful mistake..._

"Wait! I can explain! I apologize, I let my emotions control my actions. My logic was twisted, and it won't happen again."

Ronnie and Darren watched from behind a line of trees. Why was Malcolm talking to himself? They didn't know, but they thought something was up.

_Very well. Young love, it is so tragic. I just hope for your sake that was the last time this ever happens._

Malcolm hung his head. It was his fault, and he had better heed Mr. Tiny's warning. Or else.

_It also appears that you are being watched. Remember, speak none of this to anyone._

Malcolm's head snapped up. He looked right in the direction that Ronnie and Darren were standing. Surprised, they ran off. Malcolm scowled, he had less time than he thought.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but that's all I can do on this computer (my laptop is fried)! I'll try to get it fixed asap!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	17. Break

**A/N: Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! Your comments are awesome, and they really keep me going. Thanks to the awesomely fierce StayBeautiful1, because without her, there wouldn't be a Ronnie in my story.**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

"BITCH!", Rebecca swung at Ronnie's head. Bewildered, Ronnie ducked out of the way in time. Rebecca screamed, frustrated, then pushed at Ronnie's shoulders. The unmoving body in front of her repelled Rebecca back.

Cassie, Evra, and Darren burst into the tent. Cassie's face scrunched in anger and confusion. She tried to create distance between Ronnie and Rebecca.

"What is going on?", Cassie demanded. The two girls were glaring at each other. Rebecca spoke first to Ronnie.

"You. Rebound. Bitch.", Rebecca shook her head. "You're worthless."

Ronnie laughed dryly and got closer to Rebecca's face. "Oh yea? Well who has the boyfriend?"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, while Ronnie just kept the smirk on her face. Ronnie turned to leave, but Rebecca spat on her, catching her right by her shoulder. Ronnie turned around sharply.

"OH HELL NO!", Ronnie slapped Rebecca hard across the face. Darren and Evra started pulling Ronnie out of the tent. Rebecca was knocked to the floor. Cassie started helping her up. She winced when she saw the large red mark across Rebecca's cheek.

"Okay, come on, we're gonna get you some ice.", Cassie lifted Rebecca to her feet and kept a hand clamped to her arm. No one asked what had happened (not in front of Ronnie or Rebecca), but everyone knew by lunch.

During the meal, Ronnie and Rebecca ate in separate tents. Ronnie insisted to have some alone time, so Darren sat with everyone at the benches. Cassie sighed and sat down by Evra.

"Aren't you gonna eat?", he asked. Cassie shook her head.

"Not hungry."

"That's a new one.", Evra flashed her a smile. Cassie couldn't help but grin. Darren sat silently, thinking. Then, Malcolm appeared. He had a funny way of doing that.

"Good evening everyone.", he said curtly. Then, he produced a bouquet of yellow roses out of nowhere.

"These are for you, Cassandr-Cassie.", Malcolm caught himself. He extended his hand towards her, indicating to her taking the flowers.

"Thank you Malcolm, yellow roses are my favorite. I don't know how you know that, but anyway…it still won't relieve all my stress.", Cassie was half flattered, half disturbed.

"Well how do you relieve stress?", Malcolm asked curiously. Evra chuckled and spoke directly to Malcolm.

"I got this one. First we go back to the tent that no one ever uses, then we-"

"EVRA!", Cassie's eyes widened. Evra glanced at her, then turned back to Malcolm.

"Anyway, after we…you know…"

"NO! HE DOESN'T KNOW! Now. Shut up. Please!" Evra and Darren started laughing at Cassie's bewildered expression. Finally she gave in and started giggling. Malcolm walked away huffing, wishing he knew a spell to stop blushing.

XxXxXxX

The weather was changing. The bright, green leaves on trees turning to gold and the vibrant grass turning chocolate and settling. Before she knew it, Cassie was packing for another moving day.

"Hey Cass.", Ronnie said. Cassie turned around and started talking to Ronnie. She kept away from discussions about the fight, fearing the worst.

Cassie had really hoped for some reason that Ronnie and Rebecca would put this behind them and move on. She knew that wasn't going to happen though. The trip was terrible because no one wanted to talk. When they stopped, Evra took Cassie's hand and pulled her behind one of the vans.

"You ok?", he asked. She ran her hand through her air.

"Yeah, bored I guess.", she replied. He moved closer and put his hand on the small of her back. They drew there lips closer, and began to kiss.

For Cassie, this was perfect. Her body rolling against Evra's, their lips together. She thought Evra had to be the _best_ kisser in the world. But, like somebody somewhere said, all good things must come to an end.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie was still very upset. Pretty pissed off, really. She just kept thinking about how unfair it was for Rebecca to talk to her like that. Darren met up with her outside her tent.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Pissed. But fine.", he took hold of her hand.

"Come on, I bet I know what'll cheer you up."

Darren led her back to his tent, keeping close to her. He hated when she got mad, but he loved the way her face scrunched up all cute. He smiled at her, and she attempted to smile back, but she was thinking.

When they got there, set up on a little table in the middle of the tent, was a huge piece of chocolate cake and two forks. Ronnie gasped.

"Is this for…? Really? Oh yeaaa!", She grabbed one of the forks and started eating. Darren was right behind her.

After a while they started talking, not about anything too serious. But they were sure good things were to come.

XxXxXxX

"Hello?", Cassie asked from the back of the tent. She was alone, unpacking the last of the costumes when she heard someone come in. Malcolm appeared in front of her.

"Need any help?", he asked politely.

"No thanks, I'm almost done.", Cassie said, indicating the clothes.

"No. Not _that _kind of help.", Malcolm drew closer to Cassie. She furrowed her brows, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Come here.", he ordered.

"No.", she pushed back on him, but he was surprisingly firm for someone so slender. He pushed her against the wall and forced his lips on hers. She shoved back at him with everything she had. He stumbled back, so she took her opportunity and backhanded him across the face.

Cassie screamed as loud as she could.

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter up soon, please review!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	18. 1st Rule of Fight Club

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I hope this chapter's worth it! Thank you so much to the awesome reviewers! You guys make my day!**

****This chapter contains spoilers from Tuck Everlasting, which I don't own. So if you don't want to read that part, when you see the XxXxXxX**, skip down to the sentence that starts with "No way…".**

**I don't own anything but my OC's. The one and only StayBeautiful1 owns the awesomeness that is Ronnie.**

"What if they're actually talking?"

Everyone gave Darren a look. Everyone knew that Evra and Malcolm hadn't been talking for twenty minutes. After Cassie had screamed, Ronnie was the first to get there. She knew immediately what had happened.

"Uh-oh…", was all she muttered. Rebecca came next, followed by Evra and Darren. Everyone looked at Evra. He saw Malcolm way too close to Cassie, she was backed up against the wall. Evra's expression turned from concern to rage.

"We need to talk.", was all he said before he stormed out of the tent. Malcolm reluctantly followed. And now, the others were sitting in silence, waiting for them to return.

Cassie had washed her mouth out, twice. Rebecca and Ronnie were sitting beside each other, but this small moment of peace didn't last long.

"I just can't see Malcolm doing that.", Rebecca thought aloud.

"Ha. You would…", Ronnie countered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Rebecca scoffed and turned her head.

Evra was the first to enter back into the tent. Cassie quickly got up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed, but it was strained.

"Are you okay?", Cassie asked. Evra sighed.

"My knuckles hurt." Ronnie choked on a laugh and Cassie gave away a small smile. Malcolm then walked - limped - into the tent. He had one black eye, a busted lip, and his cheek bone was broken.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?", Rebecca asked. Ronnie shot her a look that said 'What do you think, dumbass?'

"I, uhm…I fell on the way back from - talking. I fell quite a bit.", Malcolm stammered. Ronnie couldn't help but mumble…

"First rule of fight club, you do not tell anyone about fight club. Second rule of fight club…"

"Ronnie.", Darren warned. Ronnie gave him a cheesy smile. Malcolm clutched his ribs.

"I think I'll retire to my own tent now.", he hobbled out of the tent. Rebecca followed.

XxXxXxX

"_Winnie Foster, I will love you until the day I die!"_

"Aww!", the three girls exclaimed. 'Tuck Everlasting' was Cassie's favorite book and they had just made it into a movie. She knew what would happen, but this was Ronnie and Rebecca's first time watching it.

Rebecca took another handful of popcorn. They were all in pajamas, hair pulled up, sitting in front of the TV. Malcolm had gone to sleep, and no one knew what Darren and Evra were up to.

"She should drink the water.", Rebecca said.

"Hell yes, he's gorgeous! I wouldn't mind spending forever with him.", Ronnie agreed.

"He is one fine piece of cream cake…", Cassie commented.

"Mmmhmmm.", they all sighed. Cormac walked in and glanced at the TV.

"Hey girls! Uh, did any of you leave this back near the stage?", she held up a black book with a red apple on it.

" 'Twilight' ?", Rebecca asked.

"Never heard of it. Let us see it and we'll ask around.", Ronnie suggested. Cormac tossed the book to them and left. Cassie put it over to the side and started the movie again. Evra and Darren came next. They looked at the movie.

"Hey what's - oh. Chick flick! I'm out.", Evra kissed Cassie then went back out. Darren kept watching.

"Ew. He's right. Lame.", he walked out of the tent.

"Men.", Rebecca scoffed.

XxXxXxX **

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"YOU BROKE HIS HEART!", screams were heard from the girls' tent. They were all upset with Winnie's decision (hence the screaming).

"Whatever, maybe that's better.", Ronnie pointed to the book. Cassie flipped through the pages.

"No way.", she chuckled.

"What is it?", Rebecca asked. Cassie glanced at both of them.

"It's about vampire lovers…"

"You dirty liar. Let me see.", Ronnie held her hand out. Cassie handed it over.

"What the fudge? This is crap!", she threw the book back at Cassie. Catching it, she started reading more. Then, she started laughing hysterically.

"What? What does it say?", both Ronnie and Rebecca said. Cassie was struggling for air.

"It says…that…that…vampires…SPARKLE!", Cassie laughed. Rebecca cracked up. Ronnie stared, wide-eyed.

"I love glitter and all, but that's just whack."

"We have to tell Darren.", Rebecca suggested.

"Or Crepsley!", Ronnie exclaimed. Cassie laughed. Then, her ears perked up.

"Did you hear that?", she asked.

"Uhhh…no. If there was anything, I'm sure I would have though.", Ronnie answered.

"Anyway, let's go find the guys.", Rebecca grabbed Cassie's arm and started walking out the tent. Cassie gave a final glance around, then followed out.

XxXxXxX

"THAT'S CRAP!", Darren screamed, pointing at the book. Evra was clutching his stomach, laughing.

"According to Stephanie Meyer, it's the truth.", Cassie tapped the book.

"Bull. I could kick Edward Cullen's ass!", Darren scoffed.

"From what this says, _I _could kick his ass.", Rebecca laughed.

"Whatever, we gotta go to training anyway.", Darren and Ronnie left to find Mr. Crepsley. Rebecca left Evra and Cassie alone.

Evra walked over to Cassie and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, and they stood swaying back and forth for a while.

"Evra?"

"Mhm?"

"You have really pretty eyes.", Evra laughed.

"Yes, you've told me.", Cassie smiled.

"Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful.", he turned his head and kissed her just below her jaw. That made Cassie go crazy.

"Thank you.", she turned her head and started kissing him. Eventually she turned her whole body and wrapped her fingers in his hair. When they broke apart, Cassie pressed her cheek to his chest and draped her arms over his shoulders.

Cassie slowly drifted to sleep against his chest, feeling perfectly secure. Evra carried her to her hammock in the tent and gently laid her down. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her to sleep. Cassie had dreams about what tomorrow would bring, because tomorrow would be very special.

**A/N: Eh, not my best. Review please! It would make you insanely amazing if you review ;)**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	19. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Thank you to all of the awesome reviews! And now…chapter 19!**

**I don't own anything but my OC's. StayBeautiful1 owns the one and only Ronnie!**

_Today is a very special day, _thought Cassie. _No one even knows but me, but that doesn't matter. A year ago today, my life changed. On this day, I saw the love of my life. On this day, I lost everything. On this day, I said goodbye to my best friend. On this day, I became part of a family. _

Cassie yawned and stretched her arms out. She was already in a good mood. If anyone had told her a year ago that she would be living at a freak show and madly in love with a snake-boy, she would laugh it off. But it was true.

Cassie was only half present when she was getting ready. She wasn't just happy, she was glowing. Secretly, she walked over to her pillowcase. From inside it she pulled out a small slip of paper. It read:

**ADMIT ONE: Cirque Du Freak**

…**enjoy the show….**

Dressing in the same outfit she had on when she first saw the Cirque, Cassie left the tent. Evra was waiting for her outside.

"You look happy.", he said sleepily. He put an arm around her waist and started walking with her.

"Very happy.", Cassie was practically bouncing when she walked. Evra smiled, he loved to see the shine in her eyes like that.

"And why are you so happy?", he asked. She smiled at him.

"Just a good day.", she answered nonchalantly.

"Show tonight.", Evra said as they sat down.

"Yep.", Cassie scooted closer to him.

"Is it Valentine's Day?", Evra asked and raised an eyebrow. Cassie laughed.

"No, I just want to be close to you.", she winked at him. He chuckled.

"I'll figure it out."

"Go for it.", she laughed. Ronnie and Darren sat down across the table from them.

"For a 'I hate mornings' person, you sure are giddy.", Ronnie said to Cassie.

"It's a good day.", she replied. Ronnie nodded her head and got breakfast.

After they had all eaten, they separated to go do chores. Cassie's smile never faded all day. Even through laundry and ironing, she couldn't stop thinking of that one wonderful night. After lunch, everyone started getting ready for the show. Evra grabbed Cassie's hand.

"Wait, I have something I want to show you.", he smiled at her. She nodded her head.

They entered the theater where the show would take place. Evra led Cassie over to the third row back to the stage and made her stand there.

"Evra, what…?"

"Just wait.", he hopped onto the stage and looked at her.

"Do you know what this is?", he asked her. She thought for a moment, then…

"You remember.", Cassie smiled. Evra put his hands in his pockets.

"Exactly one year ago, this is where I first laid eyes on you.", he said. Cassie put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"So when I showed up at the Cirque, you pretended to never have seen me before?"

Evra smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It worked. And besides, you were pretty hard to miss.", he winked at her. Cassie looked around.

"This is perfect, thank you.", tears were coming to her eyes.

"But something's missing, right? I took care of that too.", Evra looked over to the side of the stage. From behind the curtain, a girl stepped out.

"CASEY!", Cassie ran up the stairs and tackled her best friend. Her face was lit up with a huge smile.

"How have you been? How did you get here?", Cassie asked. Casey laughed.

"Well, I got a call saying that you were here, and that if I wanted to come, my trip would be paid in full. I told my mom that I was going skiing with some friends, so I won't be leaving for a week.", Casey beamed at Cassie. Then, her expression turned to shock.

"But I didn't know that you were living with the Cirque Du Freak! You have to tell me all about it, and you can't leave anything out.", Casey crossed her arms.

"He didn't tell you?", Cassie pointed to Evra, who was walking over to them.

"Nope. Nothing.", Casey shook her head.

"I'll leave you two alone, the show won't start until tonight.", Evra started to leave, but Cassie turned him around.

"You are the best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for.", Evra smiled at her. "Thank you so much, I love you. I'll probably be showing her around the camp, so I'll see you soon." They kissed, a very emotion filled kiss. Cassie warmed Evra's heart every time she smiled. All those years of waiting were worth Cassie.

They pulled apart and Evra left Cassie and Casey to talk. When Cassie turned around, Casey's jaw was dropped.

"What?", she asked. Casey looked astonished.

"You and the snake-boy hooked up and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?", Casey smacked her on the arm.

"Wow. He really didn't tell you anything.", Cassie laughed. "Yes, me and Evra are together, and it's perfect." Cassie smiled and Casey laughed.

"I missed you so much! I won't be angry this time, but only because I didn't tell you about me and Bradley Donahue.", Casey smiled.

"BRADLEY DONAHUE? He's only the most wanted guy in all of our high school! Nice job, Case!"

They laughed and started talking about what happened after Cassie had disappeared. The authorities assumed that she had perished in the fire, and most people believed them. They didn't have a funeral for her though, due to assumption that she was still alive.

"Do you know who was really torn up about your going away?", Casey asked. Cassie shook her head.

"Tommy Wilson."

"Tommy? I loved him! He was so sweet, how's he doing?", Cassie asked. They talked like this for a while before Casey started pressing questions about life at the Cirque. She told her about her work, the food, entertainment, and all of the relationship drama.

"Drama! You can't escape it. Juicy though…", Casey winked at Cassie.

"You haven't changed a bit.", Cassie laughed.

"Neither have you honey. I bet you still don't put milk in your cheerios.", Casey raised an eyebrow.

"You remember? I haven't done that in a while.", Cassie laughed. "Come on, I've gotta introduce you to Ronnie and Rebecca."

Casey got to meet Rebecca first, they found her in the tent preparing costumes. She turned around and looked over Casey.

"You must be Casey," Rebecca smiled. "I've heard a lot about you." Casey looked over at Cassie.

"Better be all good.", Casey laughed. Rebecca smiled and nodded. After visiting with Rebecca for a while, Casey and Cass were walking around trying to find Ronnie.

"So, does Evra ever wear a shirt?", Casey asked curiously. Cassie giggled.

"Never." Casey's eyes widened.

"You lucky little biscuit! That boy has a set of abs, WASHBOARD material. Mmhm-hmm. I'm starting to get jealous of your little circus life you got going on.", Casey winked at Cassie. Then, Casey saw something _very_ strange.

"Whoa, who's that?", Casey asked. Cassie looked over to where Casey's eyes were adjusted.

"Oh my gosh…we need to go!"

**A/N: Please review! It makes the next chapter come super fast! **

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	20. Insurance Visit

**A/N: Thank you to all of the awesome reviews! Seriously, best readers ever! XD If you review even more, and even faster update is in the future!**

**Procrastinating artist: I love writing cliffhangers, can you tell? XD**

**I don't own anything but my OC's. This is starting to sound like the Head-On commercial…**

**I don't own Head-On.**

**The fabulous, out of this world StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

Casey stood in a trance as she watched the luxury car pull up. She could almost feel the world stop, as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. He climbed out of the car, with a sort of dark elegance dating back to Victorian times. He peeked over the dark rimmed glasses and stared straight into her eyes. Casey shivered and broke out of her daze.

"CASEY! I said come on!", Cassie was tugging her by her arm, desperately trying to get her to move. They ran to the girls' tent, Ronnie and Rebecca were looking through the window already.

"Who was that?", Casey asked blankly. Cassie glanced at her worriedly.

"Mr. Tiny.", Ronnie answered. Casey looked over to where she was standing.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ronnie.", she said holding out her hand to shake. Casey took it.

"Oh, hello. My name's Casey."

"Uhm, are you feeling okay or are you naturally ditzy?", Ronnie added some light humor. Casey managed a chuckle, still not all there.

"I just got this chill when that man drove up. He looked at me and -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he looked at you?", Rebecca asked, turning away from the window.

"Yes."

"Okay, here's the deal," Cassie started. "Mr. Tiny is said to control souls. Destinies, more like. Anyway, he's pretty evil. As in tears down cities for breakfast evil. It's a great idea to stay away from him. So by all means, stay away from him."

"I got it.", Casey nodded. Malcolm opened the door to the tent and stepped in. He looked almost smug.

"Mr. Tiny requests to see you, Cassandra, and your friend. Do not fret, for I will be joining you.", Malcolm smiled at the girls.

"Are you gay?", Casey asked. Cassie slapped her palm to her forehead. Rebecca tried not to show that she was laughing. Ronnie nodded in approval.

"I like her.", Ronnie said. Malcolm looked way out of his comfort zone.

"Uhh, no. No I am not. Truth of the matter is that I actually am very interested in courting one of the ladies in this tent.", he finished, putting his hands behind his back.

"Oh. I could've sworn you were. My bad, nice hat.", Casey strode out of the tent. Cassie shook her head and followed. Malcolm wasn't far behind.

Walking to Mr. Tall's tent was very nerve-wracking. Casey leaned over to whisper in Cassie's ear.

"I thought you said it was a great idea to stay away from this joker!" Cassie glanced at her, then over to the side.

"It is. This is bad, very bad."

Mr. Tiny was seated by Mr. Tall's desk. And, as usual, Mr. Tall and Alexander were standing over to the left. Cassie felt much better since Alexander was there, he and Cormac had become her parents over the last twelve months. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and gave her the okay to sit down.

"Cassandra, Casey. What a pleasure it is to see you both.", Mr. Tiny smiled, his hands resting on top of a shiny black cane.

"Hello."

"Evening."

"Now," He turned to Mr. Tall and Alexander. "If you gentlemen don't mind, I'd like to have a word with the children alone. It won't be but a moment."

They had no choice but to leave, but again they were right outside the door. Cassie and Casey were afraid to look away from Mr. Tiny, because they didn't know the consequences. Malcolm stood between the two girls' chairs.

"Casey, how are you liking the Cirque?", Mr. Tiny asked, still smiling. Casey shifted uncomfortably.

"It seems pleasant.", she thought that was a safe choice of words. Mr. Tiny nodded.

"Malcolm, thank you for escorting these fine ladies into my presence. Don't you have a job to do?", his sweet expression turned to a glare. Malcolm took the hint and left.

"Cassie, are you aware of insurance?", he raised an eyebrow. Cassie nodded, but her brows furrowed.

"Then you might understand this."

And then there was darkness.

XxXxXxX

"Well they couldn't have left! You said you were outside the door the whole time!", Evra ran a hand through his hair. Alexander put his hands on Evra's shoulders.

"Evra, calm down. We'll find her."

"What did Mr. Tiny say?", ever since Cassie and Casey had vanished earlier that day, Evra had been panicking nonstop.

"All he said was 'Good luck.' and then he left.", Alexander was trying to keep cool, mostly because everyone else was fretting.

"Where could she be? She can't be far, right?"

"Evra, I'm sorry. I don't know.", Alexander sighed. Evra shook his head and stormed off to his tent.

XxXxXxX

"What are you talking about? She just disappeared?", Ronnie was furious. She stared at Mr. Crepsley, waiting for a response.

"To my understanding, yes."

"No. She can't just disappear. People don't just disappear!", Ronnie was screaming now. She hated Mr. Tiny. Darren ran into the tent, and immediately started asking questions.

"Where is she? I leave for five minutes and when I come back, everyone's freaking out.", Darren looked back and forth from Ronnie to Mr. Crepsley.

"We do not know where Cassie is. Mr. Tiny is infamous for this sort of foolery, and -"

"Foolery? Mr. C, this isn't just foolery! You can't just make someone disappear from the face of the earth!", Ronnie clenched her fists and ran out into the night.

XxXxXxX

"I don't know anything!", Malcolm screamed. Rebecca just stared at him with a cold glare.

"You must know something. You are Mr. Tiny's - assistant - in a way.", she never raised her voice.

"I swear to you, I have no knowledge on this. Do you not believe that I would tell you, even if I did?", Malcolm asked pleadingly. Tears sprung in Rebecca's eyes.

"Find a way to get her back.", Rebecca left the tent without another word.

XxXxXxX

Evra laid in his hammock, gently rocking back and forth. He wasn't performing tonight, he needed time to think. He looked at the gold band twirling in between his fingers. This was all that was left of the last time Mr. Tiny played one of his tricks.

"I already lost her once.", he said aloud, not to anyone particular.

Evra thought back to the first time he saw Cassie…

"_Hey Evra, you ready?", Darren asked. Evra nodded, looking out from the balcony over the audience. It was the usual bunch, mostly adults, a few teenagers that probably snuck out. He spotted two girls in the front, about his age. That wasn't very normal. They were laughing, one had the prettiest smile…_

"_Well, I gotta go. Better go find Crepsley before I get scolded.", Darren left and Evra was thinking…_

It had been a year. Already. It felt like only a few days had passed. She was gone - again. Would she ever come back? He didn't know. Evra sighed and threw his head back, closing his eyes.

"Evra?"

His head snapped up to hear that familiar voice. Evra turned toward the door and - there she was. Cassie was covered with blood from head to toe. Her face was smeared with the crimson substance, her clothes torn and hair matted. He ran over to her.

"Cassie, we have to get you to a hospital.", he pulled her into a tight embrace. She turned her head up, those emerald eyes burning with emotion.

"Evra, it's not my blood."


	21. The Months Passed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So, here it is!**

**I don't own ANYTHING but my OC's. The uber talented StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie.**

"Sh, it's okay. Just breathe, now tell me what happened.", Evra was still hugging her tightly, he could feel her body gently rocking with sobs.

"I woke up in the middle of the woods and Casey was dead.", Cassie had a hard time speaking, her breathing was uneven and her voice was shaking. "They cut her open, and they made me watch."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know, I didn't see their faces. Evra, I don't want to talk about it anymore.", she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He nodded his head.

"Okay, that's fine. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He led her to the shower where she changed clothes and got the blood off of her. She was still light headed, so Evra carried her to the couch in the main tent.

"You wanna watch a movie?", he asked. Cassie was very fragile right now, and he didn't want to push her for anymore information. Cassie picked _Peter Pan, _it had been her favorite ever since she was five.

Evra started the movie on the small TV set, and laid down with Cassie. He wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe. When she was watching the movie, tears rolled silently down her face. Evra kissed her face and her neck, wanting to help her.

When the show ended, everyone was ecstatic over Cassie being back. Evra tried to tell them to calm down, but no one took notice. They did hold back most of their questions though.

"Cassie! Are you okay? We were so worried! Do not ever scare me like that again!", Ronnie ran up and hugged Cassie tightly. Cassie gave her a small smile, but still wasn't feeling great. The same thing happened with most of the other performers, except for Evra.

"Come on, Darren's got vampire training so you can sleep in my hammock tonight. I promise I won't let anything happen to you.", Evra knew that leaving Cassie alone was not an option. She could walk upright now, but still leaned on Evra for support.

The air was getting colder every night. October was almost upon them, and the days were flying by. This was just a sample of some of Cassie's lighter thoughts. When they entered the tent, Cassie immediately felt better.

"Go on, lay down. I'll be right here the whole time, okay?", Evra pulled the blanket over Cassie and sat down in front of the hammock.

"You have to sleep too.", Cassie said, leaning over to look him in the eyes.

"I'll be fine, just rest, you need it more than I do.", Evra smiled at her reassuringly. Cassie nodded half-heartedly and laid her head down. She fell asleep instantly.

XxXxXxX

"_Casey? Where are you?", Cassie was running through the forest, searching everywhere for her friend. They had suddenly appeared in the forest, only to be separated. She had fought off the dark figures holding her back, and now she searched for Casey. _

"_AAAHHHH!", a bloodcurdling scream came from in front of Cassie. She ran towards it, to find Casey tied to a large stump, a long cut in her stomach. _

_Cassie threw herself at the one with the knife. She knocked it out of their hand but she was soon overwhelmed when about four others grabbed her. She fought until she couldn't see. _

_Next thing she knew, she was tied next to Casey. Casey had multiple cuts everywhere, and was breathing very slowly. _

"_Casey, I'm so sorry.", Cassie told her friend in a raspy voice. Sobs jerked her body in every direction. She watched as a single dark figure came closer, then slid the knife across Casey's throat. _

_Cassie screamed. She cursed. She cried. She kicked. She tried to break free. But she couldn't. She noticed that the figures were talking, and then one came closer to her this time with the blade. _

_The body lifted the knife high above it's head, then swung down with a brute force. Instead of Cassie's flesh, it cut the ropes binding her. She took the opportunity immediately and ran for her life. _

_Cassie had no idea where she was going. Her only guide was a faint light, deep into the distance. After running until she felt her lungs would explode, she broke down to the ground. Crawling along the forest floor, she finally reached that light. _

_The streetlamp on the road hovered above the sign that read 'Canyon Trail Road'. That was where the showroom was. The showroom was where they were having the Cirque. She walked along that road for what seemed like hours. Seeing the old building, she began to run again. _

_Not caring about how she looked, Cassie went straight to Evra's tent. The last thought that flashed through her mind before she opened the door was - _

"_It could've been me."_

XxXxXxX

"Cassie…Cassie…"

Cassie opened her eyes slowly. She saw Evra standing over her, like her guardian angel sent from above.

"Hey gorgeous, you hungry?", he asked. Cassie nodded her head. He promised to be right back, returning with a plate full of eggs.

"Thanks babe.", she muttered, still not awake. He sat by her on the hammock, keeping an arm around her waist. Evra started drifting off, and Cassie noticed.

"You need to sleep.", she gently pushed his shoulders back onto the hammock. He started to argue, but then she said -

"It's okay, I'll be right here.", she smiled at him and he gave in. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep. He still had Cassie's hand in his, and she was gently kissing it. She remembered her mother had done that when she was a baby to calm her down.

Cassie thought back to the good times with her mom. She had had a rough childhood, since her grandpa had left when her mother was only a few years old. Granted, they were very rare heartwarming times, but nonetheless there. Thinking of her mother watching down on her, she started to pray to her.

_Mama, _

_I know you watched me grow up, _

_And only want what's best for me_

_And I think I've found the answer to your prayers…_

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should._

_He is good, so good_

_He makes promises he keeps_

_No, he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me…_

XxXxXxX

Months passed. The hurt started to go away. Cassie was returning to her not-so-normal self. No one dared mention what happened, because no one liked to see that girl in pain. Fall, then winter, both passed and before she knew it, Cassie was about to turn nineteen.

"You're turning nineteen in TWO days? And you didn't tell me?", Ronnie shook Cassie until she woke up. Cassie glanced at the clock.

"You woke me up thirty minutes early just to tell me that?", Cassie just rolled her eyes and dropped her head back onto the pillow.

"Hello, WHY?", Ronnie crouched down right to Cassie's ear. Cassie turned her head to glare at Ronnie.

"I've never been into recognition for getting older.", Cassie answered.

"What about your sweet sixteen?", Ronnie crossed her arms.

"Didn't have one."

"WHAT? Okay, that's all I need to know.", Ronnie smiled. Cassie's head snapped up.

_Oh God, _Cassie thought. _Doesn't she say that every time she's up to something?_

"No! Ronnie, wait!", but she was already gone. Cassie moaned and buried her face in the pillow. This was not good.

**A/N: More reviews, faster update! Tell me what you think!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	22. Birthday

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late, but I hope it's worth it!**

**I don't own anything but my OC's, the wondrous StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"Moving day.", Cormac said, sitting down at the bench. Ronnie nodded, looking eager. Cormac glanced down at her food, then back at her.

"What is it?" Ronnie smiled.

"It's Cassie's birthday. In two days. AND she said she's never had a sweet sixteen!" Cormac leaned forward a little.

"So what did you have in mind?"

XxXxXxX

"Alexander?", Evra walked into the tent and saw him packing his things. Alexander turned around.

"Hey Evra, what's up?", he asked. Evra looked out the door to make sure no one was there, then turned back around.

"I need some advice."

"Okay, go ahead." Evra sighed.

"Well, it's Cassie's birthday in two days. I want to do something really special for her. I've already got something in mind, and I'm sure I want to do it, but I don't know how she'll take it."

Alexander looked confused.

"What is it?"

XxXxXxX

Evra found Cassie at the back of the van, loading her things into it. He grabbed her arm and led her over to the side, so no one could see them. He pressed his lips to hers, Cassie giggled.

"Well hello to you too." Evra grinned at her.

"So, anything you want to tell me?", he raised an eyebrow. Cassie tilted her head.

"No…should I?" Evra smiled and kissed her again. Cassie smiled.

"Was that relevant to the question?", she giggled.

"No, I just like doing that. You mean to tell me that you're not going to tell your own boyfriend about your birthday? Hm?", Evra got closer to Cassie. She grinned and looked down innocently.

"Uhm…"

"Yea, that's what I thought. You sly fox, you." Cassie pressed her lips to Evra's, the couple didn't see Rhamus round the corner.

"Come on, you two. Time to go.", he shook his head and got into the van. Cassie laughed. Evra slid his arm around her waist and led her up the steps. Alexander winked at Evra before starting the car.

XxXxXxX

!

Cassie jumped to consciousness, falling out of her hammock in the process. She rubbed her forehead, and looked up to see Ronnie.

"Is that an air horn?", she asked. Ronnie nodded.

"Yep! Rise and shine birthday girl!", Ronnie helped Cassie to her feet and gently shoved her in the direction of her clothes.

"Get ready! I'll see you outside!", and she left the tent.

"How did she even get an air horn?", Cassie muttered before picking out her outfit.

After she was dressed, Cassie opened the door to the tent. Evra was standing beside it, waiting for her to come out. She laced her fingers through his, and they started walking.

"Happy Birthday.", he said nonchalantly.

"Thank you.", she had a smirk painted on her face.

"What is it?", he smiled at her.

"I'm just trying to think of what Ronnie has planned.", Cassie giggled. Evra nudged her side.

"I'd watch out. You know how crafty she can be." They walked up to one of the benches and sat down. Cassie was about to get her breakfast when Rhamus set a plate down in front of her. Cassie's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Your favorite, one bacon omelette with strawberries to the side.", he smiled at her. Cassie stood up and gave him a hug. He laughed and went back to the kitchen. Cassie dug into it, savoring every bite of it.

"You want a piece?", Cassie asked Evra.

"Sure." Cassie picked up a piece with her fork and fed it to Evra. He winked at her.

"AWWW, you guys are so sweet!", Ronnie laughed. She and Darren sat down across from Cassie and Evra. Ronnie pulled out a purple birthday hat from behind her back. With lightning fast speed, it was on Cassie.

"You're wearing this, all day.", Ronnie ordered.

"Even during the show?", Cassie asked. Ronnie nodded.

"I'll be right back, I think I left something in Darren's tent.", and Ronnie was gone.

XxXxXxX

"I HAVE TO TELL!", Ronnie had seen Evra's gift to Cassie, and immediately started freaking out. Evra shook his head.

"You won't. You'll ruin it if you do.", he warned. Ronnie started jumping up and down.

"But I can't keep this a secret!"

"You better. Now don't tell anyone, not even Darren. Got it?" Ronnie nodded her head furiously. She knew she couldn't, but she HAD to tell.

XxXxXxX

"Look what I got you!", Rebecca ran over to Cassie. The show was about to start, so Cassie was already standing by the door. Rebecca stuck out a tub of 'Death by Chocolate' ice cream. In big, bold letters across the front was "Cassie's Stress Reliever."

Cassie screamed and tackled Rebecca. She loved how everyone was giving her food (her favorite!) for her birthday. And this ice cream, was heaven to Cassie.

"You're welcome! I've gotta go, but I'll see you after they're done. Oh, and Alexander and Cormac said they'll give you your present after the show." Cassie waved as Rebecca disappeared around the corner.

Cassie took the spoon off of the top of the tub. She slid down the wall, scooping out ice cream. When people started coming in, she barely took notice. She muttered a few words, then went back to her personal oasis of delight. Even a few people told her happy birthday.

After the show was over, Evra met Cassie where she was telling people to leave. Ignoring all of the people, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Cassie smiled at him.

"Hi! What's your name?", a girl was standing in front of them, but the question was pointed at Evra. Cassie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, hello there. I'm his girlfriend, have a nice day.", Cassie shot her a cruel glare. The girl stared back at Cassie, then heard her friends.

"Merla, come on! We have to go!", called another girl. Merla left with her friends without another word. Evra laughed.

"That is why I love you.", he pulled her lips into his, but stopped before it got too graphic.

"Cassie! Come on, Alexander and I want to give you your present!", Cormac pulled Cassie all the way to an area in front of the main tent. She put her hands over Cassie's eyes.

"Ready? One, two, three…"

Cassie's jaw dropped.

**A/N: When the reviews stop, the updates stop! So please, review!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	23. Only The Best

**A/N: This chapter is really short, but it's really important! Review please, and the next chapter will be longer, and I might have it up today because of this late update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. The astonishing StayBeautiful1 owns the masterpiece that is Ronnie!**

Cassie's eyes shined like the shiny top of her new Corvette zr1. As soon as she saw it, she started squealing uncontrollably. This was her dream car, and the best parents in the world had got it for her. She hugged them both tight, then ran with Rebecca and Ronnie over to her new car.

Cassie threw open the driver's seat and got in. Hugging the wheel, she rubbed the interior of the car. It was all so shiny, so new. There was no way she could ever thank Cormac and Alexander enough for this.

"Let's take it out for a spin!", Ronnie urged. Cassie nodded her head, then ran up to Cormac and Alexander. She asked them, and they nodded. Evra was holding open the car door for her.

"Do you wanna come with us?", Cassie asked. Evra shook his head.

"I'd rather give you my present in private. Have fun though.", he smiled at her. Cassie pressed her lips to his and then climbed in. Waving everyone goodbye, they got on the road.

XxXxXxX

Evra led Cassie by the hand deeper into the woods. She had been waiting all night for this. She knew Evra would do something super sweet, but she was dying to know what. He led her into another clearing, but this time was different.

There were lights strung on the trees, distributing brilliant white light all around the scene. In the middle of the clearing, a small table was set up with two chairs, a red tablecloth on top. There was also two plates, two sets of silverware, a covered plate in the middle, and one candle.

Cassie took a moment to take it in, barely even noticing Evra wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, and kissed him for a long time. This was perfect.

They sat down at the table and they talked for a while. They ate, Evra had gotten Cassie lobster because he said that she deserved the best. After some time had passed, Evra stood up and picked up Cassie. Kissing her under the stars, he smiled.

Cassie could feel herself fading. This had to be one of the best days of her life. Most definitely the best birthday. She had the best family anyone could ask for, and she was so grateful for that.

"You wanna go back now?", Evra asked her. Cassie smiled.

"No. But I think we have to.", she giggled. Evra set her on her feet for a second. Cassie was confused. He took her hands.

"There's something I want to do first.", he asked seriously. Cassie nodded. Evra let go of her right hand and reached into his pocket. He slid down on one knee and pulled out a small blue box. Looking up into her eyes, he asked…

"Will you marry me?" and opened the box. Cassie stared in awe and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yes."


	24. Finally

**A/N: I put pictures of Cassie's car and ring on my profile. So go check it out! Thanks for the reviews, you ladies and gents are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's, and the oh amazing StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"OH MY GOD! I COULD SKATE ON THAT!", Ronnie exclaimed, staring at the ring on Cassie's left ring finger. Cassie giggled. The ring was fierce.

There was an exceptionally large diamond in the middle, surrounded by two diamond-filled tiers below it, arranged in a flower like pattern. The band had smaller diamonds in it, and was sterling silver. It was all Cassie ever wanted.

Cassie knew they were young, but why wait? Especially with people like Mr. Tiny taking a special interest in her. The easiest part was imagining the rest of her life with Evra. They had agreed to stay in separate tents until the wedding. That part would be an issue.

Everyone knows that planning a wedding is hard, but the planning part wouldn't be the worst. It was who to let plan it, and then who would be her maid of honor. As if a certain two girls at the Cirque didn't have enough to fight about already!

Cassie ran out of the tent to show Rebecca, but Evra stayed behind. Walking over to Ronnie, he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for not telling." She nodded. He walked out to find his girlfriend - fiancée Cassie. Ronnie smiled to herself.

_Damn, I'm a good actor_, she thought.

XxXxXxX

Cassie found Rebecca, but she was already asleep. She decided to just tell her in the morning. Coming out of the tent, she almost ran into Malcolm. He noticed the ring and his eyes got wide.

"Oh, hi Malcolm. Rebecca's sleeping.", she smiled at him and walked away.

_Time's up,_ he thought.

XxXxXxX

After showing everyone, Cassie felt amazing. Her sleepiness had left her, and now she was wide awake. She walked around with Evra, holding his hand and looking at the ring under the light. Evra kept his eyes on her face, seeing pure joy.

When she had told everyone the big news, some people had to act like this was the first time they had heard. Ronnie knew, Cormac knew, and Alexander knew. They all didn't give anything away though. She had believed them, which made it all the better.

Meanwhile, Ronnie and Darren were talking to Mr. Crepsley. They were supposed to be having training, but Ronnie wouldn't go for that.

"Guess what!", Ronnie directed the question to Mr. Crepsley. After just getting a blank stare, she continued.

"Ok, Mr. C. If that's how it's gonna be. Evra and Cassie are getting married! He asked her tonight and she said yes!"

"That is wonderful," he said. "I wish them the best."

"Everyone does! That bitch better let me plan the wedding. Or else I'm gonna go off on her like a mofo.", Ronnie smirked. The gears in her head were already buzzing with ideas.

"I still don't see how you keep friends.", Darren laughed. Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm awesome. Duh.", she smirked. Mr. Crepsley sighed.

"Since you both do not wish to learn anything tonight about being skilled vampires, go on and do not bother me until this evening."

Seizing the opportunity, Ronnie grabbed Darren's hand and they started walking towards the tents.

_The next day…_

Cassie had gotten used to looking down at her hand and seeing a ring by now. Partly because she stared at it so often. She was extremely proud to wear it, and never took it off. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better - they got complicated.

Cassie was hugging tightly against Evra's chest. Ronnie and Darren were staring out of the window, watching Mr. Tiny walk into Mr. Tall's tent. Rebecca was sitting on the hammock, and Malcolm was pacing back and forth.

_It's over, it's all over_, he thought. _I failed one simple mission. You thought it would be easy, didn't you Malcolm? Was it easy? I am so stupid. Mr. Tiny said, "Break them apart. Evra and Cassandra cannot fall in love. They must be separated. If you fail, the price will be your soul." But you didn't break them up, now they're engaged. Now Mr. Tall will walk in here, and will take you to Mr. Tiny. _

Malcolm turned his back on the door when he heard it open. Mr. Tall stepped in. Malcolm shut his eyes tight.

"Evra, Cassie, Mr. Tiny would like to see you.", he stepped out. Cassie squeezed Evra's hand tightly. Her breath caught in her throat. Ronnie nodded reassuringly, and Rebecca looked sympathetic. Walking over to the tent was nerve wracking. Cassie was angry at Mr. Tiny for what he had done to Casey, but even more scared to say something about it. She wouldn't dare endanger one of her friends over an ill comment.

When they walked in, Mr. Tiny was already smiling. They were both shaking, and remained standing. He looked them over, and then began to speak.

"Evra, Cassandra. How are you? I've heard the news that you two will be married. May I see the ring?", Mr. Tiny held out a hand. Cassie carefully stepped forward and lifted her left hand.

_Please don't make it disappear,_ she thought. Mr. Tiny examined it carefully.

"Ah. Beautiful. You're a very lucky man, Evra."

"I know.", Evra said bravely. Cassie looked at him and smiled. Mr. Tiny grimaced.

"Well, Cassie, as I have said before, you have quite a destiny. Very strong willed, a useful quality in times like these. I will be seeing you soon, and for now, the best of luck to both of you. Goodbye."

They hurried out of the tent and back to where the others were waiting. They kept silent until they watched Mr. Tiny leave. Then, they told about what had happened.

Malcolm was astonished. He was supposed to be terminated. But instead, Mr. Tiny had just left Deciding that he would live by his own rules until his time ran out, Malcolm pulled Rebecca behind the tent.

"Yes, Malcolm?", she asked, aggravated. She half hoped that he would make his move, but highly doubted that.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Kiss me.", not too smooth, but apparently it worked. When Malcolm pressed his lips against Rebecca's, there was no resistance. The kiss released everything they had been holding back. When they broke apart, Rebecca was the first to speak.

"Finally.", she sighed.

**A/N: Review please! The next chapters will be back to normal length, and will be up soon. **

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	25. Confession

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a fierce, amazing, and scary Halloween! Mine was CRAZY fun! **

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm going to be updating sooner now because I'm much less busy! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but my OC's. The ultra-talented, next big thing StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"But why?", Cassie persisted. Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's go through this again. I don't know, but Mr. C says that it's important." Cassie sighed. Ronnie and Darren had to leave again, for some 'important business'.

Mr. Crepsley had told them during their training. Ronnie said he had been acting more distant than usual, and it was clear that something was troubling him. They had to travel back to Vampire Mountain tomorrow, and Cassie was determined to find out why.

"So what's been going on?", Cassie pushed.

"If I knew, would I have been drilling Mr. C all through training?", Ronnie raised an eyebrow. Cassie thought for a second, then shook her head.

"Well you've gotta be here for the wedding," Cassie said. "I can't have my wedding without the wedding planner."

Ronnie spun around and looked at a grinning Cassie. She winked at Ronnie. Ronnie ran over and hugged Cassie.

"Thank you! This is gonna be the greatest wedding ever! Of course we'll be here, you did say that you're gonna wait a few months before you pick the date. I won't let you down, Scout's Honor!", Ronnie was beaming. Cassie giggled.

"Okay, okay. Slow down, breathe. But let's keep the glitter to a minimum, okay?" Ronnie moaned but then nodded her head. Malcolm entered the tent. His eyes were frantic, darting around all over the place. Clearly, he was troubled. He gave a shaky bow, then spoke.

"Ladies, if you do not mind, I would like to speak with you in my tent. The others are already there. Please, it's very important.", Malcolm looked at them expectantly. Cassie and Ronnie were skeptical, but they followed.

Rebecca, Evra, and Darren were already in the tent when the girls walked in. Ronnie sat down by Darren, watching Malcolm and Rebecca curiously. Cassie went over to Evra, and intertwined fingers with him. Malcolm sat with Rebecca, on the opposite side of the tent.

"First, I'd like to apologize about the way I've been behaving," Malcolm looked into unforgiving eyes. "The reason behind all of this is the work of Mr. Tiny."

Everyone's eyes widened. They knew it was the work of him, since Malcolm had appeared with him, but they all had a feeling that they were about to find out exactly what it was.

"My - mission - of sorts was to break up a certain couple here at the circus.", Malcolm looked ashamed. Cassie spoke first.

"Wait, us?", indicating herself and Evra. "But why us? What do we have to do with Mr. Tiny?"

"I'm not exactly sure. You see, I died a long time ago. Mr. Tiny brought me back, I don't know how, but he did. He said that in exchange for another chance here all I had to do was to get you to fall in love with me before a certain date." Cassie looked confused.

"And why didn't you tell us sooner?", she raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"Because I did not know what the outcome would be. I played it safe.", Malcolm tried to explain, but Ronnie cut in.

"You call that 'playing it safe'?"

"Please, let me finish. The date by which I was supposed to complete my mission has passed, and know I feel like I should share this information. After he came that day to talk to you two, I thought for sure that I was to be exterminated. Before this though, he said that if I failed, the price would be my soul. He also said not to worry about his 'big plan', for there would just be a replacement. I tried to learn more, but to no prevail."

They all started to think about Mr. Tiny's 'big plan'. It was for sure having to do with the vampires versus the vampaneze, but what would Cassie have anything to do with it? Was the mere fact of being involved with Ronnie and Darren enough to be a factor in this?

"Wait, but I didn't fall in love with you. So doesn't that mean that we fought against destiny and won?", Cassie asked hopefully. Malcolm looked at her.

"I'm afraid not. He's still in control of this. Like I said, there will be a replacement.", Malcolm finished.

"But I have a mind of my own.", Cassie argued. Evra squeezed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Again, wrong. You just think you do."

Those words hung in the air for a long time. Cassie just stared blankly at him, wishing that he hadn't have said that. Evra tried to calm her down, but Cassie was still dumbstruck.

Rebecca was clinging tightly onto Malcolm's arm. She knew that he had said too much. This was true. He had said far too much. Malcolm also wished he hadn't have revealed that. Would this change anything? He didn't know. Now he was panicking.

Ronnie thought about it very carefully. She knew that she had a mind of her own, she had known that for a long time. This had a very small effect on her, but nonetheless an effect. Darren, on the other hand, hated Mr. Tiny too much to care.

"I've said too much. I should go.", Malcolm left the tent, and Rebecca followed. Eventually Ronnie and Darren had to get back to packing, leaving Evra and Cassie alone.

"Hey, don't listen to him," Evra wrapped his arms around Cassie. "How do we know that whole speech wasn't some trick, too?"

"I don't know. He seemed pretty convincing. If he was lying, then that was one hell of a story.", Cassie sighed. Evra grinned at Cassie.

"Have you told Ronnie about the wedding?", he asked. Cassie giggled, he was trying to change the subject. It was working.

"Yes, she was ecstatic. I told her low glitter though.", Cassie kept gazing at the ring on her finger. She loved thinking about her future self - Mrs. Cassandra Von.

For a second there, she thought that the drama had stopped. But of course, her thoughts wandered back to Mr. Tiny and his plan.

After saying goodnight to Evra, Cassie went to find Ronnie. She didn't have any vampire training tonight since they had to leave the following night. They talked for a while about bridesmaids dresses and decorating, then they both slowly drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxX

"Evra, I want you to promise me something.", Cassie never turned her eyes away from Malcolm. Evra tried to step closer, but couldn't.

"Anything! Just put down the gun!", he pleaded. Cassie sighed, her voice became thick with tears. She allowed her eyes a glance to the floor, then up at the ceiling.

"Evra, you're gonna find a nice girl…"

"No. Don't talk like that. You know I already have one, Cassie."

"You're gonna fall in love, then you'll ask her to marry you.", Cassie's vision was clouded with tears now. Evra's face scrunched up in pain. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing ragged breaths.

"You're gonna have beautiful children, and you're gonna raise them right.", Cassie was at breaking point, but continued.

"And you're gonna put this in the past, because it won't matter in the future. Promise me.", Cassie stood up straighter, trying not to crumble.

"Cassie…"

"Promise me!", tears ran down her cheeks. Cassie was yelling now, far beyond the point of had a hand covering her mouth. She had her head pressed against Darren's chest, but her eyes were darting between Cassie and Evra. Darren had his arms wrapped protectively around Ronnie, and watched the scene - alas, he could do nothing. Rebecca looked very tense, beads of sweat were dotting her face. And then there was Malcolm, confident as ever, wearing a sinister smile.

"I promise.", Evra whispered reluctantly. Malcolm threw his head back in laughter.

"I knew it! You know you can't win, so just say your goodbyes now! Mr. Tiny will shape his plan, one way or another, and there's nothing you can do about it.", he cocked the gun he was holding to Rebecca's temple. She inhaled sharply.

"So, what will it be?", Malcolm asked. Cassie gulped, then put her finger over the trigger.

"Cassie, don't.", Evra begged. Trapped behind an invisible wall, he couldn't reach out to her physically. "Cassie, we can find a way to win. It doesn't have to be this way. Please, I'm begging you. Don't give up."

Rebecca couldn't take it, soon she started crying. Then, Ronnie tried to smother small sobs coming from deep inside her. Darren wiped away the tears that fell down her face. Malcolm cackled.

"That's pathetic. Go on, choose. I'm getting tired of waiting.", Malcolm pushed Rebecca's head with the gun. Cassie pointed hers at his chest.

"Go to hell.", and she pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground, blood squirting from his mouth. He snapped his fingers once, and they could move again. Evra ran directly to Cassie's side, while the others gave them distance. She looked ghastly pale.

"Evra…I don't feel so good.", Cassie gripped the collar of his shirt. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. Evra caught her, going down with her. Cassie started gasping for air, and then she said her final words -

"I love you, Evra. You're gonna make a wonderful husband for that nice girl out there.", and Cassie closed her eyes for the last time.


	26. Sing Me To Sleep

**A/N: I know there was confusion in the last chapter, but it unfolds soon! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They were quite…**

**Cassie: Explosive.**

**Me: Very much so.**

**Myself: Seriously!**

**I: PUT DOWN THE ARROW GUN!**

**Nonetheless, amazing! I love that you care! XD And now…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's! The superstar that is StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"Cassie, Cassie! It's just a bad dream!", Ronnie stood over her, frantically shaking Cassie to get her to wake up. She had been sweating and thrashing in her hammock for a solid ten minutes. Everyone was gathered around her hammock, watching her toss and turn until her eyes shot open.

When she opened her eyes, she screamed. Several pairs of hands were trying to hold her down. She looked around and saw all of her family's worried faces. She was very confused.

_Didn't I just die?, _she thought.

"Hey babe, you okay?", Evra was pushing the hair out of her face. She focused on him, and shook her head.

"It was just a nightmare.", Cormac said, comforting Cassie. Malcolm moved to the front of the crowd around Cassie. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was talking fast.

"What was it about? Are you sure that it was just a dream?", he pressed furiously. Rebecca tried to hush him, but he ignored it.

"Of course it was just a dream, you're scaring her!", Ronnie pushed Malcolm back a few inches. Cassie stared, wide-eyed.

"Cassandra, could it happen?" Malcolm was determined to get an answer. People started pulling him back, but Cassie nodded her head, tears springing to her eyes. Malcolm stiffened, his eyes turned grim, and he barely even breathed the words.

"Then it will."

Cassie started sobbing. Evra stayed by her side and started whispering things into her ear to make her cheer up. Alexander and Rhamus made sure that Malcolm stayed away from her, and Ronnie was beside her, trying to calm her down. But Cassie's thoughts were running amok.

"_Then it will.", "You just think you do." That can't happen. I'm not leaving Evra again. We're the ones who are getting married. I'm not going to die. I don't want to die._

Thinking this through just made her cry even harder. When the tears finally stopped, she apologized and told everyone that they could go back to bed. Cassie felt totally wiped out. When everyone had left, Evra laid in the hammock with Cassie.

"What was it about?", he asked, rubbing her cheek. She kept her eyes closed and told him the whole story. He never showed any emotion, but kept his brows furrowed and his lips in a tight line. When she finished, she looked up at him.

"Well that's crazy.", he said. Cassie was confused, and apparently it showed.

"What I mean is, you can't die. If you died, the world would explode. My world, anyway. I wouldn't worry about it. Plus, I don't think Ronnie would let you go before planning your wedding."

Cassie giggled. He was right about that. Evra smiled at her and kissed her forehead. There was some light from the moon outside, so Cassie could see his eyes.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here, I promise." Cassie nodded and hugged him even tighter. To make sure she had a nightmare-free rest of the night, he started singing to her.

_So easy to forget_

_All of the little things we do_

_Like calling for no reason, just to say the words: baby, I love you_

_I know lately_

_I've been busy_

_But a second doesn't go by without you crossin' my mind_

_It's been so long_

_Since we had time_

_Let's take a day and make everything right_

_Just take my hand, fall in love with me again_

_Let's runaway to the place where love first found us_

_Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us_

_When everything in love gets so complicated_

_It only takes a day to change it_

_What I have to say can't wait_

_All I need is a day,_

_So let's runaway,_

_Girl, you've been so patient_

_Spendin' nights alone and not complainin'_

_But I'll make it up to you_

_And I promise today_

_I won't keep you waitin'. _

_Please give me this one chance_

_To remind you of everything we have_

_I won't give up_

_I'm too much in love_

_And I want you to know_

_ take my hand, fall in love with me again_

_Let's runaway to the place, where love first found us _

_Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us_

_When everything in love gets so complicated_

_It only takes a day to change _

_What I have to say can't wait_

_All I need is a day _

_let's runaway for the day!_

_And I'll give everything in this_

_ I promise to make everyday just like today_

_Let's runaway to the place, where love first found us, _

_Let's runaway for the day, __don't need anyone around us_

_When everything in love gets so complicated_

_It only takes a day to change _

_What I have to say can't wait,_

_All I need is a day,_

_So let's runaway_

Cassie fell to sleep, wishing this moment would last forever. But it didn't.

XxXxXxX

"Evra, wake up honey. Evra…", Cassie had already gotten dressed, now she was trying to wake up her fiancé for breakfast. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Then, he smiled up at Cassie.

"Morning beautiful.", he winked at her. She laughed.

"Come on, Ronnie and Darren are leaving tonight. And that means that we have to spend every single minute with them until they leave.", she started to walk away, but Evra grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, come here.", he gently pulled her over then flipped her onto the hammock. Cassie giggled and rolled over Evra.

"Or we could stay here.", he suggested, smiling at her seductively. She giggled and kissed him.

"But people would come looking for us.", she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Please, you guys. Save it for the honeymoon," Rebecca had a hand covering her eyes that were focused to the ground. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

Evra kept Cassie far away from Malcolm, just in case he tried anything. Many people were concerned about Cassie, but she shied away from most of the questions.

After breakfast, Cassie spent most of the day with Ronnie. They went shopping (Cassie was always looking for an excuse to drive her new car), talked about the wedding, and then about Cassie's nightmare.

"There's no way that's going to happen. I'd still keep an eye on Malcolm though, I still don't trust that boy.", Ronnie said. Cassie nodded her head.

"You're right, you're right. As soon as you find out what's going on at Vampire Mountain, you let me know, okay?"

"If I can, I will. But if it's something dangerous than I might not be able to.", Ronnie sighed. Cassie smiled, then added.

"Be careful. It would be hard to have a wedding without my Maid of Honor there."

"I get to plan your wedding AND be the Maid of Honor? You, Cassandra, have made my YEAR!", Ronnie hugged Cassie and then pulled away. Cassie frowned jokingly.

"You called me that just to get on my nerves.", Ronnie laughed and nodded. Looking up at the sky, she blew out a puff of air.

"It's almost dark. I have to leave soon. Let's go find the guys." They walked around talking some more until they met up with Darren and Evra. They all went back to the fire so the half-vampires could say their goodbyes. Mr. Crepsley led them out of the camp.

"Are you ready?", he asked them.

"Let's go Mr. C!", Ronnie was still jittery from hearing she was the MOH.

"Then we shall be off." Darren took Ronnie's hand and they started their long journey back to Vampire Mountain.

**A/N: The song in here was 'Runaway' by Bruno Mars! Review please and tell me what you think!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	27. Another

**A/N: Just a heads up, there's a ton more Ronnie/Darren in the next chapter! So hang in there! OVER 100 REVIEWS! Best. Readers. Ever! It's SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**YouAintSeenNothinYet: Nope! And I've finally got some time so here you go! :D**

**StayBeautiful1: Yeah yeah! 1-0-0! Thank you! They're not saying goodbye forever, so they will be together again soon!**

**JessieShan: Thank you soo much! Don't worry, Ronnie isn't going anywhere ;) Most people do hate Malcolm, he's not exactly a loveable box of candy! You'll see how Rebecca reacts in the next few chapters, so just bare with me! XD**

**Alwaysreading25: Definitely not ending soon, but I appreciate your caring! Glad I could patch things up ;)**

**MOONLIGHT-97: Hope that this chapter answers some more of your questions! And ooh a sucker for Steve? Wait and see! ;)**

**Emma: Omg thank you soo much! That made my day! Things like that make me want to pump out 10 chapters at a time! XD so here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I, MISSxMAGIC disclaim all ownings of the Cirque Du Freak masterpiece. XD StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"You know that we must.", Malcolm persuaded. Cassie was trying to pack up her things, but a certain magician was keeping her from it.

"Your dream could be very meaningful. Please, allow me a few minutes with you. If we discuss this thoroughly, we could come to a conclusion." Cassie sighed. He was right, the dream had been bothering her. Maybe if she talked about it who could help verify that it wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't have any trouble sleeping.

"Fine. Come back here, but only a few minutes.", Cassie led him back to where the hammocks used to be hanging. They sat down on the floor and faced each other.

"So, tell me what happened." And Cassie began to tell the story. She told every tiny detail, not wanting to leave out anything. She almost wanted him to feel the hurt that radiated from that dream. It was clear in his eyes that he did. When she finished, he looked down at the floor.

"This is not good.", Malcolm admitted. Cassie got anxious.

"Why?", she tried to make eye contact. When he looked up, there were pitiful eyes.

"Mr. Tiny has told me a riddle of sorts. It was 'Betray a friend, kill a lover. Control everything, feel nothing. When this rings true, then destiny will come'."

Cassie listened to every word, analyzing it. This tied in perfectly with her nightmare…almost. Malcolm hadn't a friend to betray at the Cirque. He was control of everything in her vision, but anyone could see that he feels.

"It's not true yet.", Cassie said. Malcolm shook his head.

"Not yet, and I wish to keep it that way. I've seen the error of my ways. I don't want to hurt anyone." Cassie nodded her head and dismissed him. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Trying her best to push out any negative thoughts, she finished packing.

XxXxXxX

Rebecca and Malcolm were in a different van again, so for the first time Evra and Cassie had the backseat to themselves. Evra had an arm around Cassie, who was laying on his chest. Wrapped up in a blanket, she was slowly drifting.

"Evra?", she lifted her head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Sing to me." He smiled at her. She grinned at him and laid back down.

"What song?", he asked. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll pick." Evra started, "_She was staring out the window of their SUV, complaining -_"

"No. Not that song.", Cassie said quickly. Evra got confused and leaned over to look at her.

"Why? Do you not like that song?", he asked. Cassie sighed and sat up.

"No, no. I love that song, but the truth is - it scares me.", she looked sad to admit it. He moved closer to her and wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Why?" Evra kept his gaze locked on Cassie's.

"It scares me that these times won't last forever. I'm scared about getting old, not being able to do a lot of things. I don't want a mid life crisis or to have to fight to keep any beauty. I just want this to last forever, and I don't ever want it to end."

Cassie was tearing up saying that. It was strange for just one song to affect her so greatly like this. What she said was true, and it probably wouldn't change. But Evra just smiled.

"Cassie, we're gonna get married soon, and we're gonna grow old together - let me finish." He added after he saw her grimace at the mention of the word 'old'.

"We're gonna grow old together, and you'll still be as pretty as you are now. I promise. We're gonna have to watch our kids grow up and leave us, but we're never gonna leave each other. There's always gonna be this moment, and nothing, even age, can take that away. Don't be scared of the future. I'm not, because I'm spending it with you." Evra smiled at her, Cassie was glowing.

"You're the best, baby.", Cassie said, then laid back down. She closed her eyes and then said.

"Will you sing me that song now?" Evra chuckled.

"Anything for you, baby." And Cassie was out like a light.

XxXxXxX

Cassie sat up and stretched her arms. It was darker, which meant they should be pretty close. This time they were going to an old commercial circus campground. It hadn't been used for years, and seemed perfect for hosting the one and only Cirque Du Freak.

Cassie smiled at Evra, he was rubbing his eyes. Apparently he had fallen asleep too.

"Aw, did I wake you?", she asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, we're almost there anyway.", he smiled and kissed her. She laughed.

"I am _never_ gonna get tired of that.", Evra winked at her and started kissing her again. Then, the van stopped abruptly, sending them flying forward, hitting the seat in front of them.

"Not funny Alexander!", called Evra from the back. Cassie laughed and waved to a grinning Alexander Ribs.

Everyone filed out of the vans, and began to look around. It looked same-old, same-old. Large green meadow in the middle of nowhere, forest surrounding it, but there was one aspect that was _very_ different.

"What is that?", Cassie asked, staring off at the campsite. The other performers were staring that way too.

"It looks like…another circus."

XxXxXxX

Ronnie sat by the fire at the way station, jotting down several things on a notepad. Using the light of the small fire, she kept focused. Darren sat down beside her and placed his arm around her waist. He started lightly kissing her neck, making her giggle.

"What are you doing?", he asked, watching her fingers move delicately across the page.

"Writing down ideas about Cassie's wedding.", she looked at him and smiled.

"I have an idea," Darren said, moving closer to her. "Why don't you take a little break? We could relax and -".

"We are leaving now.", Mr. Crepsley interrupted. Darren's face twisted with frustration. Ronnie groaned and made sure she had all of her things. She would hate to leave anything in the middle of a mountain in an old way station.

They began to walk again. It was fairly warm, but getting colder as they ascended. Darren and Ronnie were closely huddled together, occasionally laughing. When they stopped, Ronnie started getting slightly dizzy and said she needed to sit down.

"Are you okay?", Darren asked. Ronnie shook her head.

"It's Cassie. Something's going wrong."

**A/N: Two mini-cliffs in the same chapter! I feel accomplished! Haha! Review please, it makes me write fast! XD The song used was 'You're Gonna Miss This' by Trace Adkins.**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	28. Melanie and Michael

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but nonetheless important! Review please! More Ronnie/Darren to come!**

**Disclaimer: Badadadabadadabahbah, coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah! StayBeautiful1, who is a big deal, owns Ronnie! XD**

"What was that about?", Darren asked sincerely. Ronnie shook her head, but kept her eyes locked in front of her, eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly puckered.

"I'm not sure. I just got this weird feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Kind of like the dream thing?", Darren asked, referring to when Ronnie and Cassie kept a line of communication through their subconscious.

"I guess, not really sure.", Ronnie tried to shake it off, so she changed the subject.

"Did Mr. C ever tell you anything else about why we need to be at the Mountain?"

"Not yet. It would have to be super important though. Maybe the vampaneze are on the move?", Darren suggested. Ronnie shrugged and looked ahead.

"We're almost there.", she sighed.

"Good, I can't wait. Then maybe we could get some of that relaxing time…", he winked at her.

"Darren, you dirty little vamp! Our mentor is right there and you're talking about 'relaxing'…sexy.", she laughed. Mr. Crepsley grimaced.

_Young love_, he thought sarcastically.

XxXxXxX

Evra and Cassie walked over to Alexander and Cormac to find out why there was another circus here. They had gone to see Mr. Tall about it, and apparently the campground had gone back into business.

"Mr. Tall says that it's one of those acrobats and elephants traveling circuses," Alexander said. "He also said that the owner wouldn't mind us setting up beside them, so it wouldn't look suspicious. 'Some healthy competition would be good for the Cirque', he said. Could be."

They thanked him and started setting up things. After all of the tents had been set up, Cassie went to get her things. She picked up her bag and started walking toward Rebecca's tent, but Evra caught up to her first.

"Whoa, whoa. Darren and Ronnie aren't here, and Malcolm has his own tent. Why don't I take this and you follow me?", he winked at her before taking her bag. Evra led Cassie to the tent that he and Darren used to share, and set her stuff down.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at now. Okay, okay.", Cassie laughed and laid down on the hammock. She was worn out, and Evra scooted beside her.

"We're alone.", he breathed into her hair. Cassie giggled.

"Yes, yes we are. So what do you want to do?", she asked. Evra laughed and kissed Cassie. They had a very eventful night.

XxXxXxX

Cassie hadn't noticed how close the Cirque was set up to the 'Flying Wasowski's Traveling Circus' until the next morning. There was only about a forty foot distance in between the sites. Everyone said that they hadn't seen any of the performers, but heard it was a pretty good act.

Except for Cassie and Evra, they got to meet the 'stars'. They were walking back to their tent after a long day of work when they heard some unfamiliar voices. They saw two people about their age come out of the FWTC campsite and wander into their path.

The man was tall, a thin black mustache growing on his upper lip. He had pale skin and dark hair with deep brown eyes. The girl had an ice cold, blue-eyed stare, fiery ginger hair, and pale skin that matched the man's. They were dressed in blue and white acrobat apparel, and looked very stuck up.

"Hi, freaks.", the girl said in a voice that was too high for her.

"Melanie…", the man said in a warning tone. She gave him a glare.

"Shut up Michael." Cassie watched the exchange, astounded.

"Hello bitches.", she replied proudly. Evra nudged her side, still keeping a hold on her hand.

"Cassie.", he warned. She just smiled at him.

"Why are you on our site?", the redhead - Melanie - asked. She stood shorter than Cassie, but had a large head - metaphorically, of course.

"Because we can.", Cassie stated coolly. Melanie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"How typical. Mooching off of other people because no one else wants you. You're just…freaks."

"Amateur." Cassie whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. "We're gonna leave now, so why don't you take your spandex-ed ass back to where you came from, hmm? And while you're at it, you might want to do something about that hair. Bye-bye now."

Melanie was shocked. Her hair was perfect, wasn't it? Wasn't it? Pissed off, they left back to their site. Melanie was cursing and clenching her fists. She wasn't an amateur, she didn't think. Cassie, on the other hand, felt like a mental terrorist. She walked with Evra back to their tent and laid down with him. They talked about their little encounter, then drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Today was the show day. However, it was probably to be cancelled because of the weather. Already there were large, dark clouds rolling in. Before Cassie went out to finish her work, Rebecca met up with her.

"Cassie, can I talk to you?", she asked.

"Sure. What about?", Cassie sat down and leaned forward a little. Rebecca sat beside her and began to explain.

"Well, during the wedding, I want to walk with Malcolm down the aisle, since I'm a bridesmaid and he's one of the groomsmen. What I'm trying to say is, I'd love to be your MOH, but I think I'll walk with him last. I hope you're not upset."

Cassie's eyes widened. Ronnie hadn't told Rebecca about her choice.

_That clever little immortal…_, thought Cassie. She tried desperately not to smile.

"Aw, that's too bad. But I understand, you want to walk with him, so you will! I'm sure Ronnie wouldn't mind being the MOH. Who knows, you might catch the bouquet.", Cassie winked at Rebecca, and sent her away laughing.

Cassie turned back to the front of the tent. She went outside to get another clothes basket. She heard several footsteps behind her, but thought nothing of it. What caught her attention was the voice.

"Well, well, well. It looks like that green freak isn't here to protect you."

**A/N: Review please! I might even have another chapter up by tonight ;)**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	29. Stop the Violence

**A/N: Three chapters, one day! Consider this the 100-review treat! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"What was that?", Cassie asked, turning around to face her. They locked eye contact and didn't let go.

"You heard me.", Melanie stated arrogantly. She folded her arms and her posse of two other girls laughed. Cassie turned her whole body, standing slightly taller than the girl. Cassie stepped closer.

"Listen, you short little bitch. I will kick your ass, and there's nothing your preppie little posse can do about it." Cassie turned to leave, but the girl grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked back. Hissing in pain, Cassie punched the girl in the mouth.

The girl came back up just as fast. Blood dripping from her lips, she slapped Cassie across the face. Cassie tackled her to the ground. With the two girls wrestling to get the upper hand, a crowd started forming. No one was doing anything, just watching. Cassie got on top and grabbed both sides of the girls face and began slamming it into the ground.

The girl hopelessly kicked at Cassie's back, trying to get her off. They were both screaming profanities and mean remarks back and forth. Clothes were torn, hair was pulled, and there was a lot of biting. Finally, the two circus owners themselves caught a glimpse of the fight. The two lifted the girls away from each other. Both were still screaming.

Evra pulled her by both of the arms to their tent. He outmatched her a lot by muscle, so she finally just followed willingly huffing remarks. She didn't like how he was acting though, he seemed really angry about something. Cassie looked up at the sky. It was getting dark because of the large thunderclouds moving around.

When they entered the tent, Evra told her to sit down. Cassie hesitated, but sat down. Evra had her arms crossed and a frustrated expression on his face. She felt like she had been sent to the principal's office for cutting someone's hair in kindergarten.

"What happened?", he demanded. Cassie looked down, then back up confidently.

"She was bad mouthing the Cirque." Evra sighed.

"And how do you think beating her up will help?", he asked. Cassie laughed, still buzzing from the fight.

"It'll shut her the hell up, that's for sure."

"You didn't have to fight her. Cassie, you're the only one who has a problem with it." Cassie got really angry at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?", she stood up. Evra stepped closer to her.

"We're all used to it, Cassie. We really didn't expect anything different. They're the normal ones, it's in their nature.", he stated angrily.

"You should care! I'm not going to stand around and watch while they talk like that! It doesn't feel good, anybody knows that! Nobody deserves to be put down, I'm just a little more physical about it!", Cassie yelled.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT. We've been dealing with it our whole lives, we can handle it!", he yelled back. Cassie wouldn't let it show, but she was getting really scared.

"You have to stand up for yourself! I'll fight until I win, I don't care what the cost is! I'm tired of being so passive!" Then, Evra said the unexpected.

"Oh yea? Well since they're so aggressive, why don't you join them? I bet you'd LOVE that!", as soon as he said the words, he knew that it was a mistake. Then, silence. Nothing but the gentle crack of thunder and the rain hitting the tent's roof. Cassie gasped for air, desperately trying not to cry. She finally just turned away and grabbed a small overnight bag. Evra saw that she was packing clothes and started regretting his words even more.

"Come on, Cassie. I didn't mean it like that.", he lowered his voice dramatically. She just shook her head and finished packing. He was slightly relieved that she didn't take everything of hers.

"Where are you going?", he asked. Cassie didn't look at him.

"I'm going to be staying with Rebecca tonight. I'll be there if you need me.", and she walked out of the tent. Cassie would've made it all the way to Rebecca's door if Cormac hadn't of seen her.

"Cassie! Cass! What's wrong? Here, you can tell me in my tent. We've gotta get you cleaned up."

Cassie wasn't banged up too bad. A few cuts and bruises, a cut in her gum, and a few scratch marks. Her outfit was done for, and her hair was a hot mess. Cormac brushed out Cassie's hair as she was telling her the story.

"Well, honey. He knows that you had good intentions, but there's some truth in both of your perspectives. Just stay away from them, we'll be out of here in a few days. Now you take that bag back to your tent and work things out, okay?", Cormac turned Cassie around and smiled at her. Cassie hugged her, squeezing her eyes tight, refusing to let a tear fall.

"Thanks, mom.", Cassie said. Cormac smiled and kissed her head.

Cassie walked out of the tent feeling much better. She went over their fight over and over again, wishing the whole thing had never happened. All she could think was, _what won't kill us will make us stronger._

Cassie entered the tent, expecting the worst. Instead, she walked in silently, finding Evra laying face-down on the hammock, groaning into the pillow. She laid her bag down and moved closer.

"I am so stupid.", he muttered. He didn't know she was there. Cassie walked over and laid her hands on his shoulders. She began to gently massage his back, and began apologizing.

"No. I'm the stupid one. I'm sorry for arguing like that. I have a hot temper, but you knew that. I love you.", she said. Evra turned his head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry too. We're tired and frustrated and I just really want to leave this place.", he motioned for Cassie to lay down next to him. As soon as she was about to get comfortable, Rhamus walked in.

"Cassie? Oh, there you are. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Tall would like to see you.", he gave a small wave and went to get ready. Cassie sighed and kissed Evra goodbye. She walked alone to Mr. Tall's tent and sat down. His face gave nothing away.

"Cassandra. You probably know why you are here.", he leaned forward. Cassie gave a cheesy smile.

"Uhh…the fight?", she asked innocently. Mr. Tall chuckled.

"Very good. While I am proud that you defended the Cirque, because of new tension, I think it would be best that you stay away from both shows for now. Which means, take this week off, and when we arrive in a new location, you may work again."

Cassie sighed. Punishment, reward. Qualified for everything, apparently. She was kind of relieved that she didn't have to work tonight. But this also meant that she would have to stay at camp while everyone else was at the show. Shuffling her feet back to her tent, Cassie smiled up at the starless sky. She could smell rain, and she was happy because…she was home.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie and Darren walked down the halls of Vampire Mountain, making their way to the room. They were told to meet Mr. Crepsley there, then to go to the Princes. When they entered, he and Gavner Purl were talking. They stopped immediately when they saw the teenagers.

"Hello Darren! Ronnie!", Gavner greeted them with a warm smile. Mr. Crepsley spoke sternly.

"The Princes have called to meet. They have a visitor that is of interest.", he said, walking out of the room. They all followed down the halls.

"Who do you think it is?", Ronnie asked Darren. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think we know him?", she asked. Darren shook his head.

"Probably not. There's tons of vampires and vampaneze out there. It might not even be one of those two.", he added.

They walked in silence the rest of the way there. They saw the throbbing room in front of them (a creation of Mr. Tiny's) and walked inside. The Princes were seated above everyone else, with the Generals seated around them. All of their eyes were turned toward a single individual. When they saw who it was, their faces fell.

"Oh hell no.", Ronnie muttered.

**A/N: Review please! XD**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	30. CatchUp

**A/N: HAPPY 30TH ANNIVERSARY EVERYBODY! Thirtieth chapter time! Thanks for all of the reviews! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's, StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"Steve?", Darren asked, astounded. The white-haired 'wonder' just stared back at him with a grin. Ronnie stood there angrily, just shaking her head. Mr. Crepsley broke the silence.

"This boy has evil in his blood. Why do you let him enter?", he asked. The Princes looked around to each other.

"The boy claims that he no longer holds any grudges against you. He also says that he has information on the Vampaneze Lord.", one of the older princes said. "Take him to your room, talk to him. If you truly believe that his bad feelings have gone, we will get the information."

_Damn sketchy_, Ronnie thought. _This is a trap or a trick or something. I'm not going to trust him. How did he convince the Princes that his feelings just went away like that? That's definitely not like Steve to do that._

The walk back to their room was…awkward. No one spoke, mostly because everyone was so angry. Kurda Smahlt, a soon-to-be Prince was monitoring them. Steve was trying to create conversation, and gave nothing away. If he was lying and it was a trap, he was a very good actor. This was far from the unbridled ball of hate that they were used to.

They finally (after what seemed to be an eternity) got to the room. Ronnie didn't say a word, just kept her lips in a tight, judging line. Darren didn't want to look at his former best friend, but it was hard for him to look away. They all stood around him, while he sat in a chair by the coffins. Mr. Crepsley stood in front of him.

Kurda Smahlt motioned to Steve with his hands.

"Let the questioning begin."

XxXxXxX

The Cirque was on the road, headed off to who knows where. Evra was stretched out in the back seat with his head in Cassie's lap. She was watching his eyelids slowly droop while she played with his hair.

"Goodnight gorgeous.", she whispered, and then she started thinking about Ronnie. She hoped that everything was alright, but she had a very bad feeling. Her thoughts began to spiral as her eyes closed. Then, she dreamed.

_It's a trap. _

_Ronnie…?_

_Steve's here. He's up to something. It's too convincing though. I think they believe him…I almost want to believe him. _

_What's going on?_

_Oh God. What if he's-_

"Cassie? Cassie, we're here. Wake up baby…", Evra was shaking her arm, trying to get her up.

"You have the worst timing known to man.", Cassie muttered.

"Huh?" Cassie just shook her head and sat up. She got a quick dizzy spell, so she gently rubbed her temples with her fingers.

These dreams continued for the following weeks. She didn't know what Ronnie was trying to tell her, but it had to be important. Other than that, things were pretty ordinary. The weather was getting much colder as the close of September came, and Evra was wearing actual clothes.

"It's so cold!", Cassie moaned, huddling closer to Evra.

"It's October.", he pointed out. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking. When they got to their tent, they found an unexpected surprise.

"Ronnie?", they both exclaimed. Ronnie was sitting on the hammock, acting as nonchalant as she could be.

"Whoa, don't get too happy to see me.", Ronnie laughed. Cassie ran over and hugged her.

"I missed you! What happened? Why are you back so early?", Cassie blurted out questions.

"Slow down there, hot shot. Sit down, and I'll go over everything." Cassie and Evra sat beside Ronnie and she started to tell the whole story.

"So, we went to the Mountain and everyone said that there was this 'visitor' that was supposed to be really important. When we got there, it was Steve.", she started.

"Wait, Steve Leonard?", Cassie asked. Ronnie nodded her head.

"The Princes told us that he had important information on the vampaneze. We went back to our room and started drilling him with questions. He answered everything perfectly. Finally, the majority of the Generals and the Princes decided that he could be trusted. He's been giving us information for the past few weeks. I think it's a trap. Some other people are still on the fence about it too. It just doesn't add up! Anyway, he said that the vampaneze were planning something BIG soon. He also said that it may involve the Cirque. He left the Mountain to get more info, and we were ordered to come back here for a while to make sure everything was fine. Mr. C tried to contact Mr. Tall telepathically, but apparently something went wrong. So we're here now."

Cassie and Evra stared, wide-eyed. They were both trying to process the whole thing. At first, Cassie thought it was a joke. Now, not so much.

"Well that's…complicated.", Evra said. Ronnie sighed.

"Yea. On the bright side, Mr. C said we could be with the Cirque again anywhere from a few months to a year. Steve said that they would wait, but not for very long. I have no idea what his definition of 'long' is though. Darren, Mr. C, and Mr. Tall are talking about it right now."

"Well that's good…I guess.", Cassie was still trying to grasp the whole concept. She kind of missed the time when the worst possible situation was dropping your ice cream.

"So, have you picked a date yet?", Ronnie asked, trying to lighten the mood. Cassie nodded her head.

"Sometime in May.", she smiled. "You have seven months to plan."

"I'm gonna go find Darren, it's nice to have you back Ronnie.", Evra walked out of the tent. Ronnie groaned and fell back onto the hammock.

"This is so frustrating.", she said. Cassie poked her arm.

"Hey, it'll work out. Just try not to focus on it too much. I don't know, you're Ronnie, you just kind of know what to do, all the time. Whether we like it or not.", Cassie winked at her, and tried to make her feel better.

"Thanks," Ronnie drag out her words. "So since it seems that _every_ couple here has shacked up together, I think I'll stay alone with Darren." Ronnie winked at Cassie and told her she would see her before the show started. A few minutes later, Evra walked in.

"Is Ronnie okay?", he asked. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"I think so, but right now she's gotta full plate. I'm sure she can handle it though.", Cassie sighed and went to change.

Cassie looked through her clothes choices. She finally picked a white tank top, black leather jacket, red skinny jeans, and her black high top converse. Not her best, but it would do. She pulled her hair up in a high fountain and reapplied her make up. She walked with Evra to the big top.

While the show was going on, Cassie sat backstage with Ronnie, trying to catch her up on what had happened. She went through the weird dream, her fight with Melanie, and the screaming match that she had with Evra. After she was done, Ronnie sat back and thought.

"I missed everything!", she said, exasperated. Cassie laughed.

"It wasn't so pleasant though. You would've had a field day with those acrobats." Ronnie laughed and she went up to the curtain to give Darren a thumbs-up. Cassie laid back in the chair and closed her eyes.

_Seven months…, _she thought.

**A/N: Review! It makes me type fast! Another three review, one day time could come!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	31. Bullet For My Valentine

**A/N: Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's! StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

Cassie looked at the calendar, it read April 7th. Exactly one month until the wedding. Today was the day that herself, Cormac, Rebecca and Ronnie were picking out her wedding dress. Cassie found Evra to say goodbye before she went to the car.

"Good luck…", he chuckled. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Yea. We'll be back in a few…I'd say hours.", she winked at him and then started toward the car. Everyone was already in, with Cormac in the passenger seat and Ronnie and Rebecca in the back. Cassie climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Everybody ready?", she asked. Everyone nodded and she pulled out of the camp. The bridal shop was a half an hour away, so Ronnie and Rebecca were already arguing.

"It would look so much better in all white.", Rebecca started. Cassie sighed and leaned an elbow on the window. Cormac laughed and shook her head.

"Noo…," There was Ronnie. "A yellow band would have to be included because the colors are white and yellow."

"Really, you guys, we'll look at all the dresses there. We're bound to find one we agree on.", Cassie tried to make them stop arguing, for just once. Didn't happen.

"I know that all white will look better.", Rebecca stated confidently.

"Yes, because you know SO much about what looks good.", Ronnie smirked sarcastically. Cormac gasped.

"Ladies! Watch your mouth! Now please, let's just calm down.", Cormac turned on the radio and picked a station. The music started leaking out of the speakers.

_You don't have to call anymore…I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw…Don't wanna hurt anymore._

"I love this song!"

"I hate this song."

Cassie was done. "Oh my God! Of course.", she switched off the radio. They finally got into town and pulled into the parking lot. They got their stuff out of the car and walked in.

"Hi there! Who's the bride?", a slender woman with black hair walked up to them. Even with heels on, she stood about the same height as Ronnie. She had brown eyes and suntanned skin.

"That's me. Hi, I'm Cassie.", Cassie held out her hand to shake. The woman took it.

"Ah, Cassie. That's a beautiful name. Cassie soon-to-be…?", she looked at Cassie expectantly.

"Von." The woman looked at her.

"Von what?" They all tried not to laugh.

"Just Von.", Cassie smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Well, my name is Shelby. Come this way.", Shelby led them back to a small platform circle and around it sat a few chairs. They dropped their stuff and met with Shelby in the back where the dresses were.

"Strapless or with straps?", Shelby asked.

"Strapless."

"Color?"

"White."

"Lace or silk?"

"Silk."

"Any special add-ons?"

"Yes. A light yellow band around the midsection.", Cassie heard Ronnie 'Mhmm'. She was probably nodding her head, being Ronnie.

"Okay," Shelby said. "Everyone can go sit down at the viewing circle, and I will take you and your Maid of Honor to look at the dresses."

Ronnie and Cassie went with Shelby back to the racks of dresses. There were three that matched Cassie's description. She glanced over them, one that especially caught her eye. She tried on the other first, since one was too big. After looking it over, she went out onto the circle.

"I like it.", Rebecca said. Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"It's not your choice. Cassie, what do you think? I think it looks weird around your hips, but I'm just saying.", Ronnie looked it over. Cassie laughed and twirled around.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking. I think I like the other one better by first look, so let's try that one.", Cassie decided. Shelby grabbed that one off of the rack and then gave it to Cassie.

"You know," she said. "If you don't think this is the one, we can special order one for you." Cassie nodded her head and went to change.

This one looked amazing. It was tightly wrapped cloth around the bust, strapless with a empire bodice to it. There was a tight sweetheart neckline and the wrap was diagonal. The light yellow band went right over her stomach and from there was silk white cloth with a court train.

"I love this one!", Cassie kept twirling around in the dressing room. Ronnie zipped it up and pulled her outside. She stepped onto the circle and everyone was talking at once.

"You have to get that one!"

"You look gorgeous!"

"Evra won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Cassie looked over the dress again and again. This was the one, she knew it. She had to have it. Shelby came over and turned her around.

"So this is the one? Good! Now we're going to have to open up the chest area a bit, and we can do that here."

"That is the best thing anyone has ever said to me in a dressing room!", Cassie said to Shelby. She tried to stay still while Shelby was sewing, but Cassie was just so happy. She couldn't wait for her big day, but she was also nervous. But she sure wasn't going to turn into a runaway bride, that's for sure. After Shelby was done, Cassie changed back into her clothes and paid for the dress.

"Thank you so much for everything!", Cassie thanked Shelby. She showed Cassie all of the matching outfits (bridesmaids, groom, groomsmen) and told her that it would be there in about three days. Luckily, the Cirque wasn't moving until another six.

They all climbed into the car, and got off onto the road. They mostly talked about the wedding, then a conversation about the honeymoon came up.

"So, where are you two gonna go?", Cormac asked. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know really."

"Come on, there has to be somewhere you want to go.", Rebecca pressed.

"I'd say Hawaii!", Ronnie exclaimed. Rebecca scoffed.

"No way, Honolulu!"

"Honolulu is in Hawaii stupid.", Ronnie commented. Cormac shot the girls a glare and they stopped talking. Cassie grinned.

"Well, there is _one _place…but it's really typical and I don't wanna say it!", she giggled. Ronnie leaned forward.

"Tell us, or I will suck all of your blood!", she joked. Cassie looked back at her then back to the road.

"Fine. I kind of really want to go to Paris…", Cassie trailed off.

"Aww! The City of Love!", Cormac agreed.

"I'd go for the shopping!"

"I'd go for the food."

The trip back to the Cirque couldn't have been longer. It was getting dark when they got back, and all had to (quickly) get ready for the show. All of the girls walked together to the big top, each breaking off when they saw their man. Rebecca met up with Malcolm over by the curtain.

"Hello beautiful.", he said smoothly and pushed his lips to hers. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you have fun today?", she asked him. Malcolm's head snapped up in the direction of the woods. Pulling her arms down, he started to walk out.

"I will be back in a moment", and disappeared into the dark.

"Malcolm, come here please.", an all too familiar voice called him over behind a line of trees. He knew that this was it, and he only wished that he could've said goodbye to Rebecca.

"I hope you know that the date has passed.", Mr. Tiny told him as Malcolm approached. He shook his head sorrowfully. He looked into Mr. Tiny's eyes, a hard task.

"What are you going to do? Kill me again?", he asked. Mr. Tiny thought.

"Oh, I'd love to, believe me. But, I've decided to give you a second chance. I know that it's unlike me, but I've decided to add a twist to the game.", he smiled wickedly. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out an old fashioned pistol. Flipping it around his hand, he handed it back to Malcolm.

"Shoot her.", he said nonchalantly. Malcolm's eyes widened.

"Are you mentally ill?"

"Or that Rebecca one.", Mr. Tiny cackled. "I'll let you pick."

Malcolm grabbed fists of his hair and turned sharply. Mr. Tiny wasn't done though.

"This gun has one bullet. It won't kill anyone but one of those two, and I wouldn't try anything clever. Besides, you shouldn't worry, you're going to live through all of it. Well, most of it. If one of them tries to kill you first, they will meet the same fate. I'll make it quick though, they may have time to utter one last, dying sentence before they are taken."

Malcolm turned back around. "What if I refuse?"

Mr. Tiny threw back his head and laughed. He took out his heart shaped watch and toyed with it. "Now I wouldn't do that. It will just drive you so far into bloodlust that you won't be able to stop at just one death."

Malcolm shook his head and looked at the ground. His voice was soft and barely audible when he tried to say it.

"I'm not a killer." Mr. Tiny's amused expression turned to a cold glare. He stepped forward towards Malcolm until he flinched.

"Oh, but Malcolm, you are. Don't you remember how you got into this mess? You were just an aspiring young magician then, and wanted to try a new magic trick. That poor young mother…"

"That wasn't my fault.", Malcolm's stare burned with remembrance and anger. Mr. Tiny continued.

"But you killed her. You wanted redemption, this is your chance." Malcolm thought wildly for a way out, then nodded his head.

"How long do I have?", he said, indicating the 'assignment'. Mr. Tiny grinned.

"You will know when the time is right."

"Fine. Give me the pistol.", he stared at Mr. Tiny coldly.

"It's already in your hand." Malcolm looked down, and in his right hand was the pistol, his finger on the trigger. He jumped at the image and then looked up. But destiny wasn't on his side.

**A/N: Review please! **

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	32. Plans

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, some stuff came up. I know, excuses, excuses. Anywho, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: The empathetic, amazing StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie, and I own nothing but my OC's. **

~Two weeks until the wedding~

Cassie was laying in the hammock with Evra, she had woken up a few minutes early and he was still asleep. Cassie closed her eyes and thought to herself. Two weeks until the wedding…this was the day that she had to pick music for the wedding.

Ronnie over the past few days had made this her top priority. Whether it was getting her mind off of Steve or not, she was doing an awesome job. She seemed to be running all over the place getting arrangements set up. Mr. Tall had revealed to them where the Cirque was going next, so Ronnie had already gotten all of those things done.

Another thing was the bachelorette party. Ronnie had been bugging her to have one for a while. Cassie wasn't so sure about it, but Ronnie insisted that it would make the honeymoon so much better. Another idea of Ronnie's was to move Cassie out of Evra's tent back into the girls two weeks from the wedding, to make her day extra special when it came.

A sharp banging noise interrupted Cassie's thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Ronnie standing in the doorway of the tent, banging her clipboard against the wooden frame. Evra stirred behind her and yawned. Cassie pushed a lock of hair out of her face and sat up some. Ronnie grinned.

"Rise and shine, lovelies! We've gotta lot to do today, so Cassie grab your stuff because you're moving back in with us.", she left them to get up. Evra groaned and fell back onto the hammock.

"What?", Cassie giggled sleepily.

"Ronnie is stealing you from me.", he grinned playfully. Cassie smiled.

"She claims that it will make the honeymoon 'so much better'. She could be right, you know."

"Yeah, damn Ronnie and her good ideas.", Evra kissed Cassie on the cheek before getting up. Cassie slept walk through getting ready, then dropped her stuff at Ronnie's tent before going to the fire.

"Good morning soon-to-be-newlyweds.", Gertha greeted them. Evra and Cassie smiled at her then went to get food. Cassie went straight to get some coffee, instantly brightening up when she took a sip. Ronnie practically bounced over to her.

"Ready to pick the music?", she grinned. Cassie nodded her head and followed Ronnie into the tent. Her maid of honor had already set up all of her things, determined to make her stay.

"Okay, so I've already got the basics, what do you want to start with?", Ronnie looked at her expectantly.

"First thing: I want the bride and groom first dance song to be Runaw-"

"Runaway. Cassie, when I say 'basics' I meant the predictable stuff.", Ronnie winked at her and scribbled on a piece of paper. Cassie crossed her arms and smirked.

"Okay, okay. Then what do you have as the garter toss song?", Cassie raised an eyebrow, positive that she had Ronnie stumped. Ronnie pressed a button on the laptop.

"Let's see - 'Kiss' by Prince.", Ronnie looked up at her.

"Damn it, Ronnie! Stop knowing me! Gah, whatever, what's next?", Cassie laughed and sat down by Ronnie.

"So I found a place for your bachelorette party…", Ronnie started. Cassie shook her head.

"I don't need a bachelorette party, Ronnie." Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you do. You're getting married, and you're getting married right. You are getting one.", she said as-a-matter-of-factly. Cassie sighed.

"Show me the place first." Ronnie grinned and clicked on a link. Information started to pop up on the screen.

"Is this-? Is that-? WHAT IS THAT?", Cassie's head snapped up from the screen, then to Ronnie. She was just nodding her head.

"Ronnie, I don't know about this…"

XxXxXxX

"So," Darren sat down across the table from Evra. The half vampire only aged at a one fifth rate of all of the others, so he could still pass as just a few years younger.

"Ronnie's been trying to get Cassie to agree to a bachelorette party.", he finished. Evra glanced up from his breakfast, he probably shouldn't have been surprised, but he was.

"Oh. She gonna do it?", he asked. Darren shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, does it bother you?" Evra got up and threw away the paper plate. The pair began walking to their tent, about to do their chores.

"I guess not. I'm not too worried about her skipping out on me.", Evra smirked. Darren nodded his head slowly.

"Do you want a bachelor party then?", he asked, smiling. Evra shook his head.

"Nah, I'm alright." They walked in silence for a while, then stopped to sit down. Evra started snapping twigs between his fingers, and Darren leaned back against a tree.

"Darren?", Evra asked, dropping the twig.

"Yea?"

"Thanks.", Evra shot Darren a smile. Darren raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"For what?"

"Everything. Just for being there, I guess. From the whole Sam thing to the tunnels…I don't know, I just wanted to say thanks. You're my best friend, and now you're gonna be my best man." They laughed and started heading back to camp.

~Three days before the wedding~

"Are you sure you're okay with this?", Cassie turned to Evra, who was eating by the campfire. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go.", Evra got up and kissed her, then pointed her in the direction of the car. Ronnie and Rebecca were already in. Cassie climbed into the driver's seat and got onto the road.

"What's the name of this place again?", she asked Ronnie. Rebecca giggled.

"Just Desserts." Cassie laughed.

"Three days…", she thought aloud. They pulled into the parking lot and it was pretty typical for a ladies type of place. Neon sign, loud music, strobe lights, that sort of stuff. They tried to walk in, but a bouncer stopped Ronnie.

"And how old are you, miss?", he asked. Cassie overheard him and stepped back some. Ronnie laughed.

"I'm twenty-one.", she answered. The mustachioed man laughed.

"Now I know that these two ladies are, but you? I don't think so.", he looked to Cassie and Rebecca. Ronnie covered her face and started making loud wailing sounds. Cassie stepped up and put her hands on Ronnie's shoulders. Then, she turned to the bouncer.

"She's very self conscious about her height. She doesn't like to talk about it, jerk!", they walked in and Rebecca followed, shaking her head. Once they got inside, Ronnie broke out into laughter.

"That was good.", they all agreed. Ronnie led them to a table near the…stage, if you will. The first man that came out was very attractive, and wearing a cupcake. Just a cupcake. The rest of the night went similar, with lots of blushing and dessert.

When Cassie got back, Evra was waiting for her by the tents. He called her over and led her behind his. It had gotten almost pitch black outside, but there was still faint light from overhead, making long shadows across everything. Evra pulled Cassie into a patch of light.

"Okay, okay, what is it?", she laughed. Cassie pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. Evra looked around, then leaned close to Cassie.

"Close your eyes.", he whispered. She giggled and shut her eyelids tight. Evra pulled out two slips of paper from his pocket and closed them in Cassie's hands.

"Okay." Cassie opened her eyes and read over the tickets. Her eyes shined and she smiled.

"You're taking me to France?", she asked, tears forming. Evra nodded and pulled her into a hug. Cassie wiped the tears of joy and looked up at him.

"I love you so much.", she said.

"I love you too, baby.", he said and kissed her. Evra put an arm around Cassie's waist and they started walking back.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon, two weeks in France…all alone…", Evra kissed Cassie's neck and they had to say goodbye. There was two more days until the wedding,

~The Day Before The Wedding~

Cassie, Evra, Ronnie, Darren, Malcolm, and Rebecca all filed into the van. They were going to the castle that Ronnie had arranged to make sure everything was in place, then they had the rehearsal. It was a really nice place, exactly what Cassie had wanted.

The manor had belonged to a young couple that had just found wealth. After it was built, they found out that the wife had fallen ill. She died, and the husband drove himself insane over the loss of his lover. He dedicated the large estate to house weddings, but no one would live there.

The outside walls were constructed of cobblestone, much like what you would find in a small cottage in a storybook. There were long, glass windows on every wall, going up to the tower which had a small oval shaped one. The roof was a deep maroon color and the inside had a Victorian décor.

There was a small waiting room outside of the courtyard where the wedding would be held. There was a large spot that was big enough for the ceremony, and behind it was a small, clear, pond. Almost everything was set up, minus all of the minor details.

"Come on, I think they put the drinks in the basement.", Ronnie waved her hand towards a small wooden door. They all walked down leading each other by the hand. Since there were no windows, the only light was emitted from a few lanterns.

"Old-fashioned. Nice.", Darren commented, toying with one of the barrels. Malcolm's eyes shot around nervously. This was the place.

"Ronnie, are you sure we haven't been down here? It looks a little familiar…", Cassie said, looking around. Malcolm felt the gun in his hand, apparently it was time.

"Malcolm, what is th-?", Rebecca took in a sharp breath. Everyone turned to Malcolm, who was pointing the gun at Rebecca's temple. He was wearing a sinister smile. He was right.

"Oh my God.", Cassie whispered. She tried to move back to Evra, but she couldn't.

"I wouldn't try to move, it's a useless effort.", Malcolm snickered diabolically. Cassie slid a hand into her purse and pulled out her gun. Dropping the bag to the floor, she pointed at the mad magician.

"Don't do this Malcolm. It doesn't have to be like this.", she looked him straight in the eyes. He just kept a smirk. Evra tried to step forward, but couldn't.

"Malcolm, what are you doing?", he tried to ask coolly. Malcolm didn't even look at him.

"Answer me, damn it!" Malcolm chuckled.

"Allow me to enlighten you. If you shoot me, you die. If anyone else tries to kill me, you die. If you try to run, you die. To sum it up, you're not going to make it out alive. Oh, don't look at Malcolm like that. It's truly not his fault, he wanted to stop all of this. It's just…destiny had to step in and alter his attitude a bit."

"Wait," Cassie didn't let the gun wander. "You're not Malcolm?"

"Not exactly. I'm still the same body, just a different emotional level. It does kind of paint him as the bad guy though, doesn't it?"

"You're damn right it does. Why are you doing all of this?", Ronnie spoke out from her position. Malcolm glanced to her. He clicked his tongue.

"Well, well, well. That would spoil it, wouldn't it? Don't want to upset 'The Lady' though." Ronnie grimaced at his tone.

"We'll kill you.", Darren said, his eyes burning with anger. Malcolm laughed. He jerked the gun in Cassie's direction for half a second.

"But at her expense, yes? Yes.", the evil Malcolm smirked, then turned his eyes to Evra.

"Don't worry, when she goes, she just might to get to see Murlough. She'll be in good hands." Cassie furrowed her brows.

"Who's Murlough?", she asked, unable to face Evra. He didn't answer her, but answered Malcolm.

"He's dead." Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, "She will be too."

Cassie could feel Evra tense up. She had no idea who Murlough was, but she just shook it off. Thinking quickly, she decided to do a snap action. Keeping her eyes on Malcolm, she pushed the barrel of the gun to her own temple.

"What happens if I do this?", she asked confidently. Everyone's eyes were about to pop out of their skull. Malcolm just shook his head.

"Then everyone dies." Cassie's vision started to cloud when that mental picture passed through her head. For some unknown reason, she thought of the first day she joined the Cirque.

"Evra…promise me -" There was a blinding light. Cassie was spinning out of control, into this white light. She thought she heard someone laugh, and then she was back in the waiting room. She heard Ronnie say they would go check out the courtyard. Confused, she looked around. Malcolm was the first one to talk to her.

"They don't remember. Just don't bring it up, Mr. Tiny changed his mind. Please forgive me, I wasn't myself.", he said apologetically. Cassie nodded her head and followed the crowd. Tomorrow was the wedding.

**A/N: Wedding time! I'm updating tonight everybody, but reviews are fiercely appreciated!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	33. The Wedding

**A/N: Wedding time! Here you go, hope everyone likes it! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: The psychic StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie, and I own my OC's ! But that's already laser-printed into your brains by now. ;)**

"Rebecca, keep everyone out of here, especially Evra, it's bad luck!"

Cassie twirled around in front of the mirror. She looked over the delicate way the dress framed her body, and how her hair was pulled up perfectly. She caught a glimpse of Ronnie giving orders in the corner of the mirror. Everyone was in full dress and looking fierce.

Cassie snuck over to the window to peek outside. She looked over everyone, waiting excitedly for the ceremony to start. She saw Evra and the groomsmen and let her eyes linger. He looked a little nervous, occasionally rocking back onto his heels or straightening his all-white tux. She smiled and turned away from the window.

"Cassandra! Get away from that window! What if someone sees you? You are killing me!", Ronnie sighed, exasperated. Cassie laughed.

"Calm down bridezilla,", then she put on her best frown. "And don't call me Cassandra." Cassie's hands fluttered up to her veil, ever so delicately twirling it between her fingers. After checking over everything (with vampire speed), Ronnie ushered Cassie into the waiting room.

Cassie closed her eyes, exhaled, then looked out. The hall began to flood with music. This was it.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie looked over her work. She had busted her ass to make sure that every little detail was perfect. In the courtyard, she had set up everything to Cassie's wishes. On both sides of the aisle, there were white chairs lined up. On the end of those, facing the aisle, small yellow roses were tied to it (courtesy of Malcolm). The large white altar had yellow roses wrapped around it, making a spiral, and there were two large vases on each side.

Everyone looked amazing in their suits and dresses. The groomsmen had on white suits with a soft yellow tie and the bridesmaids had on short, strapless, white dresses with a soft yellow band around it. Evra had on an all white tux, and Cassie was in her wedding dress.

Darren looped his arm around hers, and the music started. Behind them, Alexander had taken hold of Cassie's arm. They heard her take deep breaths and then laugh. She was nervous, but she was happy.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen started to go through the large wooden doors. First, Rebecca and Malcolm walked through, taking their places at the far sides. Next was Gertha and Hans, then it was Ronnie and Darren's turn.

Finally, Cassie heard the 'Here Comes The Bride' song. Alexander had her arm and they started to walk down the aisle. She saw Evra's eyes widen a bit, and didn't even try to suppress a smile. As Cassie stood in front of him, the only word to describe it was 'perfect'. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever lost him.

Letting the tears silently fall down her cheeks, all she heard was a mumble as Mr. Tall was going through the wedding speech. Evra and Cassie were mouthing things to each other like 'I love you' or 'You look so pretty'. After the vows and 'I do's', everyone went into the ballroom. The song 'Runaway' softly started and Cassie and Evra started swaying together.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Cassandra Von.", Evra made her giggle. Cassie started to cry again, and the song ended. A few people had wanted to give speeches, and Darren was first.

"Well, Evra, I told you that you had fallen for the new girl. Great job, both of you, you've been through a lot and you too still don't stop. Best wishes, have fun in Paris.", he winked at them and sat down. Ronnie was next.

"Well, whoever put you two together was a genius, just saying. But seriously, you two are amazing, don't ever change. Cassie, keep being different, it's working for you honey! And you two have an awesome time in France! This is for you.", Ronnie laughed and gave Cassie a thumbs-up before grabbing her guitar.

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky

I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why

I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you

Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun

And when you're close, I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream

It's like a million little stars spelling out your name

You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together

Come on, come on, little taste of heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day

I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway

But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun

Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream

It's like a million little stars spelling out your name

They're spelling out your name, oh

Cassie ran up and hugged Ronnie tightly. Ronnie had felt very good about her performance, she missed putting on a show, or just singing. It felt really good to get back out there, especially at her best friend's wedding.

After everyone gave a toast to the bride and groom, they all got onto the floor to dance. The songs that Cassie chose were 'Count On Me', 'We R Who We R', and others like that. Then, it was time to toss the bouquet.

Now Ronnie had been told that she had an unfair advantage in this. Therefore, she was not allowed to participate in this. But did that stop her? No, because she is Ronnie. She waited until Cassie had turned around, then planted herself right in the center of the crowd. And who caught it? The one and only…

"Ronnie! I told you to stay out of it, you stubborn ass!", Cassie laughed with her hands on her hips. She just shook her head as Ronnie grinned and lifted the bouquet into the air. Next was the garter toss. Cassie lifted up her dress to her thigh, revealing the garter. Evra brushed his lips up to it and took it off with his teeth. Tossing it behind him, Darren snatched it out of the air. There was no way that he would let Ronnie have all the fun.

Everyone cheered as Ronnie and Darren kissed, bouquet and garter in hand. They all ran out to Cassie's car to wish them off. Cassie caught up to Ronnie.

"You painted on my car? Ronnie, I should be really mad but I'm…not." Ronnie just shrugged.

"Listen, Cass, I have to go back to the Mountain while you're on your honeymoon. I'll miss you so much!", Ronnie hugged Cassie tight and handed her a small blue bag. Cassie looked confused.

"Do not open this until you get to the hotel room, you'll thank me later.", Ronnie winked at her and pushed her to the car.

Cassie looked over the 'Just Married' painted in white across the back window and the balloons all around it. She laughed and climbed in the car. Waving goodbye to everyone, they headed to the hotel.

They found a Hotel Inn by the airport and parked. They both climbed out and rushed to the lobby. It wasn't too busy, and they didn't have to wait long. Cassie was excited, to say the least. Evra couldn't wait to get to the room. They practically ran up to the desk.

"Hi, uh, room with a king bed please.", Evra smiled at the man behind the counter. He did a double take, then started typing into the computer.

"Uh, sir, if you don't mind my asking, but-"

"Yea, yea. I know, scales and eyes and stuff. We'll talk later.", Evra handed him the money and grabbed the key to the room. Once they got there, Cassie ran into the bathroom and ripped open the bag.

"Black lace…Oh God, Ronnie.", Cassie laughed and slipped on the little present. She walked out, and Evra was laying on the bed.

"Hey Cass-Oh my God!", and that night they did…newlywed stuff.

**A/N: I'll update another chapter soon, review please! I'm not writing a lemon, but if anyone wants to, go ahead. I just can't write them. Reviews make a very motivated writer!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	34. Thoughts

**A/N: I'm reviewing again, because I think you guys are that awesome! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's, StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie! **

The Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triumph, the Louvre…all of the places her and Evra had gone. Whenever they had gone out, Evra had to wear his disguise, but they both didn't mind much. Today they had to head back to the Cirque, but Cassie was anxious to get home. France was fun, and very…sexual, but there's no place like home.

Evra came out of their bedroom in his boxers, sipping coffee. He winked at Cassie and went over to the window where she was. He kissed her shoulder and put an arm around her waist. She laughed.

"Good morning gorgeous.", she giggled and kissed his cheek. He continued to stare out of the window and yawned.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Tired, I guess. Busy night.", Evra rubbed her back. She sighed.

"Yea, but I'm ready to go home." Evra nodded.

"Me too, I swear if I hear one more French accent…"

Cassie laughed and started to pack.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie sat at the Mountain, bored. She was usually up causing trouble somewhere, but lately everyone was being all uptight. More than usual. So here she was, in the main room with a bunch of upper status vampires, listening to their 'urgent meeting'.

"We certainly cannot trust everyone.", someone said.

_Well no shit, _Ronnie thought. _Kurda betrayed us to the vampaneze, but go ahead and keep inviting Steve aka evil blooded child into our base. But whatever, no one ever listens to Ronnie._

Darren reached over and squeezed Ronnie's hand. She looked over to him and smiled. They had gotten news that Steve had 'mysteriously lost contact' (big surprise), and there was mild panic.

"We might be here a while.", Ronnie mumbled sadly.

XxXxXxX

Even after three years, Cassie never got tired of looking at the ring on her finger. Evra and herself had been going strong, and Cassie had started thinking about children. She would love to have kids of her own.

Mr. Tiny had not visited, which was strange but good. Malcolm had relaxed, and him and Rebecca were inseparable. He had begun to feel more elaborate emotions, and now he couldn't even bare to kill a fly. He claimed that it had a family, and was needed.

Rebecca was happier than ever. She had almost begun to understand Ronnie…almost. She had grown into a beautiful woman, but never lost her special spark of a personality. They still worked together, and got closer than ever.

Alexander and Cormac were still together, thank goodness. Cassie really looked up to them for relationship advice since they had been newlyweds once. It was fun and exciting but also a little complicated. Nevertheless, she loved it.

Cassie really missed Ronnie and Darren, even the occasional sarcastic appearance of Mr. Crepsley. She was fast approaching 23, and hadn't seen her best friend in quite a while. She still hadn't thanked her for the honeymoon present. Things just weren't the same without Ronnie there, constantly matchmaking and causing mischief.

There were always new additions. To be totally truthful, she kind of missed being the 'New Girl'. There was Kristie Twistie, a contortionist beyond belief that had a talent in rapping also. She was young, about the age of when Cassie first joined. Then there was Holt Kemp, who everyone called Avatar because he could control almost any earthly element at command. He was a few years younger than Evra, but already very mature. The newest was Sterling Shade, a very laid back boy of nineteen that could pull light out of anywhere, even his own blood.

Cassie looked around the fire to everyone smiling, laughing, trading stories. This hadn't changed. One big, happy family. Very uncommon, but she had found it here. Cassie looked into the bonfire. She chuckled, she really loved fire. If her house hadn't have burned down, who knows what would have happened.

"What are you so happy about?", Evra asked her sleepily. She just nodded her head.

"I really love fire.", she giggled. He laughed and pulled her up.

"Okay then, come on, I want to get to bed. Show tomorrow.", Evra intertwined his fingers with hers. They started walking to their tent. Cassie heard her name behind them.

"Hey, Mrs. Von, can I talk to you for a second?", Holt was behind her, shifting his weight nervously. Cassie smiled at him, he was a sweet kid that had awesome potential.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there baby.", she kissed Evra and he started walking towards the tents again.

"Holt, for the last time, please call me Cassie. What's up?", she asked, walking up close to him.

"Uh, I know it's personal, but, uhm…how did Evra tell you how he felt about you?", he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His dark brown eyes looked shy, and his dusty blond hair was tousled slightly. Cassie smiled, she loved telling this story.

"Well…you might wanna sit down for this one.", they took a seat at a bench that was kind of out of the way, so no one would hear them.

"First, he asked me to take a walk with him, so we went through the woods for a while, just talking. We got to know each other, we kept doing that for a while. Then, one day he took me to the cutest little meadow. It had daisies and you could see the stars…anyway, we just kind of relaxed for a bit. Then, when we were both ready, we kissed. We started being more open with each other, and here we are now.", she smiled, thinking of all those memories.

Holt smiled. "Thanks. And I know I'm one of the new guys, so I haven't known you that long, but congratulations on your marriage and everything. I hope I get in a relationship like yours."

Cassie would've screamed if she could. Someone else was looking up to her relationship with Evra, and that made her feel wonderful. "I'm sure you will, my little Avatar."

Holt laughed and walked Cassie to her tent. She bid Holt goodbye and walked in to find Evra swinging back and forth in their hammock. She started jumping up and down.

"Evra, we did it!", Cassie ran over to him.

"Did what?"

"Holt just asked me how you told me how you felt about me! And then he said he hopes he gets in a relationship like ours! He looks up to us, isn't that sweet?", Cassie was very excited about this. Evra smirked and then rolled back over.

"Adorable, can we go to bed now?" Cassie rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Fine, I'm just stopping for a moment to cherish a milestone in our marriage. But fine, you sleep.", Cassie slapped his back playfully. He turned towards her again.

"Well…we could do this _other_ thing.", he suggested.

"I thought that you would never ask…", Cassie climbed into the hammock. Evra started kissing her neck.

"Wait, Evra…" He looked up at Cassie.

"Uhm, how do you feel about kids?"

**A/N: I might update again tonight, it's looking promising! Review please!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	35. Big News

**A/N: Four chapters in one night, please share the love and update! I'm as eager to update as you are waiting, so I'll update soon anyway! Reviews make me smile though!**

**Disclaimer: The fierce StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie, and I own my OC's. That's all XD**

Cassie danced her fingers across the hotel bathroom countertop. She was staring down the small white device laying by the sink. She had paced, counted, and even did jumping jacks, but time just wouldn't go any faster. Evra was sitting outside the door, drumming his fingers against the wall.

This was the second pregnancy test that Cassie had taken. The first had turned up negative, but the doctor said it wouldn't hurt anything to try again. She wasn't sterile, so infertility wasn't a problem. They both desperately wanted a little boy.

_Beep, beep._

"Is that it?", Evra jumped up and pressed his ear to the door. Cassie mumbled a small 'yes' and hesitantly picked it up. She counted to three, then opened her eyes. Cassie opened the door and kept her eyes down. Unmasking the smile, she looked up at Evra's anxious face.

"We're pregnant." He blinked, opened and closed his mouth, then lifted her up.

"We're having a baby, Cass! We're having a baby!", his eyes shined. Cassie laughed and was set on her feet. Evra jumped slightly, then started grabbing their things.

"We've gotta go tell everyone at the Cirque! We have to get you to a doctor for all of the pre-baby stuff!", he said while rushing to pack. Cassie laughed.

"I believe it's prenatal. Okay, okay, come on. Are you coming to the doctor with me?", she really meant to ask what he was going to wear. Evra's eyes snapped up from the bag.

"Of course I am! I'm the father, after all! I am the father, right? Okay, awesome! I've gotta go back and change. Cassie, we're having a baby!"

Evra's reaction was more than perfect. They checked out of their room, and climbed into the corvette. Since Cassie and Evra were ready for a family, Mr. Tall had begun giving them both paychecks. They were unsure about whether or not to move away from the Cirque, but it looked like a negative. Cassie tried to climb into the driver's seat, but Evra stopped her.

"No, no, no. Give me the keys, I'm driving." Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. Evra rolled his eyes.

"You're pregnant, no more driving." Cassie laughed but handed him the keys. She sat in the passenger seat, gently rubbing her stomach.

"You know," she started. "Driving doesn't hurt the baby."

"I'm not taking any chances.", Evra smirked and patted her stomach gently. He quickly drove to the campsite and shut off the car, almost hitting one of the Little People in the process.

"Alexander! Rhamus! Come here, we have to tell everybody something!", Evra yelled as he opened the door for Cassie. Everyone started gathering around the car, even some of the new performers that weren't known too well.

"Alright, everybody." Cassie's eyes darted to everyone else's, a huge smile on her face. Evra was beaming, standing behind her and rubbing her arms. "We're going to have a baby."

There was a huge outburst after the words were out of Cassie's mouth. Everyone at once was saying 'Congratulations' or 'That's so sweet'. Cormac was the first to rush over and hug Cassie. All of the new performers congratulated her and tons of people offered to drive her to the hospital.

Evra changed into his heavy clothes and headed to the hospital. They waited for a while, all excited about their baby. When they finally got to see the doctor, it didn't take long for Cassie to get all of her stuff. They got back to the Cirque fast and Cassie went to Rhamus.

"Cassie, where's that list?", he asked her. Cassie grimaced. She pulled out her list of foods she had to eat while pregnant. It was pretty much a total turn around from what she liked. Healthy, healthy, healthy.

"I can certainly arrange this.", Rhamus chuckled.

Evra found Cassie and started talking to her about the baby. They both really wanted a boy.

"It's a boy, I can feel it.", Cassie said, making circles on her still flat stomach. "So what are we going to name him?"

"Well, I had something in mind…", Evra smiled. "Shancus."

"Aww, Evra you're so sentimental. I love it!", Cassie laughed and kissed him. "There is one detail that you're not going to like though…"

"What's that?"

Cassie bit her lip. "Well…what we did to get a baby, we can't do anymore until after the baby is born…"

Evra sighed, but then smiled. "Well that's gonna be hard, but…I _might_ be able to make it."

Cassie laughed and sat down on the bench. Everyone started crowding around her, asking questions. When everyone had calmed down, they treated her like a porcelain doll. They barely even let her stand. Cassie finally got them to back off, and she went to bed. When she woke up, the morning sickness started. This would be a long nine months.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie trudged to her room. She was worn out, the past few weeks had been nothing but hard training. No one knew when this war between vampires and vampaneze would get really intense. It could be years. Ronnie shuddered at the thought. She just wanted some rest.

Darren walked behind her, they both had dark circles under their eyes. Ronnie hated dark circles, she really, really liked sleep. But between all of the hardcore training sessions, she barely had any sleep at all. She could feel herself fading, and the world started to dip. She felt herself being lifted, and then…sleep.

Ronnie woke up and looked around. It was always hard to tell what time of day it was, since candles aren't the best clocks. She saw Darren passed out on the floor, and decided to try to sleep some more. Just a second too late.

"Ronnie, it is good that you are awake. We are going to the dining hall. Please wake Darren, we must not waste time.", Mr. Crepsley strode out of the room. Ronnie groaned.

"Ronnie just can't catch a break…Darren. Darren…Darren!", she called. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"This sucks.", he said, running his hands over his face. They both got up, both very annoyed, and went to go eat. Ronnie got a cup full of blood and sat down. This Mountain was driving her insane.

"If everyone will listen, we need everyone's attention. We've got some big news."

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but the next few are longer. Again, informational chapter. Review please! I stayed up until tomorrow writing this! XD**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC (who is drinking a Monster)**


	36. Kids

"We found a group of vampaneze very close to the Mountain.", the general continued. "We pursued them hotly and defeated most of them. However, a few escaped. We predict that they will spread this information to their leader. From this point on, preparation for the War of Scars shall be intensified."

Groans and conversations broke out in the Hall. Ronnie heard the Charlie Brown teacher, she needed more sleep. Darren wrapped his arms around her, grinning warily.

The next few months were dreadful, seldom breaks in between intense training. Ronnie and Darren always found time to spend together though, even if it was sleeping on the floor next to each other.

XxXxXxX

"OH MY GOD!", Cassie groaned and rolled over. Her large, basketball-like stomach limited this, however. She was far into her pregnancy, and the 'comfortable' weeks had passed. The baby had begun to kick.

"Shh, shh. It'll pass.", Evra sat on the bed by her, rubbing her stomach. They had gotten a small fold-out bed to put in their tent. Cassie's back needed support that a hammock didn't provide when she gained weight. But Cassie hated the mood swings more than the extra pounds. She would find a happy thought and then - anger. Wrath of Hell kind of anger, too.

"Our kid is going to be a kick boxer.", Cassie huffed, squeezing Evra's hand. One good thing about being pregnant at the Cirque was that there was basically no medical expense. The vitamins had cost them, but Mr. Tall was more reliable than any ultrasound. He had delivered the good news that Cassie was indeed carrying a baby boy.

"…Mrs. Von?", Sterling Shade was standing inside the entrance of the tent holding a glass of water. Cassie sat up.

"You can call me Cassie, and thank you." Sterling handed her the water.

"I would…but you're a little scary right now. I'm just not comfortable calling you Cassie when your eggo is preggo.", he smirked at her. Cassie laughed and waved her arm toward the door.

"Get outta here.", she laughed as he strode out of the tent. Cassie started drinking the water, almost choking on it when he kicked again. Evra took her hand and squeezed gently. Cassie smiled at him, then finished the water. Rebecca skipped into the tent with Malcolm following behind her. She never really lost her energetic, chirpy way she carried herself.

"Hey, how ya feeling?", she asked, plopping down on the bed by Cassie.

"Like Shancus is using my stomach as a bop-it.", she laughed. Rebecca smiled and patted Cassie's stomach.

"Well you've only got a few more months, it'll be over before you know it.", Rebecca smiled. Cassie frowned, and Malcolm joined.

"And then you can lose the weight." Rebecca nodded.

"The mood swings will stop."

"And the weird food cravings."

"And -"

"Okay, Rebecca, Malcolm, thank you for that…motivational little piece there. You two are geniuses with words.", Cassie stated sarcastically. She laid back down and told everyone she needed to sleep. Evra laid beside her, softly singing her to sleep.

XxXxXxX

The pain was unbearable. Cassie was laying on the hospital bed, screaming and crying and trying to concentrate on anything but the pain. She had chosen to give natural childbirth, and was regretting it every second. She was sure that she was breaking Evra's hand by now.

The hospital lights, sounds, movements did not help at all. The doctor's voice was just a blur. She was almost to Transition (the point right before the mother can start pushing), and Cassie was exhausted. Then, she got all of these strange, unexpected thoughts. Depressing thoughts, like she couldn't go on any longer.

"Okay, it's time to start pushing. Ready…", the doctor counted down and Cassie pushed. This kept repeating, and Cassie thought that it would never end. The pain reduced immensely, but wasn't gone. Then, the pain stopped. Cassie heard the doctor.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Von, it's a boy.", he said, handing the bundle to Evra. He smiled and brought the baby to Cassie.

"Look, Shancus, say hi to mommy.", Evra helped Cassie sit up. Taking the baby from him, Cassie smiled. He was beautiful, a snake-boy like his father. He was tiny and fragile and cute with those big golden eyes. Cassie laughed and started to cry when he gripped her finger.

"Hey there…", she smiled. This huge feeling of love was swelling up inside her, a million different ways. Cassie felt like she was going to explode she was so happy.

"Well," the doctor stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Cassie. "There seems to be no complications, except for the child's dermatological stance. And you're sure you don't want that to be checked out?"

Cassie shook her head and sighed. She was wiped out. She felt like she had run a marathon and then swam the English Channel. The nurses told her that she needed to sleep, and she could do so at the hospital. After she had gotten a room, a nurse brought Shancus by the bed and they both drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Cassie was being wheeled out to the van by Evra when everyone came rushing over. Everyone wanted to see the baby, hold the baby, etcetera, etcetera. But even bound by a wheelchair until she got to the van, Cassie had to look fierce. Changing had been painful, to say the least, but she had managed (even in track pants).

"Cassie…? In track pants? Somebody take a picture of this!", Rebecca skipped over and knelt by Cassie. "Welcome back.", she grinned playfully.

"Thanks, Rebecca.", Cassie smirked. Cormac was holding Shancus, so Evra helped Cassie into the van. Once they got back to the Cirque, they immediately went to their tent. Cassie laid Shancus down in his crib, and they all laid down and slept.

…until the baby started crying.

**A/N: MISSxMAGIC got in some trouble with her parents. Wanna guess my punishment? Sorry it's late and short and short and late, but the next chapter is longer and I'm writing it right now. **

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	37. Stressed Destiny

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had finals. So, my parents made a deal with me, so no laptop until finals are over. But now, they're done! Now that I'm on break I'll be updating a lot of chapters a lot closer together. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. The got-me-addicted-to-Taylor-Swift StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"I'm gonna miss you sooo much…", Cassie was almost to the point of tears. She never even considered having to do this.

"I remember when we first met…that was one of the best nights of my life, baby.", she said sadly. But now, she had to give it all up. She heard footsteps behind her, this was it.

Cassie sighed and spread her arms over her beloved.

"Cassie, it's just a car.", Evra looked at his wife. She was hunched over the car, the top half of her body laying over the hood. Her arms were spread out wide, trying to hug the corvette. She had to trade in her corvette today.

"You are so dramatic.", Evra laughed, holding Shancus in his arms. Cassie was overreacting to having to buy a car that a carseat could fit in. She hated the thought of owning a soccer mom car.

"You can't sell love! I have to buy a totally different car, like a minivan or something. I hate minivans.", Cassie glared at the ground. She hated the ground, too. Evra walked up behind her.

"Just imagine it, Cass. It's gonna be great.", he smirked sarcastically. "Oh what if you become a soccer mom? Then you'll get to be friends with other soccer moms and you're gonna talk about being a soccer mom-"

"Shut up Evra.", Cassie laughed dryly. Evra smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Cassie stood up straight and took Shancus from his arms.

"Shancus, you better thank me for this one day. Aww but how can I stay mad at that face? Well I guess a Lexus wouldn't be so bad…", Cassie laughed and kissed her husband and her newborn goodbye.

Driving down the road for the last time in her dream car, the only worry Cassie had flashed through her mind…

_Oh God…what if it's a perky salesperson?_

*-Five Years Later-*

"So tell me again about these vampirites?", Ronnie asked groggily as she brushed through her golden locks. Mr. Crepsley emerged from the other room, his cape shadowing his step.

"They are human soldiers that have volunteered to fight against the vampets in the War of Scars. Their leader, a woman named Alice, would like to talk to a more active source. They have been very helpful."

"Oh.", Ronnie replied flatly. She had recovered from her stay at Vampire Mountain (she liked to call it the Trip O' Exhaustion). Herself, Mr. Crepsley, and Darren had been hotel jumping the past few days before meeting the leader of the vampirites.

The whole idea seemed pretty sketchy to her. She wasn't positive on how exactly they were helping, but apparently they were making an impact. Ronnie didn't really have feelings on it. Even though she loved evening up the odds, there was still that 'Bring-It-I-Could-Kick-Your-Ass-Blindfolded' side of her. Ronnie did not need help, she was Ronnie.

Darren came up behind Ronnie and kissed her neck softly. She giggled and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. Lifting her up onto the bathroom countertop, he deepened the kiss. They were engulfed in each other's company until they heard a gruff 'Ahem' from the door. Mr. Crepsley was glaring at them, an annoyed expression on his face. Darren laughed lightly and Ronnie shot him a cheesy grin. Jumping down from the counter, Ronnie grabbed her stuff.

"So Mr. C, where to next?", she asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

"An office building in a small town nearby. I also overheard that there is a circus near there…"

"You mean?", Darren suggested. Mr. Crepsley nodded. Ronnie skipped to the door in excitement and shot a quick 'Come on!' before speeding off.

XxXxXxX

"Okay, Shancus is with Alexander, Urcha is watching Holt, and Lilia is…kicking.", Cassie sat down, her right hand supporting the small of her back. Evra sat down beside her and started rubbing her stomach.

"You want me to get you something?", he asked. Cassie nodded.

"Cake, please? I love you!", she exclaimed as he left the tent. She fell back onto the mattress with a loud sigh. This was the last kid, end of discussion. Cassie couldn't stand maternity clothes. What would Ronnie think of her now? In her twenties and with three kids.

"Hot damn, Evra just couldn't keep off of you!", came a familiar voice. Cassie opened her eyes and saw her best friend standing in front of her. Ronnie ran over and hugged her softly, aware of the baby. Ronnie had aged slightly, just beginning to develop more womanly physically. Mentally, however, she had been through a lot.

"Ronnie! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?", a flurry of questions flew from Cassie's mouth.

"Forget what I've been up to, how are you? Two kids and one on the way, the last time I saw you Cassie, was when you were a newlywed!", Ronnie laughed.

"Oh, Ron, thank you SO much for the wedding gift.", Cassie winked at Ronnie. They exchanged smirks and Ronnie helped Cassie up.

"So have you learned the gender yet?", Ronnie asked, placing a hand over Cassie's stomach.

"Yep! This one is my little girl. We're going to name her Lilia.", Cassie smiled. Ronnie grinned.

"So how is everyone? I came to see you first, let's go see everybody else!", Ronnie exclaimed and led Cassie out of the tent. They chatted with everyone they knew for a while, then moved on to the newbies.

"Ronnie, this is Kristie. Kristie, Ronnie. She's an amazing contortionist, and she can rap.", Cassie smiled proudly. Ronnie extended her hand and Kristie took it.

"So you're _the_ Ronnie. Nice to meet you!", she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, you'll have to let me listen to your music sometime.", Ronnie laughed as the girl nodded her head enthusiastically. Next, Cassie introduced Sterling to Ronnie.

"Hey, wanna see a trick?", he asked, smirking. Ronnie started to nod her head, but Cassie stopped all of it.

"Sterling, do NOT pull all of the light out of her body, mkay?", Cassie scolded. Sterling sighed and shook Ronnie's hand. "Nice to meet you anyways."

Cassie and Ronnie walked over to where the bonfire would be started that night. When they were a safe distance away from Sterling, Ronnie giggled.

"Well isn't he a Malcolm in the making.", she joked. Cassie tried to stifle a laugh.

"Malcolm feels things now.", she spilled. Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Really?", she pretended to be interested. "He deserves a medal."

They laughed, walking up to Holt. He was showing Shancus and Urcha a new move he was trying when he spotted them.

"Hi, I'm Holt. But you can call me Avatar.", he said, walking up to Ronnie. He smiled sheepishly. Ronnie grinned at him and shook his hand.

"And I'm Ronnie. You can call me Ronnie and ONLY Ronnie. Got it?", she joked. Ronnie then spotted two curious boys staring at her.

"Are these your boys?", Ronnie asked Cassie. She nodded.

"This is Shancus, and this is Urcha.", she introduced them. Ronnie smiled and crouched down to their level.

"Hi there, I'm Ronnie.", she smiled at them. "So this is Shancus, as in…Shan?", Ronnie guessed.

Cassie smiled "Evra insisted on it. I have to admit that I love the name, though."

"You two are so sentimental, I've missed you! Vampire Mountain was so…tedious. They had around the clock training every day, every week, every month. But, a perk is that I can kick _anybody's _butt now."

Ronnie pulled out a smirk and laughed. Cassie giggled and then took a sharp intake of air. She clutched the bottom of her stomach. Shancus walked over and started rubbing his mother's stomach.

"Shh baby sister.", he said. Ronnie let out a small 'awww' and asked Cassie if she needed anything. Reassuring her that she was fine, Cassie saw Evra and Darren start to walk up.

"Hey, Cass, I think you should go to the tent and lay down.", Evra rushed the sentence. Cassie looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because…you need to. Ronnie will go with you, and you can take Shancus and Urcha for a second. But really, you should lay down. And close your eyes. And relax.", he said hurriedly. Cassie sighed and gave in, still having no idea what was going on. Before going to the tent with Cassie, Ronnie grasped Darren by the arm and whispered "What's wrong?".

"Listen, you really need to take Cassie to the tent and make sure she doesn't look outside or leave. Stress is really bad for the baby, and Evra wants her to be relaxed.", Darren said. Ronnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, what are you not telling me?", she prodded.

"Mr. Tiny just showed up."


	38. Trouble

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome reviewers! It means so much to myself and my muse! XD**

**RebelAshRunner: Thank you SOOOO much! That means a lot to me! You definitely made my day! Haha and I actually wrote this while drinking eggnog and eating cookies, I love cookies…thanks again, hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Procrastinating artist: Read and see…haha my finals were horrible, don't my teachers understand that I have to write? Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you like it!**

**StayBeautiful1: You're the reason I've been singing Long Live for the past four hours. Okay, a bit of an exaggeration, but still! Yes, I know, so evil. We really should get crowns for this stuff. XD**

**Alwaysreading25: Thanks so much for reviewing! And I have wanted to do that SO many times! Haha but I don't think my toy poodle would do it…haha hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"Aahh, Darren, Evra. It's so nice to see you."

They shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid the eyes of Mr. Tiny. Evra kept glancing to the window of the tent. He could just barely see the door of the tent Cassie was in. Ronnie and Rebecca were making sure that she had no idea what was going on. Malcolm was also in there, which Evra didn't like very much.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have three children now, Evra. Isn't that so…convenient.", Mr. Tiny smiled wickedly while Evra was fuming. "I haven't visited in so long, perhaps I should come more often." After no response, he turned his attention to Darren.

"May I ask, how are you and Veronica? I've been very interested in your path, it has a grand show soon.", he chuckled cynically. Darren clenched his fists, but kept his mouth shut. Mr. Tiny smiled at his newly created tense environment.

"Now, what has that pest Malcolm been up to?"

XxXxXxX

Cassie sat on the bed, running her hands through her hair. Every few minutes she would gasp and clutch her stomach. Shancus and Urcha were sitting beside her, curious about what was happening outside. Ronnie and Rebecca stood in front of the door and the window, as if they were prison guards. Malcolm was pacing, a worried expression on his face.

"Would you like me to do something to stop the pain?", Malcolm suggested. Cassie gave him a cold glare.

"No. Don't ever.", she replied. Every few seconds, Rebecca would peek out of the window. Finally, Cassie had to know.

"What is going on out there?", she asked. No one answered. Cassie stood up and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing? Go lay back down.", Ronnie ordered. Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because.", Ronnie started. "You should lay down and calm yourself. Don't you want the baby to be alright?"

"Of course I do.", Cassie countered. "But I'm feeling a little faint, I want to go get some air." Cassie added with a smirk. Everyone looked at Ronnie, anticipating an answer. She glanced around and then stepped away from the door.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Cassie smiled and walked out. She stretched her arms and began to walk. Ronnie made sure to only let her walk where Mr. Tiny's car was out of sight. A step before Cassie was in the tent, she stopped and turned to Ronnie.

"Wait. Ronnie, why is no one outside? And Malcolm, why do you look so sick? What's going on?", she pressed. Ronnie gave her a stern look.

"Cassie, get in the tent."

Then, Cassie figured it out. A wave of fear swept over her and she could hear her heart through her throat. She started to get dizzy, then her breaths got very short together. As she felt more stress, there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. Cassie quickly sat down and grabbed her stomach.

"Ronnie, go get Evra…now. Rebecca, can you get…the car? I need…need to go to the…hospital."

Ronnie ran off to get Evra while Rebecca and Malcolm helped Cassie into the car. Rebecca started the Lexus, calling Cormac to tell everyone in the process. Cassie laid in the back, terrified. She knew that it was way too early for her to give birth.

XxXxXxX

Darren and Evra stood in front of Mr. Tiny, glaring as he rambled on. After more fate mumbo-jumbo, he looked over at the door.

"You may want to get that.", he stated. They were both confused, but no more than two seconds later, Ronnie burst through the door.

"Evra, we have to go, hurry!"

"Wait, Ronnie, what's going on?" Ronnie glanced at Mr. Tiny. He was smiling, for he knew what was happening.

"Cassie's in trouble." They all rushed out of the tent and went to the car. Evra found Cassie laid on her back, sobbing and clutching her stomach. He climbed in, yelling for Rebecca to go. He grabbed Cassie's hand and starting wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You're okay, we're going to the hospital, you're okay…"

"Evra…I'm so scared…", she said in between sobs. "I can't…deliver right…now."

"I know, I know.", Evra sighed and kept rubbing her forehead. "The doctor will take care of it, just try to keep your breathing even, okay? I'm right here. You're gonna be okay."

"Okay…okay.", Cassie went through all of the breathing exercises she had used in her past two pregnancies. The ride to the hospital couldn't have been any longer. Even though Rebecca was speeding and screaming profanities to whoever tried to get in her way, it felt like an eternity.

Once they got into the hospital, the nurses immediately put Cassie into a wheelchair. Evra and Ronnie followed, while everyone else had to stay in the lobby. They got Cassie into a room, and the doctor started frantically hooking cords up to her. They started running tests and the doctor left for a moment. Cassie was tossing and turning, the pain was unbearable. Ronnie was gently squeezing her hand and Evra was whispering into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Mrs. Von…", the doctor came back in. Cassie looked at him with a pain-stricken face. "Ma'am, the baby has to come out now. We don't have time for an epidural, we'll have to get you into a C-section room immediately."

"C section?", Cassie croaked, eyes wide. The doctor nodded and soon two nurses unhooked the cords, wheeling her out of the room. Cassie could feel the table under her, the slicing in her stomach, and the pain. The last thing she heard was a baby crying before she went unconscious.

"Doctor, we're loosing her!", the nurse said, her eyes fixed on the monitors. The doctor worked very swiftly, then started hooking Cassie up to more machines. Evra was by the bedside, pleading Cassie to come back.

"Cassie, you have to stay awake. Please don't go, please. Stay awake, don't leave us.", he frantically tried to pull her back. Ronnie was right outside of the doors, listening to every word they said.

"Heart rate is dropping.", she heard one nurse say. Another chimed in with, "Blood pressure is too low."

Everyone in the lobby was panicking. They hadn't heard anything from anyone, and they knew that this was not a good sign. Alexander, Cormac, Rhamus, Kristie, Holt, Sterling, Darren, Malcolm, and Rebecca were all piled into the small hospital waiting room. Finally, Malcolm knew he had to do something. He turned to Rebecca and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to find out what is going on.", he told her. She nodded, then he was gone. Ronnie stood outside the room, petrified to move. She was still listening, and things were getting worse. Lilia was fine, but Cassie was fading fast. Suddenly, Malcolm appeared beside her. She jumped a little and told him he wasn't supposed to be there.

"I know, but everyone is panicking. What's going on?", he asked. Ronnie shook her head.

"Not good. Lilia is fine, but they're having serious problems with Cassie. They said all of this started because of stress she had back at the Cirque.", Ronnie was close to tears, but she knew she had to be strong, even if everything was falling apart. Malcolm cast his eyes down, then pressed his ear to the door. After a few seconds, he disappeared.

When he was back in the lobby, he spread the news. Everyone was shocked and stricken with grief. He tried to reassure them that all hope wasn't lost, but it did not help very much. Cormac covered her mouth and sat down, bewildered. Alexander stood by her and tried to tell her that everything would be fine. Holt ran his hands through his hair, while Kristie and Sterling were too much in shock to do anything. Malcolm pulled Rebecca into an embrace after she started tearing up. Darren burst through the hospital doors to find Ronnie.

Darren found her outside of the doors, her fingers rubbing her temples. He went up behind her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it, trying to relieve some of her own stress. He sighed and waited with her, hearing every bit of bad news that was revealed on the other side of the wall. An uproar of voices then started.

"Quickly, give her the oxygen tube!"

"Is she going into a coma?"

"No, we've still got some time."

"What's the heart rate status?"

"Too low. We need to bring it up, fast."

Then, Evra heard a terrifying noise. He heard the monitor behind him beeping, but much too fast. The only time he had heard it was TV shows, and it was a signal that whoever's heart it was, was going to die. The nurses frantically worked on Cassie, while Evra still tried to speak to her.

"Cassie, don't you dare leave me here. Pull through this. Do it for Shancus and Urcha and Lilia and Ronnie and Rebecca and everyone, Cass. Stay with me."

"Doctor, the heart rate just spiked. It's going too fast now. At this rate…"

Beeeeeeeeeeeppppp.

"Oh my God.", Ronnie covered her face with her hands and Darren hugged her tight. Inside, Evra stared up at the flat line displayed across the screen. He didn't want to believe it. Cassie lay limp and lifeless on the bed, her hand still in his. He heard a flurry of voices as the doctors tried to get her heart started again. Right before he was about to break, Evra heard the monitor start again.

"Yes, Cassie, you can do it. Come on, you can. Don't leave us, Cass. Don't leave…"

Cassie's eyes shot open and she started coughing. The nurses took off the oxygen mask and let her breath. As soon as her heart rate got back to a constant, the doctor gave her pain medication. She squeezed Evra's hand tightly, and her gaze fluttered to him. There were tears running down his face, and soon she was crying too. Cassie turned to one of the nurses.

"Let me see my baby girl." The nurse smiled at her.

"Right away, ma'am.", then they moved Cassie to a hospital room where she could rest and be monitored. When she was settled, the nurse brought in Lilia for Cassie to hold.

"She's so pretty…", Cassie stared into her little snake-girl's eyes. Thankfully, Lilia was healthy except for a pound underweight. The stress had taken a greater toll on Cassie than it did her baby. As soon as visitors could come in, her whole family came in to see her.

"Gertha's bringing Shancus and Urcha now, they'll be here in a few minutes.", Cormac smiled at Cassie and went beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so fierce.", Cassie laughed. She felt like she had gotten hit by a truck.

"You really scared us, Cassie.", Rebecca said, her eyes red from crying. Cassie smiled.

"Just keeping you on your toes.", she winked at Rebecca. Ronnie and Darren then entered the room.

"Sorry we're late," Ronnie explained. "They wouldn't tell us which room, and they tried to kick us out." Ronnie smirked and sat on the bed next to Cassie. They all talked to her, told her how scared they were, and how she had to recover soon. After a few minutes had passed, Gertha showed up with Urcha and Shancus.

The two boys climbed onto the bed with Cassie and looked at their little sister. They both seemed fascinated at the sight of someone so small. After a while, Cassie finally had to go to sleep. Everyone went back to the Cirque except for her and Evra. She yawned and turned off the light to go to sleep. Evra climbed into the hospital bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and kissed him, then began a dreamless night.

Little did she know that somewhere, a man by the name of Destiny was laughing. Oh, how he loved to watch his scenes play out**.**

**A/N: Review please! The next chapter is just around the corner!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	39. To Be Alone

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! (or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas, I must include everyone!) :D It's snowing where I am right now, and I know Christmas was yesterday, but still! Haha I hope everyone was on the nice list, and here is your chapter! You guys probably already know that I want you to review, they mean more to me than Christmas presents! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't *presses fast forward button*, StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

Ronnie walked alongside Mr. Crepsley, with Darren holding her hand tightly. They were walking to the office building where they were going to meet the Alice Burgess. She was a police woman, whose life had been affected by the War of Scars. She used her training from the department to start fighting the vampets, the human soldiers for the vampaneze. Alice had followers, but it was very hard to recruit people.

The three walked into the office building, immediately being greeted by a man by the name of Mark. He looked around his late twenties, dark circles under his eyes. He led them down to the storeroom where there were more people. There was a long circular table, and at the far end was a woman in uniform with short, blonde hair. She introduced herself and motioned for them to sit down.

"Larten, Darren, Ronnie. As you know, there have been more and more vampets in the War recently. These are just a few of our recruits, we have twenty in this area now. So, I'll tell you more about our role. We mostly fend off the vampets, but we can be useful against the vampaneze.", Alice explained with a serious look on her face. Mr. Crepsley looked at her.

"Against the Vampaneze? Surely not. Please explain how you do that.", he raised an eyebrow at her. She looked a little caught off guard, but explained.

"We've all been training tediously. I assure you that most of us can handle it."

"But…", Ronnie chimed in. "You haven't had the experience of centuries-old Vampaneze, who have been waiting years for this to start. Stick to the vampets, if you try the Vampaneze, you'll be killed."

Alice was starting to get mad. "We've encountered Vampaneze before, you know."

"How many?", Ronnie countered.

"Three, against our ten.", Alice stated proudly. Ronnie chuckled a bit.

"Oh really? Well imagine that, except each Vampaneze has another behind their back, and another, and another. They're faster, stronger, and more experienced than your group has time for.", Ronnie stared her down. Alice countered, again.

"BUT, we are not bound to your rules. We can use the weapons of our choice. So if we see the right opportunity, then we're going to take it."

"And let the vampets charge at the Vampires while we're trying to make our human soldiers stay in their own category? The vampets vastly outnumber you, you'll need to train to fight them, and only them. This makes it more evenly matched.", Ronnie finished. Alice shook her head.

"Nevertheless, we will help. Is there any hope with getting an inside source in the vampets?", Alice asked, her police training had taught her a few tricks. Darren spoke up.

"No, that'll only turn against us. We've had traitors in the past, and trading sides right now is not negotiable. Neither is peace, it seems." Mr. Crepsley looked over his two apprentices, they were doing very well. He gave all the credit to himself, however, because this is exactly what he had taught them.

"Fine. There's been some Vampaneze activity around here recently. Mostly underground things, so that tells us that they're probably not traveling with a stronger core. We'll be sure to contact you if we receive any more news.", Alice bid them their goodbyes.

Walking out, Ronnie was very proud of herself. She had countered that bitch _awesome_! They began walking back to the Cirque campgrounds, still analyzing everything they had heard that night. Mr. Crepsley decided to praise them, only glancing over momentarily to see their beaming smiles.

"You both did very well. I believe that this will help greatly to even up the power. They have much to work on, and you two revealed that tonight."

"Thanks, Mr. C. Not too bad yourself.", Ronnie laughed. "I think that Alice especially liked you…", she joked. Darren glared at her.

"Don't even.", he warned. They laughed and finally got back to camp.

XxXxXxX

"Creation One, meet Creation Two.", Mr. Tiny's voice rang through the still air. Malcolm stood in front of him, staring into the dark eyes of another man. He had slightly purple tinted skin, a muscular body, and sheet white hair.

"How long will I be gone?", he asked Mr. Tiny. He chuckled.

"Oh, not long, I assure you. They won't even know you're gone.", his grin twisted. Shadowing the same smile, the white-haired boy stood, displaying only sheer evil in his eyes. Malcolm's eyes shifted from one person to the next.

"Who's he?", he asked. Mr. Tiny smiled and turned to the boy.

"Why don't you tell him?" The boy shrugged, and began.

"The name's Steve. You know Darren, right? Still with Ronnie, huh? Thought so. Well, I used to be their best friend. Had Ronnie right where I wanted her. Then, found the freak show, went with Darren. I saw Larten Crepsley, his real name is Vur Horston, I had seen him in one of my Vampire books. I wanted to become a Vampire, but he said that I had evil blood. Then, Darren stole that _and_ Ronnie. Now, I can't wait to kick his ass.", Steve smirked.

"Come, let us walk.", Mr. Tiny suggested. He then led them out of the tent and into the woods. The pale moonlight let off a soft glow, giving just enough light to cast long, dark shadows. The trio stopped in the middle of a small enclave, all staring at each other expectantly. Mr. Tiny smiled at his little pawns.

"I have another job for you." Malcolm's heart sank into his stomach. This was not good. He did the math in his head, this job would have to make up for his previous slip ups. Immediately he would start looking for loopholes, before he even found out what was expected.

"Get as close to the Von family as you can.", Mr. Tiny put sternly. Malcolm shifted his weight, then stood ramrod straight.

"Why?"

Mr. Tiny looked at Steve and they both grinned.

XxXxXxX

Cassie tossed the pain medication bottle into the dash and climbed into the car. Lilia was strapped into the back, and they could both finally ready to leave the hospital. Cassie was still sore, but she could operate. Evra thanked the doctor one last time, then climbed into the car.

"Ready to go?", he asked Cassie. She smiled.

"Hell yes! I hate hospitals. And the food is terrible here.", she giggled. As they were driving down the road, Cassie toyed with her hair. She only did this when she was nervous, and this was the first time in a while when she had that deep-set, almost covered feeling of something unseen happening. Quickly shaking it off, she starting asking questions about what happened before they got to the hospital. Cassie was having trouble what exactly made her flip out like that (her memory was one glitch after another). After Evra told her about what she had been thinking about and his conversation with Mr. Tiny, Cassie was furious.

"SHIT!", she punched the door of the car. "WHY does he take so much interest in us? And now our kids?" Cassie had tears forming in her eyes, but she was far from sad. A blind kind of rage was building up inside her, she could feel it pulsing, until she was sure she was going to explode.

"Just calm down.", Evra said, shocked at her outburst. "We've gotten through everything he's thrown at us, we can get through this, okay?" Cassie just nodded her head, staring out of the window. She started thinking about the night she left home. Everything had gone up in smoke, and then she found the Cirque. She started to wonder what would've happened if she had never gone…

Cassie didn't know, but it still scared her more than her present situation.

By the time they got back to the Cirque, it was already dark. The moon glowed softly, both peaceful and mysterious. Some excitement gathered around Cassie, but her mind was far away from her body. Scanning with her eyes, she found no traces of Mr. Tiny anywhere. Relieved, she started talking to the other performers. Shancus and Urcha ran up to look at their baby sister. Cassie smiled as they began to giggle.

"Can I hold her?", Shancus asked. Cassie smiled, then nodded. She carried Lilia over to a bench and Shancus sat down. She slowly handed her to him, making sure he knew to keep her head up.

Cassie smiled at all of her kids, not even noticing Malcolm walking out of the woods…

**A/N: Review please! I'll update soon! Special thank-you's to:**

**StayBeautiful1: They kind of are! Except they have to battle different demons XD Thank you, when I was reading the books he made my skin crawl, so I'm trying to keep that going. I know! I keep looking back to the first chapter I had Ronnie in, and the story has gone so far because of it! Yes, Long Live is perfect haha and hope you like this chapter! **

**Alwaysreading25: Let me say first that I LOVE your attitude when you review! Lol 'Mr. Tiny stupid fat man', that made me laugh! Glad you loved it, and I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**YouAintSeenNothinYet: Thank you, thank you, thank you! He IS evil, very evil! Here is your chapter, I hope you like it!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	40. Concern

**A/N: HAPPY 2011! My New Year was exciting, I hope everyone had a good time. Now, the FORTIETH CHAPTER! Wow, forty chapters! I never imagined TDG would get this far! Thank you to all of the reviewers who got me here, and here are the shout-outs to everyone who reviewed last chapter:**

**MOONLIGHT-97: Yes! He's back! Which means bad news for everyone! Thanks so much for R&R'ing!**

**Emma: Your reviews always make me laugh XD Evil? Hardly so, I just like cliffhangers! Yes, Malcolm can be pretty complicated, with the whole destiny thing. Thank you so much for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!**

**StayBeautiful1: Intense…I like that word! Yes, Steve's back! Thanks, I love writing Ronnie! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Alwaysreading25: I literally laughed out loud about the Little People eating Mr. Tiny. THAT is brilliant! I'm glad you loved it, and I hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Roxypony: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! This story is my little work of art, and thanks for saying that Cassie is likeable! Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's, StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie!**

"And then she believed that she could take on a full-blooded Vampaneze!", Ronnie scoffed, spooning more chocolate ice cream into her mouth. Cassie nodded her head and took a scoop.

"Unbelievable.", she agreed. The pair were sitting in the floor of Ronnie's tent, shoveling out clumps of chocolate ice cream from the tub - they didn't even bother with bowls. Cassie's tent was right next to Ronnie's. Lilia was laid on a blanket beside them, not yet asleep. Right now, they were relaxing in their most favorite way, just like when they were both careless teens, untouched by the tragedies of maturity.

"I missed this.", Cassie sighed. "You remember when everybody was here, when there weren't so many problems? We were a tight little family, now everybody's packed up and moved out and it's just…I don't know, I'm rambling about missing the past."

"You're right though. I miss those days, when I didn't have the Lord of the Vampaneze on my mind the whole time. But now, all I can think about is how he will bring destruction to the world and wipe out the Vampires completely. And I have to be at his side.", Ronnie stared off into space, contemplating. Cassie closed her eyes and giggled.

"Right now, I'm sixteen, and I just got invited to join the Cirque Du Freak.", Cassie laughed, remembering happier memories. Ronnie laughed and decided to play along. She closed her eyes.

"Right now, I'm sitting by the river with Darren."

"Right now, I'm kissing Evra for the first time."

"Right now, I'm giving Darren a thumbs-up backstage."

"Right now, I'm seeing the - oh shit, no more ice cream.", Cassie pouted, moving her spoon around the empty carton. Ronnie laughed at her friend, then they both stared at each other with grins on their faces, expecting the other to volunteer to go get some more. Malcolm strode into the tent and smiled at them.

"I thought you might want this," he held up another carton of ice cream. "Pardon my interruption." He set the ice cream down between the two of them, then left. Cassie eyed it suspiciously before opening it. Ronnie stared after the magician.

"I still don't trust him.", Ronnie said quietly. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd say I trust him to a very minimum extent…he's getting better though.", Cassie said, carving out another piece of chocolatey goodness. Ronnie was still skeptical of him.

"Uhm…have you forgotten what he tried to do?", she asked, in a slightly annoyed tone. Cassie shook her head.

"He was forced to do it, I don't think he would've followed through anyway. I think that I'm still capable of trusting him.", she answered. Ronnie crossed her arms.

"So if he was ever given another chance to redeem himself, you would trust that he would answer 'no'?"

Cassie thought for a moment, then answered confidently. "Yea, I think he would make the right choice." Ronnie clicked her tongue, but spoke no more about it. She then started telling Cassie about what their journey to the town had been like.

"We jumped hotels for a while, met a witch, went to another hotel, came here…", Ronnie trailed off. Cassie's eyes widened.

"Wait, you met a witch?", she asked, bewildered. Ronnie nodded her head.

"It was…strange. Her name is Lady Evanna, and she breeds frogs. Other than that, all she did was bring bad news. She said she was showing up in a few days to talk to someone. Who? I don't know. She went off into these riddles and puzzles…it's kind of hard to explain.", Ronnie's eyebrows knitted together in thought. Cassie sat back a little.

"Wow. You actually met a witch.", she said. Darren popped his head into the tent and told the girls that there would be a show tonight, and that he and Mr. Crepsley would be in it. They all walked to the old church together and parted at the door.

Cassie walked backstage, carrying Lilia. She found Rebecca, watching Urcha and Shancus (he was waiting for his turn to perform). Rebecca was wearing her gold wedding band, given to her by Malcolm. Cassie still wondered if it was magical…

"Hey Cass!", Rebecca called. Shancus and Urcha were building block towers in front of her, and Malcolm was sitting with them.

"Hey Becc. Malcolm, aren't you performing tonight?", Cassie asked as she sat down in a chair. Malcolm looked up at her and smiled.

"Not tonight. I'm helping to build towers.", Malcolm handed Urcha another block. Cassie nodded and turned to Rebecca.

"So have you -"

"Dammit, my tower fell down!", Shancus looked down at the pile of blocks on the floor. Cassie's eyes widened.

"Shancus, we don't use those words! Where did you hear that?", she asked. Shancus' eyebrows knitted together.

"You said it when you slammed the car door on your fingers.", he said nonchalantly. Cassie's cheeks turned pink. Rebecca giggled at her friend's expression. Cassie cleared her throat.

"Well…I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, so let's not use that word again." Shancus smiled and started rebuilding his tower.

"I've got to go by the door now, I'll take Shancus to Evra on my way.", Rebecca said, she had taken over the job of welcoming people when Cassie had been on maternity leave. After they left, Cassie and Malcolm were left in the small conference room backstage. Outside, there was the small hum of people moving around, preparing for the show.

"So how have you been?", Malcolm asked Cassie. She glanced over at him, still confused at the sudden concern.

"Fine, you?"

"Great! I love it here, so glad I didn't leave when…well, you know. Anyway, we haven't talked in a while. Is everything going okay?", he asked whole-heartedly. Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's fine. Malcolm, why all of the sudden concern? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you've never been so interested." Malcolm faltered for a second, thinking. For a moment, he considered telling her everything. About his talk with Mr. Tiny and Steve, about how he was supposed to get close to her family, and then…but no, he couldn't.

"I don't know. I guess I feel guilty about avoiding talking to you. Ever since that incident a few years ago, we've just been distant. Rebecca and you are close, so I just wanted to make sure that everything's alright between us.", he finished, looking up innocently. Cassie nodded her head and believed him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being like that. Anyway, how have you and Rebecca been doing?", Cassie asked, trying to make conversation. Malcolm smiled and kept talking to her politely. But inside, he felt sick and ashamed of himself.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie found Mr. Crepsley, dressed in a different attire for performing, but Darren wasn't with him. People were starting to fill in the church, and she knew that there'd be hell to pay if he was late.

"Where's Darren?", she asked. Mr. Crepsley looked around.

"Out. He had better hurry." Ronnie nodded, still scanning the halls behind her looking for him. Sure enough, he came rushing in. He had a frantic look in his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"Where have you been?", Mr. Crepsley snapped. "I have looked all over for you. I thought I would have to perform alone. Truska has your pirate costume ready. If we hurry, we can -"

"Larten," Darren interrupted. Ronnie gasped a little at the use of first names. "Forget the show. We have to go, _now_!"

XxXxXxX

Cassie stood by Urcha, still holding Lilia, and watched Evra and Shancus perform. She had finished her talk with Malcolm, and was thinking. She wanted to think he was totally sincere, but had a feeling he was hiding something. She blamed it on their rocky past, and tried to push the thought out of her head. But what if he hadn't have changed his ways? Cassie thought back to her conversation with Ronnie, and started having second thoughts about her answer.

During the past few years, he had loosened up a considerable amount. He began to accept that the deal with Mr. Tiny was in his past, but he still didn't like to talk about it. Whenever Mr. Tiny visited, he started panicking. He defied him once, couldn't he do it again?

Cassie saw Ronnie walk past the church door. She was confused, because she thought that Ronnie would be with Darren after they performed. She asked Malcolm to look after Urcha and walked out the direction Ronnie went.

"Hey Ron, what's the matter?", Cassie asked when she saw the frustrated look on Ronnie's face. Darren was beside her, wearing the same angry expression. Ronnie looked up at Cassie, her blue eyes burning with rage.

"The Lord of the Vampaneze just escaped from here…", she sighed.

"Oh no…"

**A/N: Okay, you know the deal. If you've got any thoughts on this chapter, please review! Even if you don't have an account, you can still review! They mean a lot to myself and my muse!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	41. Departure

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is short for a reason. You guys know that the next ones will be longer, so calm down! Sorry for the late review, I was fed bad chicken and I'm not gonna get graphic, but I was SICK. Anyway, thank you to all of my magical reviewers!:**

**Alwaysreading25: Aww, thank you! Also, thank you for reviewing on every chapter I pump out! It means a lot! Here's your next chapter, sorry for the wait!**

**Procrastinating artist: Nope, no it is not! And ahh, patience ;) Thank you soooo much, and here's the next chapter! (P.S. I know you suggested this a long time ago, but the whole imagination food cookies and energy drinks thing WORKS! Thanks!)**

**Roxypony: Thanks! And I love writing cliffies because I hate reading them, if that makes sense. Ya know, always keep 'em guessing. XD**

**Emma: Epic? That's amazing, I'm glad you think that! Okay, I'm kind of enjoying it, but it shows you're interested, which is good! The whole tubs of ice cream thing, I was actually eating chocolate ice cream when I wrote that. Love that stuff! Anyway, here's your chapter!**

**StayBeautiful1: You know it! We should have crowns for this stuff! XD Thank you, thank you, glad you enjoyed it. Chocolate, yes, delicious! Haha so sorry for the wait, here's your chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: Creation StayBeautiful1's is Ronnie, nothing own I (I totally just wrote my disclaimer backwards) XD**

Darren left with Mr. Crepsley to let the two girls talk. Ronnie sighed and cast her eyes down as they left. She slowly shook her head, and Cassie tried to look her in the eyes.

"Ronnie…what happened?", she asked. Ronnie looked up at her.

"We found a group of vampaneze in the woods, right outside. There weren't many, and Evanna was with them. And, and there was this servant…I was supposed to take him out. Everybody else did their job, but me…and Vancha, a Vampire Prince. A total weirdo, but the vampaneze he got was his own brother. But it was just a servant I had to take out…and I couldn't do it. I don't know what it was. I was about to end it and then….I hesitated. I felt…something…like I didn't want to kill them. Almost like I cared. Then the witch - Evanna - said that the servant was the Lord of the Vampaneze. And he slipped right through my fingers. I don't know what it is. We're supposed to cross paths with him again, but I could've stopped him. And I didn't.", this tone was extremely unusual for Ronnie, so Cassie believed that she must've felt _something. _

"Maybe you were _meant_ to feel that. You know, like an omen or something.", Cassie suggested. A look of rage crossed across Ronnie's face. Her head snapped up to make eye contact with Cassie.

"You mean like _destiny_?", she breathed, her voice strained. Cassie shook her head.

"No. I mean it'll make sense later. Like a puzzle, ya know. Not destiny. I do believe that there's a reason that it happened, but that's on you and only you. You felt like you shouldn't have killed him, so it's your choice to make.", Cassie advised. Ronnie calmed down and her expression softened.

"Yea…I just feel like I let everybody down.", Ronnie shook her head.

"You did what you thought was right. There's a reason for that. Give it some time, things will work out.", Cassie said and left Ronnie alone to think. In the meantime, she went to talk to Darren. She found him leaning on a wall outside of the church, looking solemnly into the night.

"Hey, Darren, did you talk to Ronnie?", she asked. He nodded his head.

"Yea, we talked. We're all a little riled up right now.", Darren chuckled dryly, humorless.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Ronnie said that you're gonna encounter him again. Who knows, what if that's the golden opportunity?", Cassie commented. Darren shook his head sadly.

"Maybe."

"So is there anything else going on?", she asked, trying to change the mood. Darren's eyes shifted up, then back down.

"Well, I'm going through the purge.", he said. Cassie furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's that?", she asked curiously.

"Well…it's kind of like vampire puberty. It's a half vampire's transition to a full vampire.", he explained. Cassie nodded her head.

"Oh, I see.", she decided not to comment about how it was a really bad time to have all of that going on. "Well, I'm gonna go find Evra, just call if you need anything, kay?" Darren nodded her head and Cassie was gone.

XxXxXxX

Evra was in the tent, watching his three children. He had just talked to Ronnie, who was still down about what had happened earlier that evening. Since it was so late (now in the early morning hours), Shancus, Urcha, and little Lilia were all asleep. Cassie came in, and tried to stay quiet as she walked over to her husband. Cassie sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you talk to Ronnie?", he whispered. Cassie nodded.

"Everybody seems to be all shaken up about this.", she sighed. They sat in silence, staring over their three little angels. Cassie smiled inwardly, she would never let anything happen to them. No matter what, she would see them grow, get married, have kids, and live the happiest life they could live. And she wouldn't let that change.

"Let's go to bed.", Evra whispered. Cassie laid down with him, and soon she was asleep.

XxXxXxX

Cassie was woken by screaming. Lots of screaming. She looked up, her head still heavy from sleep, and saw Shancus and Urcha peering out of the door of the tent. Cassie got up and picked up Lilia, who was awake, but just looking around. She woke up Evra, who heard the screaming too.

Outside, there was a man - a vampire - with green hair and wearing purple animal skins. He was screaming and cursing at the sun, with Mr. Crepsley, Darren and Ronnie trying to get him inside. She saw an empty brandy bottle beside him - a drunk, great, she thought. Urcha and Shancus was giggling away, but pulled them back inside when he started ripping his clothes off and cursing. That must be Vancha.

Ronnie, Darren, Mr. Crepsley, and Vancha had to leave that day. They were all sad to see them go, but Cassie and Evra knew that it was complicated. Shancus was especially down because 'Uncle Darren' promised him a wonderful birthday present.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later.", Ronnie said, hugging Cassie.

"Take care of yourself, Ron." Cassie looked at Ronnie sadly. They both knew that it might be a while before they saw each other again.

"You too, Cass.", they bid farewell once again and Ronnie took her leave. Cassie stood with her family, waving to her friends as they left. After that, Evra and Cassie led their little family to get breakfast. They joked around with Rebecca and Malcolm a bit, then got to work. After all, the show must go on.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER DID NOT END WITH A CLIFFHANGER. Just wanted you to notice. Haha as much as I love writing them, I'm giving you guys a break, since you're the BEST REVIEWERS EVER! But don't worry, there'll be more cliffies in the future. Review please!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	42. As If By Force

**A/N: Starting with this chapter, if you review and have an account, I'll reply to it. But if you don't have an account, I'll still put it on here, because it's making my AN wayyyy too long. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's, StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie.**

"I'm twenty-nine.", Rebecca sighed, leaning against the van. Cassie smiled at her.

"And you're beautiful, married to a wonderful magician, and not a gray hair yet.", Cassie reassured her. They had just gotten to the new campsite, and everyone was unpacking. Rebecca had just celebrated her twenty-ninth birthday, and was still down about it. Shancus had turned seven, Urcha was about to be six, and Lilia was three.

"MOMMY!", Urcha yelled, rounding the corner. Shancus and Lilia were close behind him.

"He's lying!", Shancus pointed at Urcha before he could say anything. Lilia stood giggling at the pair.

"Okay, what happened?", Cassie asked.

"Shancus made me eat grass!", Urcha pouted. Cassie blinked, then turned to Shancus.

"Is that true?", she asked. He shook his head.

"No. I told him that he wouldn't do it."

"But he handed it to me!" Cassie sighed.

"Shancus, did you pick up grass and hand it to Urcha to eat?", she asked, one eyebrow raised at her oldest son.

"Yes…", he cast his eyes down.

"Okay, you're not performing tonight.", she stated in a very parent tone of voice. He gasped a little and got angry.

"But mom! Fine. I'm gonna tell Dad.", he stuck his tongue out at her. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell him.", and Shancus stomped off, Urcha following. Rebecca laughed and looked at Cassie.

"You are such a parent.", she laughed. Cassie rolled her eyes. The two women started carrying boxes to one of the tents. They still worked together, still talked like they used to, and were still close. Rebecca and Malcolm were still going strong, almost by force.

XxXxXxX

"Dad!", Shancus ran into the building where his father was setting up with the rest of the crew. Urcha and Lilia were with Kristie, who was stretching out for the show. Malcolm was with Evra, and stopped working to see what was going on.

"Mom told me I can't be in the show today!", he yelled, running up to Evra.

"Why's that?", he said. Shancus looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't knowwwwww…"

"Shancus, why?", Evra looked at him in the eyes. Shancus sighed.

"Because I told Urcha that he couldn't eat grass and he did it." Evra laughed.

"That's hilarious! Okay, and it was bad. Don't do that again, okay?" Shancus nodded.

"Okay. Can I be in the show now?", he pleaded. Evra sighed and thought for a second.

"Alright, but don't tell your mother, got it?", he agreed. Shancus nodded happily and ran off to find Urcha. Malcolm laughed and got back to work. They were about to finish when Malcolm sparked a conversation.

"They're cute. You and Cassie are really good parents.", he complimented.

"Thanks.", Evra answered nonchalantly. Malcolm shook his head, he was a horrible person.

XxXxXxX

Cassie smiled and shook her head as she laid down to sleep. Shancus was still talking about how well he did in that night's show. After everything had settled down, Cassie finally got to sleep. However, this night was plagued.

_Four figures stand in a dark alleyway. Ronnie, Darren, Mr. Crepsley, and a man with white hair. They all seem tense, and the white haired man is holding an arrow gun. Anger is painted on everyone's face but him. _

"_Steve?", Ronnie asked, half in disbelief, half in anger. _

"_Hello Ronnie, you look good.", Steve responds. Darren's jaw locks in fury. Mr. Crepsley is the next to speak._

"_You disappeared from Vampire Mountain. Why is this?", he asks. Steve looks nervous, but shakes it off as he begins to speak. They all stand, waiting for a false explanation. _

"_I had an opportunity to gain information on the vampaneze and their Lord. My contact said I had to leave immediately, and that it would be better if I didn't tell anyone." The trio stared at him, thinking. Ronnie was still furious. _

"_Dick move.", she grunted. Steve smiled. _

"_Yea, I know." Ronnie is strangely allured to his attitude, but Darren isn't. _

"_I don't believe you.", Darren stated. Steve's expression turned serious. _

"_Well, let me start with-"_

"Mommy…mommy! MOMMY!", Urcha shook his mom's arm, trying to wake her up. She jolted awake, startling Urcha, who was waiting for her to wake up to take him to breakfast.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiii-chips. Chips.", she quickly changed her choice of words when she saw Urcha. Cassie knew that her dream had been a form of communication from Ronnie, but it didn't make sense. If she really thought about it, it could be true, but insane.

"Can we go get something to eat?", he asked. Cassie nodded her head.

"Yea, let's go."

XxXxXxX

Cassie and Rebecca were about to go out, everyone insisted that they needed a girls night, since they hadn't had one in so long. Rebecca signaled to Cassie to give her one minute while she went to talk to Malcolm. He smiled at his love and kissed her lightly.

"You know what to do, right?", he asked. She nodded her head mechanically.

"Of course Malcolm. I will do anything you say."

"Good.", he smiled and adjusted her engagement ring on her finger. Rebecca snapped out of her trance and skipped to the car. Kristie watched from one of the tents, confused. She had seen similar things like this between them…but thought it was love. She would tell Cassie when she got back. Rebecca climbed into the car with Cassie. The car started up, and they left the Cirque.

Malcolm's head snapped up in the direction of Kristie. She gasped, and pulled her head back into the tent. When she looked out again, he was right in the door. She let out an uneven breath. He stepped closer, closer, closer.

"A little nosy, aren't you?", he asked maliciously. "I think it's time for you to leave now."

Kristie tried to scream, but it was too late.

XxXxXxX

Holt walked into his girlfriend's tent. Everything was packed up and gone. He looked around, confused. A small sheet of paper laid in the middle of the tent. He walked over to it, and read her writing:

_Dear everyone, _

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. It's been great here at the Cirque, but I've been looking for other opportunities. I got into contact with some people, and they want to put me in a movie! They said I have to catch a plane today so we could start filming. I'll miss everybody though! The name of the movie is called 'You Shouldn't Have Seen That' and it's a horror film! They said I could be a great victim actress! Isn't that great? Holt, if you're reading this, I'm really sorry. But we have been having issues, so we both knew that this would come. Anyway, you'll find your soul mate. Sorry everybody for leaving so soon, but it was my time to go! _

_Sincerely, _

_Kristie Twistie_

Holt sighed and dropped the note. He walked out solemnly and went to his tent. The others would find it eventually. He couldn't believe that she had just left. That wasn't like her. He knew her, and he would find out what really happened. Even if it killed him.

**A/N: This chapter was kinda blah… but review please! Next chapter will be up soon !**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	43. Not a Tear Fell

**A/N: I apologize that this wasn't updated for a while. You will not believe how much homework teachers can hammer you with! It's insane. I'm really supposed to be studying for a HUGE test I have on Friday…but I decided that I could put that off to update, because you guys deserve it! The next chapter will be up soon, I swear! Thanks to all of my fierce reviewers, you're the best! I know that you probably hate me for updating so late but…review anyway? : )**

**Disclaimer: We have done this enough…**

Cassie was angry. Angry didn't even begin to cover it. She felt this fire coursing through her veins, ready to explode at any second. The dream-like state had already melted away, this was all too raw and real. She could feel the depression try to creep in, but her anger shut it out. Cassie was angry at everyone, but most of all - herself.

Malcolm. When she got her hands on him, she would rip him apart. How could he do this to her? She had trusted him, a huge mistake. He defined the term 'backstabber'. Cassie felt like ripping his stomach out through his throat. Did she want him to die? Of course not, she wanted to live through the Hell he had to pay.

Rebecca. Cassie always knew if it came down to herself and Malcolm, Rebecca would choose him. She never expected that she would take it this far though. Of all the betrayal and lies, Rebecca had tolerated it from him. Cassie was no killer, but apparently Rebecca was.

Them. They came from nowhere, hundreds. They had surrounded her family and destroyed everything.

Herself. Cassie felt like it was her fault. What had happened was driving her insane. She could've done something…anything. But since she was so angry, it clouded the truth.

~ Eight Weeks Before ~

It was a sad day at the Cirque Du Freak when Ronnie and Darren came back - alone. Mr. Tall stood still by his trailer, staring sadly at the ground. Everyone knew that this was a bad sign. Ronnie and Darren walked hand in hand, but no longer looked like the in-love couple they used to be. There were dark circles because of no sleep, they had become thinner, and someone had drained all the life out of their eyes. Anyone could see that they were trying to be strong for each other, but it wasn't working. It was almost unhealthy how they needed to support each other.

"Ronnie?" Cassie walked up to her. "Do you want to talk about it?", she asked sympathetically. Ronnie shook her head slowly. Cassie ignored her and pulled her into a tent. Ronnie didn't cry a single tear while telling the story, which showed that her mental preparedness was getting the best of her. Cassie waited patiently while Ronnie told the whole story, taking several pauses.

"Steve came back, and he said that…that he was getting information from the Vampaneze, and that he hunted them…We thought we found the Vampaneze Lord, but it was just a fake. Mr. Crepsley defeated him, but…then Steve killed him. Mr. Crepsley's dead and …Steve is the Lord of the Vampaneze.", Ronnie looked at Cassie with lifeless eyes. Cassie just shook her head and pulled Ronnie into a hug, but she still continued.

"He said that if he had to die, it would be honorably…but falling into the pit of stakes…and then Steve said that he was the real Lord of the Vampaneze…Mr. Crepsley died in vain.", there was immeasurable pain in Ronnie's eyes, but still not a tear fell.

The day continued on like this. Everyone at the Cirque was less lively that day. Even the new people, who didn't know Larten Crepsley were silent, out of respect. The children didn't know what was going on, but they caught on that no one was in the mood to play. Darren was in the same state as Ronnie. He had not cried over his mentor's death either. This was draining the life out of his eyes also.

Cassie was more familiar than most with death. Even though she didn't spend as much time as Mr. Crepsley as everyone else had, he was still part of the Cirque family. There are three parts to someone's death. The first time you hear it, you don't want to believe it. It's usually something that you could never have imagined. It's like a nightmare you can't wake up from, so you try to push it into the back of your mind like it wasn't true. The second part is when it hits you. The moment that you realize it _is_ true, its like a brick wall hit you. You can feel your heart shrivel up and disappear within your chest. The third part, when you are reminded of it, could be even worse. Every time it's brought up, it's all you can think about. You feel like a part of you is missing. God forbid that you question if you could have saved them.

Death, once again, was upon the Cirque…

**A/N: I know it's really short, but it leads into the next chapter, so this was the only appropriate stopping place I could think of. Please review, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	44. Bittersweet Laughter

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, as I promised! I only had two reviews for last chapter, so I took that as a personal challenge to update today. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Super special thanks to The Ginga Ninja and StayBeautiful1 for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first thirty chapters if you really need to know…for real you guys!**

~ Two Weeks Before ~

"I'm gonna stay here until she gets better, can you watch the kids?", Evra sat down on his bed, looking at his performing partner. The snake had gotten a virus and he had to look after her. Cassie nodded her head.

"Yea, I'm gonna take this laundry out and then I'll check up on them.", Cassie kissed her husband and walked out of the tent with the basket. She strode over to Rebecca's tent with the laundry on her hip, looking very much like a stereotypical mother. Ronnie was in there when she got there.

"Hey Cass, you can put that over there.", Rebecca pointed to the corner where the other baskets were lined up. Ronnie sat on a stool by the door, occasionally doing this or that, but the day was off to a slow start.

Ronnie's attitude had improved over the weeks she had been back at the Cirque, but it was still easy to see through. If you didn't know Ronnie, then you would think she was doing fine. But if you did, then you would easily see the pain she was hiding. Everyone knew that she was doing this for Darren, who was doing much worse at hiding it. Every time Ronnie smiled or laughed, his face would light up a little. It was a tiny little flame, but it kept him going. The emptiness was still in both of their eyes'.

Cassie peaked out of the door and saw her kids. They were huddled around each other, talking about something. She had noticed that her eldest, Shancus, had a knack for getting into trouble. Everyone thought it was adorable, up until they would fall victim. Urcha had trouble fitting in sometimes, since he wanted so desperately to be a snake boy, but wasn't. He would often glue tin foil to his skin, driving Cassie mad. They tried their best to make him feel special, however. Lilia was still young, but she was more shy. Cassie expected her to grow up and fall in love with a bad boy, she expected a 'Grease' love story there.

"I'm so jealous of you, Cass.", Rebecca said somberly. Cassie looked puzzled. Rebecca and Malcolm were still as madly in love as they were when they were teenagers. All the couples were, but their love was still crazy and no rules, instead of matured.

"Why?", Cassie asked. Ronnie turned her eyes from the door to the conversation. Rebecca sighed.

"I've always wanted kids. I was born with maternal instinct.", she cast her eyes down and started fiddling with the clothes on the ironing table in front of her.

"Well why didn't you have kids? You were able, right?", Ronnie asked.

"Yea, but Malcolm said that kids would just cause more trouble…", she trailed off. Cassie was about to say something, but Ronnie cut in.

"Who cares what he says? He should support you, like you support him. If you want kids, how could that cause more trouble? He's severed all his ties with Mr. Tiny, so he claims. You should talk to him about it, while you can still have children. Smack him or something…", Ronnie trailed off. Cassie chuckled a little at Rebecca's expression and they went back to work.

XxXxXxX

Darren snatched up a cockroach and put it in the palm of his hand. He saw the three kids running to him and he smiled a little. He handed it to Urcha.

"Shancus, why do I have to do it?", Urcha whined. Shancus looked at him like he was crazy.

"Urcha, I told you. I've already done it this week. It's your turn.", Shancus said. Urcha sighed.

"Okay, but promise I won't get in trouble?", Urcha asked, sticking his lip out in a pout. Shancus nodded his head.

"Sure."

Darren laughed and watched them run off. They circled the trees around the camp, then finally approached the tire of the sleeping Alexander Ribs. He slept in this tire sometimes to be more flexible during the show. He snored slightly, leaving his mouth ajar. The boys' plan was to drop the cockroach into Alexander's mouth and then run.

"This is going to be good…", Darren mumbled quietly and edged closer to get a better view.

The kids edged closer, closer, closer. Shancus was whispering 'Go, go, go…' the whole time, while Urcha was walking. Lilia was in the back, giggling as the scene played out. Urcha wasn't but five steps until the job was complete until his mother walked out. Cassie did a double take in her kid's direction.

"Urcha. Von. Get over here right now.", Cassie pointed at the ground in front of her. Immediately Urcha dropped the roach and ran towards his mother, pointing at Shancus. Shancus ran up to Cassie also, countering everything Urcha said. Lilia trotted behind, laughing.

"Shancus made me do it!", Urcha pouted. Cassie put her hands on her hips. This would be the second time this week he had tried something like this.

"Nuh-uh, he was the one doing it!", Shancus blamed. Cassie tapped her foot on the soft ground. She took her eyes from Urcha and averted them to Shancus. He glanced around, knowing he was in trouble.

"Shancus…did you tell Urcha to put a cockroach in Alexander's mouth?", she asked with much authority. Shancus giggled, thinking about his genius prank. He nodded his head. Cassie bit back a laugh, her eldest son was creative.

"Please, Shancus, please stop with the jokes for a while. Or else someone won't be getting anything for their birthday…", Cassie smirked. Shancus stomped his foot.

"What? Fine…", he trailed off. Cassie laughed and tousled his hair.

"Go and play, but no more trouble or it's on you!", she called to them after they had run off. Cassie spotted Darren and went over to talk to him. He was smiling, which was a good sign. She smiled and stood by him.

"What are you up to?", she raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Finding cockroaches."

_Ahh_, Cassie thought. _Should've known he was an accomplice_.

"Could you keep an eye on them? I've got a lot of work to do and Evra's snake has a virus.", Cassie asked. Darren nodded, and she thanked him before getting back to the costumes.

XxXxXxX

Ronnie worked alongside Cassie and Rebecca most of the day. She wasn't talking as much, mostly because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. Ronnie would join every other conversation, and listened as they caught her up on what had happened at the Cirque. They told her about the disappearances. First it was Kristie, then Holt. He had gone out looking for her, but drove himself insane with the thought of never seeing her again. He had returned to the Cirque, but rarely a word came from his lips. He was heartbroken, and no one could comfort him.

Ronnie tried to keep her mind away from all of the bad thoughts, so she would focus on the happy stories that they shared. They talked about the past a lot, they missed it so much. They were all getting old, and even though Ronnie only looked mid twenties, her mentality was so much higher. It wasn't until Ronnie glanced up at Cassie that her vampire senses had noticed something.

"Cassie, hold still.", Ronnie walked over and plucked a hair from Cassie's head. She muttered a small 'ouch', then looked to see what Ronnie was staring at.

"What is it?", she asked Ronnie. Ronnie grabbed her wrist and led her into a lighter area. Cassie looked down at the single hair Ronnie was holding. She gasped and stared at it more.

"Cassie…", Ronnie started. "You have a grey hair."

Immediately, they jumped into action. Rebecca got Truska and Cassie's hair had to be fixed right away. After a lot of panicking, they insured it was just one, so they could wait a while longer. Cassie was so relieved, but they all had a laugh over it. This was the first time the three had been together, laughing, since they were young. It was a good day.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm fairly happy with this chapter. Review please!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	45. Back To Their Beginnings

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they make my day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know what goes here.**

~ One Week Before ~

Ronnie and Darren were doing a little better. Truska had a talk with them, about how their eyes didn't hold any life anymore. This cut deep, so they were trying to open up again. This was hard, because they were both going through the purge. On bad days, they would wear sunglasses and headphones to block out light or sound because it was too harsh for their changing senses. Fortunately, today was a good day. Cassie and Ronnie walked, talking while they passed Rebecca's tent.

XxXxXxX

"Are you excited for the show tonight?", Rebecca asked Malcolm with a smile. He glanced up, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Rebecca looked at him, disappointed. It dissolved into a smirk though. She went over to where he was sitting on the bed and rubbed his shoulders. She shook her head.

"You've been so distant lately…what's the matter?", she asked. He glanced up at her.

"Oh, it's nothing. We won't have to worry about it for long.", he mused. Rebecca's eyebrows crossed in confusion.

"Worry about what?", she sat back on the bed. Malcolm laughed and then stood, slowly pacing the room back and forth. Occasionally he would put his head down and chuckle.

"All of it, actually. This…", he waved his arms around the room. "…whole production, everyone here, and we'll be starting a whole new life. One with power, one with happiness, far, far away from here."

Rebecca stared blankly. Malcolm's eyes twinkled and he looked into her eyes.

"But you're not going to repeat any of this, are you?", he asked, more of an order than a question. Rebecca blinked.

"Of course not, Malcolm." He smiled evilly.

"Good."

XxXxXxX

Ronnie laid down on her hammock, and sighed. She had gotten a headache because of the stupid purge. It was horrible. And since she was stronger as a half vampire than average, her purge had more good days than bad. She had less of a transition, unlike Darren, who was going through Hell. Ronnie felt something on her stomach and looked up. Shancus and Urcha were circling her and laughing, poking her to annoy her.

"Shancus…Urcha…", she started. They looked at her and giggled, but didn't stop. Ronnie let her head fall back onto the netting and sighed.

"Can you two go annoy your mother or something? I have a headache.", she sighed. Shancus laughed.

"But that's what makes it fun! Duh." Urcha laughed along with him and continued to dance around Ronnie.

"Shancus, isn't your show today?"

"Yep!"

"Then go do something. PLEASE."

"I can't do anything until the show." Ronnie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She turned to Urcha.

"Why are you here?", she asked, genuinely curious. Urcha gave her a big smile.

"Because Shancus told me to!", he laughed and poked her again. Ronnie sighed, moving her gaze between the two boys. She looked at Urcha again.

"Do you do everything Shancus tells you?", she asked, sitting up. He nodded.

"Yea!"

"…why?"

"Because he's my best friend!", Urcha smiled even wider. Ronnie's heart softened a little and she smiled.

"Okay, I understand.", Ronnie laid back down just as Cassie walked into the room. She looked at the three and laughed a little.

"Urcha, Shancus, stop annoying your aunt, she's not feeling well.", Cassie said. Ronnie opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows.

"It's fine. I was getting up anyway. Hey guys, you wanna go play a game?", she asked. Shancus and Urcha quickly nodded and ran outside. Ronnie began to follow, and Cassie stopped her at the door.

"Thank you,", she said with a smile. Ronnie smirked.

"Eh, they're just kids. I can handle it.", they laughed and Ronnie walked out into the field.

XxXxXxX

"Darren, Veronica, may I see you two for a moment?", Mr. Tall called to them by his tent. They walked over, sensing something serious in the way he was talking.

_Veronica…my first name…great. Am I in trouble? No. Probably…, _Ronnie's thoughts trailed off.

Mr. Tall pulled out a long map, indicating the area. Darren held the other end of it as it stretched out.

"This is where we are.", Mr. Tall indicated a small point on the map. "And this…is where we are going next."

Ronnie leaned in to read the small print of the name of the town.

"Oh my God…" Darren read the name and had the same reaction.

"Our hometown…"

XxXxXxX

"So are you going to stay?", Evra asked Darren. Cassie, Ronnie, Darren, and Evra were all sitting backstage, waiting for the show to start. Darren and Ronnie looked at each other.

"Yea, I'd like to see how my sister's doing. Ronnie?", Darren said. Ronnie smiled.

"I'll go where you go.", she stated, her voice a little shaky. They were both nervous about going back, it was plain to see. Soon, Evra and Darren had to leave for the show. Cassie and Ronnie sat quietly, a rare occurrence.

"Are you sure you're okay with going back?", Cassie asked. Ronnie nodded.

"Yea…it's just that's where it all started, ya know? A lot of bad memories.", she sighed. Cassie nodded.

"Ronnie?"

"That's my name."

"Can I ask you a question?", Cassie looked down, then back up at Ronnie. She nodded.

"Yea, anything Cass."

"Where were you before you came back to the Cirque?", she asked, keeping her eyes on Ronnie. Ronnie's gaze darted around the room.

"A little bit of everywhere. Me and Darren had a rough time, and I had to get away.", she answered. Cassie sighed.

"Who were you with?", Cassie closed her eyes, then opened them slowly as she said the last word. Ronnie's eyes shot to Cassie's, full of shock. Then, Ronnie looked down.

"Steve."

Cassie nodded. After telling Ronnie they didn't have to talk about it, they tried changing the topic. Even through all of the small talk, Cassie knew that Ronnie shouldn't have chosen to go back to her hometown.

**A/N: Okay, so if you like the story, review please! They make me update faster, just sayin'.**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**

**Click it.**


	46. To Be Happy

~ Two Days Before ~

"Is it time yet?", Shancus moaned. Cassie shook her head and laughed.

"Not yet, a few more hours left." Shancus sighed and fell to the floor dramatically. He couldn't wait for his eighth birthday, the party would be tonight. He wouldn't let anybody forget about it, either. Half of the day he was walking around announcing it. It reminded Cassie of when Ronnie had planned her wedding.

Ronnie and Darren had spent all day with a boy named Darius. He was looking around the Cirque before they found him. Darren had gone to see his sister Annie, she had had a son and was living happily. They didn't speak to her.

Evra was still sleeping, he was tired from the show last night. Lilia was beside him, fast asleep. It was a very cute Kodak moment. Urcha was mimicking Shancus, waiting for the party. Urcha looked up to him so much, it was adorable.

XxXxXxX

"The party's tonight.", Rebecca told Malcolm. Today, the magician was oddly excited. "I can tell you're happy about it.", she laughed. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yes, the snake boy's party. What I'm really excited about is tomorrow.", he smiled. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? What's tomorrow?", she asked. Malcolm laughed.

"We're going to have some…visitors. But shh, it's a surprise.", he winked at her and left the room. Rebecca shrugged and got back to work, adjusting her ring.

XxXxXxX

"Daddy, wake up!", Lilia shook Evra's arm, trying to wake him up. Evra rolled over and groaned.

"Don't wanna." Lilia laughed.

"Daddy, it's almost time for the party! Come on!", she crawled onto the hammock and shouted in his ear. He slowly sat up.

"Fine, fine. Where's your mother?", he asked. Lilia held up her finger to say 'One minute', and ran to get Cassie. Cassie came into the room and saw her husband.

"Sorry she woke you up.", Cassie laughed. Evra shook his head.

"It's fine. How much time until Shancus' party?", he asked. Cassie looked at her small watch. It was gold and had her initials on it, a gift from Cormac.

"Three hours."

"Alright, well let's go get ready.", Evra led Cassie by the hand out of the room.

XxXxXxX

Darren and Ronnie waved goodbye to Darius. He was a pretty cool kid, seemed a little messed up though. It had been a while since they were kids, so things had obviously changed. Darren looked at Ronnie.

"Should we go back now?", he asked, they were a few miles away from the Cirque. Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna race?", she asked, and ran off before he could answer.

"Cheater!", he called, racing after her.

Ronnie beat Darren, and they were both a little out of breath when they got back. Everyone was setting up for Shancus' birthday party, so the two half vampires joined in. Three hours later, everything was ready to go. There were at least thirty people around the table. All over the table was sweets, delicious food, and drinks. It would make any eight year old proud.

Alexander stood at the head of the table. He rapped on his ribs, and musical notes started. He began the song…

"He's green, he's lean, snot he's never seen, his name is Shancus - happy birthday!", Alexander smiled and sat down. Darren stood up, joining the song.

"He's scaly and he's great, today he has turned eight, his name is Shancus - happy birthday!" Shancus smirked.

"Thanks godfather!", he said. Evra and Cassie looked at each other and laughed. They knew Shancus was only doing that to get presents. After a few other performers had sang, Evra stood up and finished.

"Despite the pranks you pull, your mom and I love you, pesky Shancus - happy birthday!", everyone laughed and all of the female performers went to hug Shancus. He acted mortified, but everyone knew he loved attention. Urcha was at a table in the back, jealous and sulking. Evra went to cheer him up by slipping him a small present. Urcha's eyes brightened at the sight of it.

"Don't tell the others!", Evra whispered. Urcha nodded and went to sit with Shancus. Cassie watched Lilia as she searched through Shancus' presents, looking for something to play with. Darren walked over to talk to Evra.

"Eight years," Darren said, clapping Evra on his left shoulder. "I bet it feels like eight weeks."

"You don't know how right you are.", Evra smiled. "Time flies when you have kids. You'll find out yourself one -" He stopped and grimaced. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Don't worry about it.", Darren said. Vampires couldn't have children, they were sterile. As they were talking, Ronnie walked over to Cassie and started a conversation with her.

"When are you going to give Shancus the snake?", Cassie asked quietly, with a smile. Ronnie smirked.

"After the party. We gave him a book earlier. It was hilarious, he looked disgusted. He gave me this look like 'Really? What the fuck is this?'", she laughed. Darren and Ronnie had gotten Shancus a snake, replacing the one they were going to give to Urcha. Lilia walked up to them, wrapped in paper. Cassie laughed and began to untangle her. Ronnie and Darren left to take a walk through camp.

XxXxXxX

All of the kids were asleep, Shancus sleeping alongside his new pet. He had almost burst with happiness when he saw it. Now, Evra and Cassie were left alone in the tent. They had very little moments of spare time, so this was nice.

"What do you want to do?", Evra asked. They were sitting on the mattress, Evra's arm around Cassie's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm kind of hungry, I didn't eat much at the party.", she stated. A light bulb went off over Evra's head. He smiled at her.

"Come on.", he lead her by the hand outside to one of the picnic tables. He turned on the stove top and started going through a cabinet. Cassie smiled.

"You haven't cooked for me in a while, it's sweet.", she said. Evra turned around and smiled at her.

"I know." They had ravioli - one of Cassie's favorite things - and sat under the stars. They talked for a while, then sat down on the cool grass, looking up at the sky. A memory sparked in both of their minds, and they turned to each other.

"Cassie, you're very pretty…", Evra said, smiling, looking at her face.

"Thanks, Evra," she rolled over on her side, facing him. "And you're very dreamy…" she giggled and blushed.

"Thank you.", they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. They both leaned in and their lips met…

**A/N: Working on the next chapter right now!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	47. Nothing Left

~ One Day Before ~

Ronnie and Darren were going out to explore their town some more. They went to the school, around their old neighborhoods, and they even caught up with an old friend of theirs, who was now a world famous soccer player.

The Von family were still at the camp. Cassie walked out of her tent, looking around. They were in an old stadium that hadn't been used in years. There was a new one a few streets down that would be hosting a huge soccer tournament soon. Shancus and Urcha ran past their mother, out to play.

"Shancus, Urcha, you have chores to do!", she sighed. They came back, clearly disappointed. They looked up at her with the cutest expressions ever, and Cassie just melted.

"Fine. You get one hour, then you have to start working.", she said. They smiled and ran off once again. She shook her head and went to help with Rebecca. She was with Malcolm, of course.

"Good morning Cassandra.", he tipped his hat to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, he never called her 'Cassandra'.

"Why the full name?", she chuckled. Malcolm shook his head, realizing his mistake.

"My apologies. I have some friends coming today, I'm a little wired up.", he smiled and left the tent. Cassie shook her head, he had always been weird. Rebecca smiled.

"He's been so excited to see his old friends, I hope they like me.", Rebecca sighed. Cassie nodded.

"Yea…okay.", this was too much weird for way too early in the morning. Shaking it off, Cassie got back to work. After a few hours of this, Ronnie and Darren had come back. They were sullen, one of their friends had died from a vampaneze attack. This was bad news for the Cirque, since it was so close.

Darren, Ronnie, and Alice from the Vampirites went to talk to Mr. Tall. Shancus was supposed to be helping the rest of the family wash the snakes, but he got distracted with the visitors.

"Come with me," he said. "I'll take you to Mr. Tall!" Shancus led them through the camp, but couldn't get past Cassie when she saw him.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You've got a show to prepare for. Don't expect me to groom your snake for you every time you want to go and play with your friends." She handed him a sponge.

"Aw, Mom…", Shancus grumbled.

"I'll catch up with you later," Darren said. "I'll show you my new scar, where I got in a fight."

"Another one?", Shancus groaned. He turned to Evra. "How come Darren gets all the excitement? Why can't _I _get into fights and have scars?"

"Your mother will scar your backside if you don't get busy on that snake," Evra responded, winking to Darren over Shancus' head. "Drop by when you have time."

"I will.", Darren said and went to talk to Mr. Tall. The Von family went back to work, but Cassie was on edge. She thought she heard something…and then saw the light glint off of something…

"Evra, did you hear that?", she stared into the bushes. All of a sudden, a group of people jumped out. Cassie screamed.

Cassie grabbed Urcha and pulled him back. Evra was fighting a man with hooks instead of hands. Shancus had jumped on top of a boy who looked about his age, and they were wrestling on the ground. Cassie was glad that Lilia wasn't there. Performers rushed out of their caravans to help, but Mr. Tall ordered them back. A man had a rifle in Cassie's stomach.

Vancha kicked the rifle out of the way, and the shot went wide. Before the man could fire again, Cassie let go of Urcha and hit the man right between the eyes. It felt good, she hadn't hit someone like that since the fight with Melanie. Just then, the man with the hooks knocked Evra out of the way and grabbed Shancus.

"I don't have a clear shot!", Alice yelled.

"I've got Morgan James covered!", Ronnie shouted.

"Then take him out!", Alice roared.

"The boy dies if you hurt Morgan!", the man with the hooks pressed them to Shancus' neck. Cassie took in a sharp breath of air. The fighting continued, but Cassie was too focused on getting her kids out of there. The rifle was pointed at her again, but was knocked away. The man with the hooks spoke again.

"Malcolm? Where are you? We've been waiting!", he called. Cassie was shocked. She turned her head to see Malcolm walking up towards the group. He tipped his hat to her, and took over where the hook man was.

"Thank you, R.V.", Malcolm grabbed Shancus roughly by the hair. He pulled a gun out of his coat and pressed it to Shancus' temple.

"You wouldn't.", Cassie was bewildered. She could feel tears pooling up in her eyes. Malcolm shrugged.

"Try me."

Holt came out of his tent, ignoring Mr. Tall. He had been looking for fights ever since Kristie disappeared. And when he saw Malcolm, he went berserk.

"Malcolm! Don't do this, who are you? You fucking psycho! You're sick! I swear I'll -" Cassie heard the boom. She looked back at Malcolm. He held the pistol extended, in the direction of Holt. Holt fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his chest.

"I was getting tired of hearing that.", Malcolm stated smugly. "Now, we shall be leaving."

Evra tried to advance on the three, but Malcolm pushed the gun to Shancus' head once again.

"Oh no you don't.", he smiled wickedly. Mr. Tall stepped out from the crowd.

"I can't allow this.", he said.

"This is none of your business!", Malcolm shouted. "Keep your nose out of it!"

"You have made it my business. This is my home. These are my people.", Mr. Tall stated. He tried to snatch the gun away from Malcolm, but was stopped. He staggered back, the bullet tearing through his rib cage. Malcolm smirked at the dying figure.

Malcolm ordered them to run, and they did. No one had a chance to follow. Their eyes were on Mr. Tall. Cassie dropped to the ground. Beside Holt, her baby brother who had always looked up to her, was Mr. Tall. He had taken her in, saved her life, rescued her from her Hell of a home. She owed everything to him, and now he was dead. Cormac lead Urcha away from Cassie as she sobbed.

Evra walked over to Cassie and he wrapped his arms around her. Her body shook with sobs. Mr. Tall couldn't die. Holt couldn't die. She loved them too much. They were invincible to her. What would they do? This was too much. She trusted Malcolm, and this is what he did. The sick bastard, she would kill him.

Her son was gone. He could be dead by now. This was a nightmare. Cassie beat on the ground until she was sure her fists were bruised. She had to wake up. People were talking above her, she could hear it.

"Thank you, father.", Mr. Tall said to Mr. Tiny. He said that Evanna was his sister, too. Cassie's head was spinning. No one knew. Why didn't he tell anyone? This was too wrong. They were dead, and they wouldn't come back. Evra told Cassie that he had to go find Shancus, and she nodded as he ran to the group. Ronnie stayed behind, keeping watch on the Cirque. She led Cassie to a tent.

"Cassie…", she started. At this point, Ronnie was crying too. Cassie shook her head.

"This is a dream…right Ronnie?", Cassie looked into her eyes. Ronnie's face twisted with pain. It was too hard to see Cassie like this. Cassie was always the person other people had come to when they needed help. Never had Cassie looked so vulnerable. Ronnie shook her head and hugged Cassie.

"I'm sorry Cass…", they sat together for a while. No one said anything, until finally, Cassie broke the silence.

"Shancus is gonna be okay. I know it. He's always been okay. Nothing could ever happen to him.", Cassie muttered, more to herself. Ronnie nodded.

"They wouldn't let anything happen to him.", Ronnie said. She didn't bother mentioning that they planned to swap Darius for Shancus. And, as if she read Ronnie's thoughts…

"Who was that boy? Darius?", Cassie asked. Ronnie sighed.

"Steve's son." Cassie shook her head and let out a small cry.

"He's bringing children into this…sick bastard.", Cassie cried. Ronnie just let her cry, until Cassie ran out of tears. Ronnie heard people outside talking, so she knew that they must've returned. Ronnie prayed that Shancus was all right.

Cassie pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She didn't hear the small mutters of 'I'm sorry' and 'There's no more pain.' She tore her way to the front, falling to her knees in front of him. His eyes were filled with tears, and he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't speak. Cassie's face dropped and she shook her head, and she looked down.

Cassie screamed. On the ground, lay her little boy. His neck was twisted at an angle all too wrong. A body that once contained so much life and energy was just…gone. Cassie thought she had no tears left, but this sent her over the edge. Her son couldn't be dead.

He was going to grow up and be a performer, just like his dad. He was going to find a nice girl and settle down with her. He was going to have lots of kids, and tell them stories about when he was a kid. He was going to travel the world.

Shancus died too young. These people had stolen their son. What were they supposed to tell their kids? This would crush them, Cassie didn't have the strength to do it. The other performers kept the other kids away, knowing it was for the best. Ronnie and Darren stood at the back of the crowd, crying softly, not saying a word.

Cassie wanted to die. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. How could she go on? Half of her family had been wiped up in a matter of hours. Her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She didn't even know who was leading her away, all she felt was hands leading her to a tent. Next thing she knew, she was laying down with Evra.

Cassie glanced over to her husband. He had been crying too, but was more held together than Cassie was. She looked across his body. He had several gashes at his sides, he looked like he had been stabbed.

"I'll clean you up.", Cassie stated, getting up from the bed. She got a rag and started cleaning Evra's wounds. He didn't say anything, he just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. After Cassie was done, she hugged her body close to his.

"I love you, Evra.", Cassie said. He didn't say anything.


	48. Raw Nightmare

**A/N: All of the reviews were wonderful! Thank you so much!**

**I've received a lot of feedback about Malcolm. I thought they were hilarious, here are some of them:**

"**I HATE MALCOLM HE A DECIEVING LITTLE PUNK!" ~ Jessieshan**

"**I'M GOING TO KILL MALCOLM THAT STUPID LITTLE FUCK! I BLAME REBECCA'S DUMB ASS!" ~ StayBeautiful1**

"**Malcolm is 500 times worse than Steve!" ~ redmistroxs**

**If you have any more 'hate on Malcolm' comments, feel free to message me about them! lol**

**So, without further hesitation, another chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I said no further hesitation!**

"Cassie, Cassie, wake up!", a familiar voice said. She was being shaken.

"You can't get her up like that, WAKE UP LAZY ASS!", two voices said at the same time, laughing after they synchronized their orders. Cassie moaned and rolled over. She slowly opened her eyes.

There were teenagers in front of her. She knew them. There was Evra, Darren, Ronnie, and …Casey. Casey and Ronnie had yelled, after Evra tried to wake her up. Cassie's eyes widened.

"Wha-What happened?", she asked. Casey laughed and sat down on the hammock next to Cassie.

"You had a really bad dream. You started screaming.", she stated. Cassie shook her head.

"Why are you here?", she asked Casey.

"We're here because we joined the Cirque, duhhh. Anyway, get up! We're going to the movies!", she half dragged Cassie out of bed. Cassie slipped on her Billy Idol T-shirt and some jeans. After Cassie got ready, she walked out to the van where the others were waiting.

"You look gorgeous," Evra said, kissing Cassie. She giggled.

"Thank you."

"Alright Romeo and Juliet, let's get a move on!", Casey laughed. They all piled into the van and drove to the movie theater. The group chose a horror movie - The Strangers.

Cassie and Evra sat together, with Casey to the left of them, and on the other side of her was Darren and Ronnie. The movie started, and they sat in silence. They were in the back of the theater. After a while, all of the girls jumped.

"You scared?", Evra asked Cassie, who was clutching onto his arm for dear life. She shook her head and tried to calm herself down. Evra laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Liar." Cassie glanced at him and smiled. After the movie, the credits rolled, and the couples began kissing. Casey sighed, looking back and forth between the two pairs.

"I think this is a sign…I need a boyfriend…", she said, grabbing another handful of popcorn and stealing Cassie's drink.

The teenagers walked outside to the van. It was dark by this time, and after the movie, the girls were on edge. The guys would tease them, but they would occasionally look over their shoulder. As they were going back to camp, a conversation started.

"Did everyone have fun?", Darren asked from the driver's seat. Cassie nodded.

"Today was the best day -"

XxXxXxX

Cassie woke up and immediately started coughing, smoke filling her lungs. She opened her eyes and saw a blur of red and orange. She gasped for air, but ended up inhaling even more smoke. She felt her arm being pulled away from the fire. Cassie was paralyzed. She had been through this before. But this time, her rightful home was burning down. Where was her family? Her kids?

These thoughts were interrupted by people shouting orders. They had guns and knives, there were tons of them filling the stadium. They all had circles of blood around their eyes, and 'V's tattooed above their ears. Cassie ran outside with Evra, and was soon pushed into the group of performers. There were a few vampets guarding them.

Alexander and Cormac were looking after Urcha and Lilia, they soon found Cassie and Evra. Their family stood together, even if they were torn apart. There was a makeshift stage at one side of the arena, wooden boards were stacked together, a chair in the middle. On that chair, a white haired man sat, Cassie recognized him as Steve - the Lord of the Vampaneze. Hanging by a noose beside the stage was her son, Shancus. Cassie let out a small gasp, then turned her eyes away quickly.

Alexander saw this, and started screaming in protest. They tried to make him be quiet, and Cormac begged him to calm down. When he wouldn't, they shot him. Cassie's father fell to the ground. Cormac cried out, and sank down to where his body lay. Another person, lost.

Looking back to the tents, she saw Malcolm setting the last of them aflame. Cassie thought of Rebecca. Her eyes scanning the crowd, she couldn't find her. Looking back to Malcolm, Cassie saw Rebecca emptying a bottle of kerosene onto a tent. Another person, lost. Mr. Tiny walked through the burning tents, like it was a typical thing. Cassie would kill them all.

Cassie was angry. Angry didn't even begin to cover it. She felt this fire coursing through her veins, ready to explode at any second. The dream-like state had already melted away, this was all too raw and real. She could feel the depression try to creep in, but her anger shut it out. Cassie was angry at everyone, but most of all - herself.

Malcolm. When she got her hands on him, she would rip him apart. How could he do this to her? She had trusted him, a huge mistake. He defined the term 'backstabber'. Cassie felt like ripping his stomach out through his throat. Did she want him to die? Of course not, she wanted to live through the Hell he had to pay.

Rebecca. Cassie always knew if it came down to herself and Malcolm, Rebecca would choose him. She never expected that she would take it this far though. Of all the betrayal and lies, Rebecca had tolerated it from him. Cassie was no killer, but apparently Rebecca was.

Them. They came from nowhere, hundreds. They had surrounded her family and destroyed everything.

Herself. Cassie felt like it was her fault. What had happened was driving her insane. She could've done something…anything. But since she was so angry, it clouded the truth.

Cassie spotted Darren and Ronnie walking up. They looked horrible, the poor things probably felt so guilty. Evra whispered something in her ear, and Cassie nodded. As soon as Darren got in reaching distance, she tackled him to the ground.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!", she screamed. The guards began to move towards them, but were stopped by Steve. Cassie pretended to claw at his face as she whispered:

"We know it's their fault. As soon as you give the signal, we'll fight. We've got your back.", Cassie locked her eyes on his, and then began screaming again. She pushed tears out of her eyes to make it more believable.

"MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU!", she screamed as they threw her back into the crowd. Ronnie and Darren looked shocked, but quickly recovered as they approached Steve. Cassie wasn't focused on the conversation. The only thing she wanted to do was kill Malcolm She wanted him to pay.

Before she knew it, she heard "NOW!". The members of the Cirque beat back the guards. Cormac snatched two guns from a Vampet she took down. She tossed one to Cassie, and mouthed 'Go'. Thinking fast, Cassie pushed Lila and Urcha back to the wall. She tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Lay down and close your eyes. Don't open them, no matter what.", they followed her directions. Cassie was numb. She didn't feel anymore. Anyone who came close to her kids, she killed. Just like that. She piled up the weapons at her feet, ready to swap at any moment. Cassie lost Evra in the crowd, and prayed that he would be alright.

The Vampirites were a large help. There were a few some yards away from Cassie, which was a great wall of defense. Still, Cassie killed. All of her humanity had left her. She didn't even think of these people's families, friends, children. She just wanted them dead. The majority of the vampets were in the center of the field when Cassie heard a familiar voice.

"Cassandra.", he said. Cassie turned towards the figure, eyes crazed and blood splattered all over her face. A knife in one hand, a gun in the other.

"Malcolm."

**A/N: Reviews = another update tonight!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	49. Fate

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sad to say that TDG is coming to a close, but we still have a few chapters to go! Please keep reviewing, it means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still hasn't changed.**

"Cassandra, Cassandra, Cassandra…", his violet eyes glowed with malice. "It's a shame about your boy. I personally wanted to do it myself, the annoying little brat. But Steve decided to do it, a more dramatic effect - he put it." Malcolm smiled. Cassie shook with anger. She tightened her grip on the knife in her hand.

"Angry, are we?", he said, moving closer. Cassie dropped the gun in her other hand. She clenched her teeth.

"I'll kill you.", she muttered. Malcolm chuckled.

"Now, you wouldn't want to do that. It would break poor Rebecca's heart. Well, manipulated heart, by yours truly.", Malcolm winked. Cassie thought back, Rebecca agreed to everything Malcolm said or did, ever since he gave her…A realization dawned upon Cassie.

"The ring…you've been controlling her with that ring!", she yelled. Malcolm nodded.

"To the point of no return. Now doesn't that just drive you…", Malcolm smirked at the last word. "…mad."

Malcolm could see that Cassie's anger was boiling up by the second. He stepped forward.

"You know what's even better? I get to stand up there, by your son, whose hanging by a noose - while I watch you see the rest of your family...", he choked on the last word. "...die."

Malcolm looked down. Cassie's right hand was clutching the knife, and it was up to her thumb in Malcolm's stomach. He stared into her eyes. Cassie's eyes were locked into his, full of hate. He chuckled.

"You can't win.", he muttered. Cassie kept his eyes on his, and wrapped her left hand around her right, strengthening her hold on the blade. With a sickening rip of flesh, she drove the knife up into his chest, then twisted it. Cassie saw the pain in his eyes and almost smiled. He coughed up some blood, then fell to the ground. The color drained out of him like the dark blood onto the grass. Malcolm was dead.

"BITCH!" Cassie didn't notice Rebecca until she swung a knife at her. Her first instinct was to pick up the gun from the ground. Rebecca stood pointing at Cassie, no longer with a weapon.

"I loved him! And then you killed him!", Rebecca yelled. Cassie shouted back at her.

"He was manipulating you! With that ring! You aren't yourself Rebecca!", Cassie shouted.

"That's bullshit, Cassie! I'll kill you!", Rebecca threw herself onto Cassie. Two friends were wrestling on the ground, both empty inside. Cassie wasn't thinking, and all she thought she was doing was protecting her kids. A gunshot was heard, and Cassie pushed Rebecca's limp body off of her. Cassie slid the ring off of Rebecca's finger.

"Cassie? Where are we? What happened?", the blood pooled around Rebecca. She took another exasperated look around, then her eyes shut for the last time. Cassie felt the tears run down her face.

She had killed one of her best friends. Cassie was a monster. Still, she continued fighting. Killing, slashing, shooting. And then, Cassie thought: Was she really so different from Rebecca? An empty soul, manipulated by hate?

XxXxXxX

Darren, Ronnie, and Vancha ran after Steve and his bodyguard Gannen through the tunnel. This would be the final battle between the Vampire Prince and the Lord of the Vampaneze. The winner would become the Lord of the Shadows, and bring the world to its doom.

Mr. Tiny and the witch Evanna watched as the fight played out. Unable to fight, Ronnie stood between them. Her fate was to become the winner's Lady, and assist him until their empire had risen. For the first time in a while, she was doubting her love in Darren.

Gannen killed Vancha. Vancha killed Gannen. Now, the two ex best friends were in a fight to the death. They continued to fight into a tunnel, there was a river at the end of it.

Small stabs were exchanged until Darren got the upper hand. Thrusting his blade hard into Steve, it seemed that Darren had won. Remembering the fate of the winner, Darren had an idea. Mr. Tiny spoke.

"Ah, two brothers locked in a fight. Very well Darren. I knew my sons would fight well.", he smiled evilly. Ronnie turned to him, bewildered.

"Brothers? Sons?", she yelled over the roar of the river below. Mr. Tiny nodded.

"Yes, they are my sons. However, since Steve has lost, he shall no longer be my son."

Steve's expression was pitiful. He looked crushed. Ready to give up, he gave Darren a clear shot. Darren set his plan into action.

"Steve! I lied! I took your place and everything you wanted! I stole Ronnie! I've always been better than you!", he yelled. The anger returned to Steve's eyes and he stabbed Darren multiple times. They rolled into the river, surely to drown. Mr. Tiny was amazed.

"This can't happen! There must be a Lord!", he yelled, squeezing his heart shaped watch. Ronnie smiled a sad smile, and walked over to where Darren's sword lay.

"What are you doing?", Mr. Tiny yelled at her, she was now standing over the river, her back facing it. Ronnie smirked, a tear rolling down her face.

"Where the Lord goes, so must his Lady.", she held the blade against the flesh of her neck. She fell backwards into the water, determining her own fate - death.

XxXxXxX

Cassie felt a sharp pain in her chest, like someone had squeezed her heart. Shaking it off, she felt cold. Someone had died…she felt it. More and more people were dead. Eventually, the Cirque and the vampirites overcame the vampets. Cassie turned to her children. They were covered in blood.

"Oh my God!", she screamed, and knelt down to them. "Open your eyes, open your eyes! No! No!" Cassie fell, and sobbed on the ground. She was so caught up in killing the enemy that she couldn't even protect her own kids. Cassie felt small hands on her shoulders.

"Momma? I'm scared…"

Cassie looked up. Standing in front of her, were Lilia and Urcha - alive. They were matted with dirt and blood, but they were alive. Cassie cried out happily and pulled them into an embrace.

"Is it over?", Lilia asked, she had been crying. Cassie nodded.

"Yes, darling, it's over.", Cassie assured her.

She stood up, and led them to Alice Burgess. She promised to watch them while Cassie took account of the rest of the Cirque family.

The first person Cassie found was a stagehand named Ken. They didn't know each other very well, but she thought he might know something.

"Ken!", she called. He saw her and then jogged over to her. His eyes were filled with sadness, and he shook his head.

"Who's gone?", she asked. He closed his eyes slowly.

"That I know of…Sterling, Rhamus, a few other workers of mine, and I'm sorry Cass…Cormac.", he looked over to the pile of bodies a few feet away. Cassie limped over to it, and dropped to her knees. She shook her head, not wanting to believe any of it. Why couldn't she have died, instead of them?

Cassie slowly stood up. Her side was hurting so bad, it was starting to lose feeling. She wouldn't look at it, she knew if she did, then it might slow her down. Evra would know what to do.

Evra.

Cassie looked around desperately. Searching every face in the stadium, she couldn't find him. She looked over every standing person there.

Where was Evra?


	50. Heroes

**A/N: Since I got three reviews so fast, here's the next chapter!**

**50th CHAPTER! You guys are great, I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you! I hope this chapter is worth your while, R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: This is NEVER going to change, so why am I still writing this?**

Evra searched every body frantically. He couldn't find Cassie. He had seen Alice with their kids, which wasn't a good sign. Everyone was dead, and he couldn't find the one person he loved the most. The tears started to come as he began to give up hope.

_I didn't even tell her I loved her…_

He let his head drop into his hands. Abandoning any sanity he had left, he began to help bury the bodies. Every worker that passed him would mutter a 'I'm so sorry.', but all he could do was nod. Evra began to think, which was extremely dangerous at this moment in time. He couldn't imagine his life without Cassie.

What about his kids? They couldn't grow up without Cassie. He figured that the deceiving fuck Malcolm had killed her. At least he knew the magician was dead, that gave him some peace. Evra tried to push these thoughts away, because if he thought about losing Cassie, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

The only thoughts going through his head was how to bury a body, something no one should ever have to think about.

XxXxXxX

"Cassie, come on, we have to get you fixed up.", Sive led her to a tent that was pitched back up, the only one that hadn't been burned down. It was now being used to heal the wounded. Cassie was empty, she just nodded.

"Oh my God, Cass….Can we get someone over here? Quickly!"

Cassie finally allowed herself to look down. A dagger was sticking out of her side - the one Rebecca had used. It was so deep in her that you could only see half of the handle. Seeping out of it was black blood. Cassie was bleeding to death. She fell into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxX

"Miss Alice, why was Shancus up there?", Urcha asked the police woman. She looked into his innocent eyes.

_Oh no…he doesn't understand._, she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut tight for a moment, then knelt down to his size.

"Urcha, your brother is in Paradise now.", she said quietly, her voice breaking. Urcha looked confused.

"But you only go to Paradise after you die.", he stated. Alice let a tear slide down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry, Urcha…", she said quietly. Urcha's eyebrows knitted together and he stomped his foot on the ground.

"You're lying! Shancus can't die! He's my big brother! He's my best friend!", he yelled. Alice closed her eyes once again and began to cry. Urcha saw she was serious, and sat down. He began to sob, and Alice pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be okay, everything's okay.", she promised. But it wasn't.

XxXxXxX

When Cassie was blacked out, she had another wonderful dream…

Ronnie and herself were in a tent. Cassie was telling Ronnie about how amazing Evra was, as Ronnie curled Cassie's hair. Tonight would be Evra and Cassie's first date, so Ronnie took it as her responsibility to fix Cassie's hair.

"You're gonna look fierce!", Ronnie exclaimed. Cassie laughed.

"I hope so…he's so nice and -"

"And wonderful and funny and makes you smile, even when you don't want to. You've covered it.", Ronnie laughed.

"Ronnie, what would I do without you?", Cassie asked. Ronnie shrugged.

"Probably a couple of bad hair days, less dates, that sort of thing…", Ronnie winked. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Me? Bad hair day? Never!", they laughed. Ronnie finished with Cassie's hair and went to the racks of clothes to get her something to wear. Ronnie picked out a light green, airy dress that looked good with Cassie's hair.

"It's pretty…and really comfortable.", Cassie said, twisting around in front of a mirror. Ronnie crossed her arms and looked Cassie over.

"I think you should wear this one.", Ronnie said. Cassie nodded.

"Me too, thanks!", she told Ronnie. Ronnie looked at the clock.

"You've got ten minutes.", she said. Cassie nodded, still twisting around in front of the mirror.

"Why do we care so much about what we look like?", Cassie laughed, turning to Ronnie. Ronnie shrugged.

"It's a curse, really. We're just too hot to be ignored.", Ronnie concluded. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"That's for you…", Ronnie said. Cassie crossed her fingers and opened the door. Evra was standing there, and he looked her over.

"Wow…you look beautiful.", he said. Cassie uttered a 'Thanks', and went outside with him. She smiled and Ronnie, then went to close the door.

"Get it!", she yelled a second before the door closed. Cassie shook her head, that was Ronnie.

XxXxXxX

Evra ran to the tent where the wounded were being kept. He had heard from Ken that Cassie was looking for him. That meant that she was alive. He thanked God at least forty times before he saw her face. She was barely awake, but her eyes were open. A large, blood stained bandage was wrapped above her hip.

"Cassie!", he ran to the side of the bed she was in. Cassie's eyes shot open.

"Evra…?", she asked, hoping this wasn't another blackout. He nodded.

"I thought I'd lost you.", they both said at the same time. Evra held Cassie's hands in his.

"About last night, I'm so sorry. I was so numb, and I…I'm sorry. I love you.", his eyes glistened with tears. Cassie smiled.

"I love you too.", Cassie looked around.

"Where's Ronnie and Darren?", she asked. Evra shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Cass. They're gone. But they cheated Destiny, and there won't be any doomsday because of them. They're heroes.", he said. Cassie smiled.

"They were heroes before this." Evra nodded in agreement. They talked about who was gone, who was still alive, and what would happen to them. The future looked dim for the Cirque Du Freak.

**A/N: Please review, once I get three you guys get another chapter!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	51. Burning Pillars

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews! You guys were fast about that! I would've put this up earlier, but I was at Waffle House :D. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Fine, I'll do it. I don't own anything but my OC's. StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie. Happy?**

~ Two Years Later ~

The remaining members of the Cirque took over, and kept it going. Word got out that the Cirque needed more performers, so there was a wave of new people about a month after they got started again. Hans led them, but most of the magic was gone. Everyone knew that the show would never be the same. Neither would Cassie and Evra's relationship.

"Put it down, Cassie.", Evra said calmly. Cassie slammed her fists on the table.

"It's just one! I can handle one drink, Evra!", she tipped the glass up to her lips and gulped it. Today would've been Shancus' tenth birthday. This was the only time Cassie and Evra had violent fights. They were horrible.

Cassie didn't drink. She was too terrified of becoming like her parents. But every night before Cassie would go to bed, she would have a glass of wine. It took the edge off and helped her sleep. Pretty soon, one turned into two, and today she was on her third. Every time she thought about that day, the memories were too much to handle.

Lilia and Urcha had nightmares for the longest time after that, but were sleeping alright now. Urcha didn't look up to anyone as much now. He used to want to be just like his big brother, and when he couldn't, he gave up on being much of anything.

So Cassie would have a drink. She didn't even enjoy it, it was solely there to make her feel better. But with her and Evra fighting, nothing could make it better. So Cassie would have another drink, and Evra hated her for that.

But still, every time Cassie looked at Evra, she would still love him the way she always had. Her heart would beat faster, she would get butterflies, and sometimes she would even blush. Her biggest fear in the whole world was that he didn't love her anymore.

"Fine. Drink. See if I care!", he yelled, and walked out of the room. Cassie laid her head down on the table, crying. She knew that he took it just as hard as she did. They had lost almost everything two years ago, and it was hard to let go, even now.

A few hours later, Cassie left the tent. The performers all stared as she went to the picnic tables. They knew what had happened, and all felt sorry for her. They also knew what kind of strain it had put on her marriage. They would offer comfort, but they never came as close as needed. Cassie really needed Ronnie, but she was lost that day too.

Cassie went back into the tent, laying down on her hammock. Evra came in next, looking sorry. Cassie quickly stood up and faced him.

"I…uh, threw away the wine bottle.", she said. Evra nodded.

"Okay. Good.", they stood there awkwardly for a moment. Cassie sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Evra…", tears pooled up in Cassie's eyes. Evra wrapped his arms around her, and breathed into her hair.

"Me too, Cassie. You know that I love you."

"I love you too.", she said, tears falling freely. Evra pulled away slightly, just enough for her to see his face.

"I mean, I love you. Always and forever, no matter what happens. As long as you're still alive, I'll have hope, Cassie. I love you, don't forget that.", he finished.

"Never.", Cassie promised. The next thing that happened was strange. Evra disappeared, along with everything around her. She was spinning, her body felt like liquid, and she saw memories flash in front of her.

Heroes.

Fate.

Raw Nightmare.

Nothing Left.

To Be Happy.

Back To Their Beginnings.

Bittersweet Laughter.

Not A Tear Fell.

As If By Force.

Departure.

Concern.

To Be Alone.

Trouble.

Stressed Destiny.

Kids.

Big News.

Thoughts.

The Wedding.

Plans.

Bullet For My Valentine.

Catch Up.

Stop The Violence.

Melanie and Michael.

Another.

Sing Me To Sleep.

Confession.

Finally.

Only The Best.

Birthday.

The Months Passed.

Insurance Visit.

Surprise, Surprise.

First Rule of Fight Club.

Break.

Oh, the DRAMA!

Crushes, Crashes, Romances.

Butter.

Sparks.

That Feeling.

Floodgate.

What?

Ronnie.

Secret.

Air.

Quite a Destiny.

Message.

Moving Day.

Meeting Evra.

The Cirque.

The Fire.

Cassie stood at the top of the stairs, clutching her bag. She watched the party going on at her house. It was disgusting. She had to get out of there. She had to run far, far away. She didn't know where to go, but she just had to get out of the house. Cassie thought that if she didn't get out now, she would be trapped there forever. Cassie rethought that idea.

_Where would I go? Do I have enough money? What will people be like? What if I get caught? I can get some help from Casey maybe…The first thing I'll do is go to Casey's. We can talk about it, and then I can leave. _

In her hesitation, she didn't notice the fire right away. By the time she smelled smoke, it had consumed the whole kitchen. She cursed at herself, the quickest way out was through the kitchen door. Taking a chance, she ran down the stairs.

The smoke was thick, and the fire had engulfed her path. Turning back, she glanced up. The last thing she saw was a burning pillar, falling straight on her.

The Different Girl was dead.

**A/N: I'm sad to say that *sniff sniff* there's only one more chapter left of TDG! D: After that, I'm going to put a note from myself thanking everyone whose reviewed! Review and I'll update soon though!**

**~Kisses and Kookies, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	52. The End

**A/N: Okay, the song I used later in this is 'The Call' by Regina Spektor. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best! MY author's note is in my next update, but this is the last chapter of TDG. I hate saying that. :'(**

**In my final Author's Note, next update, I'm going to thank everyone that took the time to read it and review TDG. This will probably updated tomorrow, so thanks again. :)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything but my OC's. The beautiful StayBeautiful1 owns Ronnie.**

~ A Note from the Author ~

At first, I didn't even want to write this. The whole idea creeped me out. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The day after I lost my best friend in her house fire, I decided to go to our favorite coffee place, just one last time. I sat down at a booth, and this man was staring at me. He had on rain boots and held a weird watch shaped like a heart. He asked if he could sit across from me, and I was going to say no, until he said he had information about Cassie.

He told me his name was Desmond Tiny. Then, he told me to call him Des. Like DesTiny, or destiny. He told me that Cassie would've had a magnificent destiny. Then, he started telling me this story. It started with me and Cassie going to the Cirque Du Freak. After the show, the owner asked her to join. She said yes, then fell in love with one of the performers.

Then, he spun out this whole elaborate story, which you have just read. It was full of love, tragedy, friendship, deception, life, and death. I wrote it down, so I could share it with the world. Then, he told me that I should still go to the freak show that night. At first I resisted, but then I gave in.

After the show, I snuck backstage to talk to the performers. I didn't tell them about Cassie, Mr. Tiny said they wouldn't have cared anyway, since she was practically nonexistent. I met the one Cassie was supposed to fall in love with. His name was Evra, a snake-boy, he was really nice but a little shy. Two of her (supposed to be) best friends were there. Their names were Ronnie and Rebecca. They didn't like each other at all. Ronnie was hilarious, we were friends right away. There was Darren, he was nice and he dressed like a pirate.

There was this other boy, too. He had on a purple suit and top hat. He told me he was a magician. He was nice, but from the story Mr. Tiny told me, I knew not to trust him. He told me his name was Malcolm. When he saw me backstage by myself, he couldn't stop smiling. It's like he knew that Cassie wasn't there.

They asked me to join the show, as a stagehand or something. Even though I kind of liked the idea, I said no. That was Cassie's life, and I couldn't live with the thought that she wouldn't be able to live it. Mr. Tiny said I made the right decision, and that Cassie was in a better place.

Cassie's story has a terrible ending, I know. I was her best friend, I hate it too. She's in Paradise now, and she's happy again. So, I will leave you with Cassie's Paradise:

XxXxXxX

_It started out as a feeling, Which then grew into a hope, Which then turned into a quiet thought, Which then turned into a quiet word._

Cassie felt a part of her leave her body, she saw it limp on the ground, under the burning pillar. She was being lifted, until a bright light swallowed her. She had never felt so loved.

_And then that word grew louder and louder, 'Til it was a battle cry. I'll come back When you call me, No need to say goodbye._

Cassie looked around the meadow. It was so bright and pretty. She was young again, her long brown hair tumbled down her shoulders. She was wearing a light green dress that complimented her eyes. She had no worries here. She saw a figure in the light and stepped towards it.

_Just because every thing's changing, Doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know Who your friends are as you head off to the war._

Cassie's world brightened even more when she saw her true love step out of the light and walking towards her.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon, And follow the light…_

"Evra! It's beautiful, what is this place?", she asked him excitedly. Evra smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's Paradise." Cassie giggled, hugging him tightly.

"It's fantastic! Where is it?", she asked. Evra looked around, then smirked at her.

"Look closer. Guess.", he told her. Cassie looked confused, but then looked around at where she was standing.

"The meadow where we had our first date…", she trailed off. Evra nodded.

_You'll come back, When it's over, No need to say goodbye._

"If this is Paradise, does that mean I died?", she asked him, her big eyes looking curious. He sighed.

"Yes.", he stated. Cassie looked confused again.

"Are you dead too?", she asked Evra. He shook his head.

"No, but I'm the one thing you wanted most in Paradise, so here I am.", he laughed a little and hugged her closer. Cassie smiled.

_Now, we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet But just because they can't feel it too Doesn't mean that you have to forget._

Cassie heard little whispers around her. They were light, and were gone as soon as they came. They were all of her precious memories. Every date with Evra, every funny thing Ronnie said, and every time Cassie felt loved.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'Til they're before your eyes._

"I love you.", she smiled. Evra kissed her lightly.

"I love you too. Would you like to see the others?", he asked. Cassie nodded. Evra put his arm around her waist and let her towards the light.

"This is perfect.", she stated, and they walked into the sunset, together and in love.

_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye…_

_XxXxXxX_

Now, this is the end of the story. Let this be known that Cassie, The Different Girl, will live on. Her impact was made, and we won't forget her. She's happy now, and that's all that matters. Cassie will always be The Different Girl.

~Your Author,

Casey Sparks

Worker of Destiny (but aren't we all?)


	53. Goodbye, and Thank You!

**The Different Girl wouldn't ever have been finished without you guys! So, I'm taking this WHOLE chapter to thank you!**

**Dreamingmydaysaway**: You reviewed TDG first, and said that it was good I could provoke emotion in my reader, thanks for keeping me going!

**Evemiliana**: You were the first to call my story 'epic'! xD I totally agree with you (curse Merla!). Thanks for expressing your hate of Malcolm, and saying that you'll release your OC on him! XD Thanks so much for saying that it was one of your favorite stories, that means the world to me! Thank you for pointing out the little funny stuff I put in there! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**StuckXrunningXupXthatXhill**: You said that it was 'one of the best fics on the site', while I was only on my fifth chapter! I hope you still think that, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Blu-3y3s**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked the rest of TDG, and thank you!

**Shannerific**: Thanks for commenting on me and StayBeautiful1's collaboration! I'm glad you thought that it was a good idea (it was SB1's idea xD). A super honorable mention, was when I asked what pairings you guys would want, you were the ONLY one that said Malcolm/Cassie, and for your creativeness, thank you! I really hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**Revrunwidsomluv**: Thanks so much for saying it was one of your favorites (it made my day) and I hope it still is! Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read!

**BeautifulXMagicFAN**: Thanks sooo much for reviewing and reading, first off! Not only did you review, put you put in what you would want to see in the following chapters, which was great! Also, I believe that you were the only person that hated Malcolm, but said he was 'a dreamy'. xD I'm glad you liked it, and thank you so much for taking time to read it!

**Angelixlight**: Thanks for reading, and for knowing that even a review saying "Luv it! Keep going!" means SO much to a writer! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked the rest of the story!

**Superdani a.k.**: Thank you for all the reviews, especially the ones in my earlier chapters when I was wondering whether to finish it or not. I apologize for breaking up Rebecca and Darren, but it had to be done! Thanks for taking time to review, and I hope you enjoyed the rest of TDG!

**Breatheasy**: Thanks for the reviews, and the "This is going to turn into a TEAM EDWARD TEAM JACOB thing!", that made my day. XD Thanks so much for reading (and appreciating the fast updates), and I hope that you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**TheUltimateReviewer**: Your name comes with good reason! Every time I look back to the reviews you left, it makes me feel AWESOME! Especially "I love Cassie and Ronnie, you guys are the best", that made my day! Thank you SO much for leaving such a detailed reviews, and I really hope I continued to live up to those expectations, hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**R i v e r B l e u** : Thanks for taking time to review, and for voting on the couple pairings! Sorry for breaking up Rebecca and Darren, but it had to be done. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story, and thanks again!

**Cocopan**: Thanks for all of the reviews, and I think you're psychic. In every review you left, you guessed something that would happen in the next few chapters. How did you do that? Lol Reviews like that are AWESOME, and TDG would be nothing without them, so thanks!

**procrastinating artist**: First of all, energy drinks and cookies WORK. Thank you SO much for that suggestion! Every late night update was fueled by that ^ . Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, and for noticing my love for cliffhangers xD

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr**: Thank you for all of the reviews that made me laugh xD Like "uh oh…hes gonna get his ass kicked.". A super special thanks about getting on my ass for not updating xD that made my day! Thank you so so much and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**Kenilyn**: Thanks so much for taking the time to review, especially when I asked for couple pairings, when you said Evra/Cassie/Malcolm xD I really hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**YouAintSeenNothinYet**: Thanks so much for reviewing! Thank you for obsessively checking your email for updates while I was checking for reviews xD You've got a great story going, and I can't wait to read YOUR next update! :D Thanks again, and I hope you liked the rest of the story!

**Xsuperxsadistx**: Thank you so much for your review, saying that it was 'possibly the most amazing thing' you've ever read! That kind of stuff really kept me going with this story! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**Joan**: Thank you so much for taking the time to review, and for saying that TDG was good! Every review I got like this made me want to update more and more! Thanks so much, and I hope you liked the rest of the story!

**MOONLIGHT-97**: Thanks for all of the AMAZING reviews you left! And you reviewed about every chapter I put up there, so thanks! Thank you for hating all of the cliffhangers, but still coming back and reviewing the next chapter xD Thanks so much!

**Stalkin'YourMom**: Thanks so much for the reviews, especially the one saying that it was one of the best DSS fics you've ever read! Those reviews mean SO much to me, and thanks for all the detailed reviews after the chapters. Thanks again, and I hope you liked the rest of the story!

**CallieDay**: First of all, thank you for saying that Cassie is one of your favorite OC's ever! That means so much, because she's my little creation! Thanks for commenting on how I write relationships, because that takes a lot of time, and when someone says that it's written well, it means a lot! Thanks for saying my detail was good, because detail has NEVER been my strong trait xD Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**RebelAshRunner**: Thank you for spazzing over one of my chapters xD Thanks so much for the detailed review, and for offering me dessert xD Thanks for commenting on the elements of the story, I tried so hard to keep it dimensional! When you said it was one of the best DSS fics you've read to date, I had a spaz attack myself! Thank you so much, and I really, really hope you liked the rest of TDG!

**Roxypony**: First, thanks for taking the time and reading the whole thing! Thanks for the detailed reviews, and for commenting on the detail of it, because I have to work really long on detail. Thanks for saying that Cassie is likeable, that was my main goal :D Thanks so much, and I hope you liked the rest!

**Fgj**: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the rest, and thanks for taking time to review!

**Emma/The Ginga Ninja**: Your reviews always made my day! Ever since the first one when you said that it was your favorite Fanfic! All of your reviews were AMAZING, and they kept me going and always made me want to update! I do love cliffies, and you hate me for that, I know xD You're the best, and I hope you enjoyed reading TDG as much as I did writing it!

**SUSHIxMONSTER**: Thank you for all of the wonderful, emotional reviews you left! I'm glad that I could bring that out in readers, so thanks for reviewing! Thanks for commenting about my fast updates, those were always the hardest to write xD I also like how you put "I love waffles:D" at the end of a review, waffles are delicious. I'm glad you loved the story!

**Alwaysreading25**: If there was an Olympics for Malcolm-hating, you would win gold! Your reviews were hilarious and made me want to update! Seriously, whenever I got a review from you, I would get excited because they were SO great! I'm so glad you loved the story, and I'm glad that I could bring out strong emotion in you. Thank you SO much!

**Redmistroxs**: Naughty Vancha! XD Never before have I been called an "evil, gorgeous beast" xD I love talking to you, you're so hilarious and even helped me to write the last few chapters! I wouldn't have been able to finish so fast without you, and you're awesome! Your reviews are so emotionally charged it's amazing! Your stories are flawless, hilarious, amazing, fierce, and so well written! Thanks so much for messaging me and making my day! I'm glad you loved the story, and I don't want it to end either D:

**StayBeautiful1**: Ah, this girl! Where do I even start? When you messaged me about putting Ronnie in TDG, I had no idea it would be this successful! Ronnie was such an important part to the story, and it's all because of you! Without this great idea, TDG wouldn't have gotten anywhere. You are SUPER talented, and I'm so proud to say that one of my characters is in OFL. You're doing a great job! All of your reviews were so amazing and detailed, and they made my day! Thanks for this wonderful collaboration, and for all of the wonderful advice. You, Caitlyn, are beautiful and fierce, and I love you!

**To anyone else who reviews after I publish this, thank you SO much! I've had an awesome time writing The Different Girl, and I'm glad you guys took time out of your day to review! Message me any time, I'm so glad that this impressed you guys! I love you guys so much for reading! But, sadly, after I post this, I have to change 'In Progress' to 'Complete'.**

**For the last time,**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**

**(Charlotte)**


End file.
